Nuestras vidas
by Meimi
Summary: Cap 14. La caja de pandora, ¿qué ha de pasar ahora? qué se va a revelar de la historia de Sora?
1. Introducción

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… blablabla este es mi primer fic de Digimon después de mucho tiempo de no escribir, espero que salga bien )**

* * *

** Introducción**

En esta historia los niños elegidos tienen las siguientes edades:

**Joe **20

**Sora**19

**Taichi **19

**Yamato **19

**Koushiro **18

**Mimi **18

**Hikari** 16

**Takeru **16

* * *

Habían pasado 5 años desde que los niños elegidos se habían separado. 8 si se contaba que Mimi se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos desde que salió de primaria. Los ya ni tan niños habían perdido contacto poco a poco. Primero fue Mimi quien al haberse mudado a Estados Unidos dejó un hueco en el grupo. Ella trataba de hablarles lo más seguido posible, pero poco a poco sus llamadas y correos electrónicos fueron disminuyendo, hasta que solo les enviaba una e-card en los cumpleaños y festividades, si es que lo hacía.

El siguiente en perder contacto con la mayoría fue Joe, él desde que ingresó a preparatoria pues si la secundaria había sido estresante la preparatoria lo era más, sobre todo con padres tan exigentes como los suyos.

Yamato fue el siguiente, aunque iba en el mismo grupo que Taichi desde que entró a la secundaria cambió si armónica por una guitarra para convertirse en el vocalista, compositor y primera guitarra de la agrupación "Teen-Age Wolves" una banda de rock muy popular en Odaiba y sus alrededores que absorbía todo su tiempo, sin mencionar las fans que se la vivían acosándolo.

Sora trató de mantener contacto con todos, pero ella también tenía un horario muy ocupado, sin mencionar que después de la primaria fue inscrita a una secundaria de puras mujeres por lo que ya no veía a sus amigos en la escuela, además era capitana del club de tenis, lo que era una gran responsabilidad pues se encargaba de enseñar a las novatas y por supuesto debía practicar más que cualquier otra. Por lar tardes aparte de hacer sus deberes escolares ayudaba a su madre en la florería. Por lo que ya eran pocas las veces que llamaba a Tai o a los demás.

Koushiro siempre metido en las computadoras tampoco ayudaba a que la comunicación con sus amigos se mantuviera a no ser de un e-mail, e-card o mensaje de celular. Las pocas veces que veía a sus amigos era cuando ellos le llamaban por algún problema en sus procesadores.

Taichi al ver como sus amigos se habían separado se desilusionó, pero también tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Por ejemplo su entrenamiento de fútbol, él había decidido volverse profesional en este deporte y su entrenador al ver su potencial le exigía demasiado al nivel de convertirse en un monstruo, pero al ser éste reconocido como uno de los mejores entrenadores y convertidores de estrellas en el fútbol a Taichi no le quedaba de otra mas que obedecerle. Aparte de eso tenía la misión en la vida de espantarle cuanto pretendiente tuviera su hermana menor.

Hikari y Takeru seguían viéndose, después de todo iban en el mismo grupo. Pero esto no significaba que seguían siendo amigos. Hikari era ahora la chica más popular de la escuela, pero de alguna manera había perdido la inocencia y dulzura que la caracterizaba de pequeña ahora era una adolescente superficial, amada por muchos y odiada por otros. Takeru ahora era todo un galán, pero sin ser considerado popular. Chicas de todos los grupos y grados lo idolatraban, pero él vivía en su propio mundo como cualquier adolescente. Parecía que seguía los pasos de su hermano mayor pues había aprendido a tocar el bajo y podía pasar horas tocando el mismo acorde.

Con tantas actividades no es raro que los digi-elegidos poco a poco hayan perdido total contacto, pero todo estaba por cambiar; sus destinos los reunirían una vez más.

* * *

**Esto es una mini-introducción para que puedan entender un poco las cosas que escribiré :P **

**Reencuentros, romance, dramas, traiciones, qué encontraran en este fic? Pss quien sabe, de hecho eso ni yo lo he decidido xDDDDD**


	2. Cap 01 Despues de tanto tiempo

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… ojala ****así fuera T.T +Meimi se mal viaja+**

* * *

** Capitulo 1: Después de tanto tiempo**

**  
**

Eran las 6:40 am y un joven bajaba con prisa las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento. Subía a su auto y se dirigía a la universidad, como pocas veces esa mañana iba distraído por ir pensando en las mil actividades que debía cumplir ese día por lo que por poco atropella un gato, pero alcanzó a frenar. Del otro lado de la calle una joven corría hacía ellos.

- Copi… Copi… -

El chico había puesto las intermitentes y se había bajado del carro para ver si el gato estaba bien.

- Me imagino que ese es tu nombre – le decía al gato mientras le revisaba.

El gato solo le contestó con un largo maullido.

- Copi¿estas bien?

- Está bien… no le pasó nada, aparte del susto claro.

- Menos mal, si algo le pasa a mi Copi me muero.

_- Exagerada –_ dijo mentalmente para sí, mientras que por primera vez veía a los ojos a la jovencita.

- ¿Joey?

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó el joven mientras se acomodaba las gafas que se habían resbalado un poco.

- Eres Kodi Joey ¿no es así?

- Kido… Kido Joe – enfatizó él.

- No hay gran diferencia¿no me recuerdas?

- ¿Debería? – dijo un poco incrédulo.

- Bueno… no sé si deberías, pero no te culpo si no me reconoces. Después de todo he cambiado mucho en estos años.

Ante la cara de duda del joven Kido a la chica no le quedó más que revelarle su nombre. 

- Soy Yagami Hikari.

- Hi… kari! – exclamó sorprendido – Tienes razón, haz cambiado mucho.

- Lo sé. 

Joe no supo como reaccionar, pero el sonido del claxon de otros automóviles lo despertó de su pequeño trance. 

- Oh… me había olvidado por completo gusto en verte Kari, pero me tengo que ir – decía mientras se encaminaba hacia su carro.

_- Parece que no ha cambiado m__ucho en todos estos años – _pensaba la joven Yagami con su gato entre los brazos de regreso a un complejo de apartamentos.

Durante toda la mañana Hikari había estado distraída, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando inició el receso y sus amigas se habían ido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba _más sola que un chicharo apestado_ según sus propios pensamientos decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Estuvo vagando por la escuela por varios minutos, cuando chocó con algo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Auch… aún sigo viva.

- Pero no te lastimaste ¿verdad?

- Hikari alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de quien le hablaba, después de todo esa voz era familiar.

- Takaishi – dijo algo sorprendida.

- Takeru le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a llamarme Takaishi?

- No lo recuerdo¿por qué la pregunta?

- De niños me decías Tk.

- Ya no somos niños Takaishi – decía mientras adoptaba su habitual actitud de "Queen bee" que la caracterizaba, como odiaba que le dijeran niña, la trataran como tal o que si quiera se lo mencionaran.

- Si, de eso ya me había dado cuenta… bueno, nos vemos… Yagami – le decía mientras se retiraba.

- ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a llamarme Yagami? – se preguntaba en voz baja Kari.

- ¿Y qué te importa?

- Aaaaaaaaah… me asustaste Yuriko¿por qué tienes que aparecerte de repente y espantar a la gente? me vas a matar de un susto uno de estos dias. 

Yuriko era una de las amigas/seguidoras de Hikari. Una chica de 16 años de una larga melena negra y ojos azules zafiro, un poco más baja que Hikari y total fashionista, algo que Tk no era por lo que era ridículo ver a Hikari intercambiar palabras con alguien que no sea popular y del mismo círculo social. 

- No me cambies el tema… estabas hablando con Takaishi¿estas enferma¿te entró la depre?

- ¿Qué te traes? cero que ver beatch… es solo que me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Te caíste¡QUE OSO!

- Ni lo menciones… sobre todo porque esto es TU CULPA.

- ¿Excuse moi¿cómo mi culpa?

- Si no me hubieran dejado sola como vil loser en el salón, esto no me hubiera pasado.

- Oops…

- ¿Oops?

- Bueno, menos mal que solo te vio el super X de Takaishi.

- ¿Y si hubiera sido alguien más?

- Gomen te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero te hablé como 1 millón de veces y cero que me pelaste ¿qué querías que hiciera?

- Eeeeeh ¿no dejarme sola por ejemplo?

- Pero…

- Cero Yuriko, debiste hablarme un millón de veces más de haber sido necesario. Te estas ganando que no te presente a Han – amenazó severamente la joven a su amiga.

- Lo que sea menos eso Hikari.

- Hahahahaha ¿cómo crees loser? Pero no me vuelvas a dejar como si fuera cualquier simple mortal.

El resto del día continuó normalmente, a diferencia de que Kari seguía en su mundo. En varias ocasiones miró de reojo a Tk, no tenía idea de porqué lo hacía simplemente pasaba, como un reflejo. También pensaba en su encuentro con Joe esa mañana, aunque para ella Joe casi no había cambiado en su forma de ser, físicamente era otro.

_- Después de 5 años se ha puesto mejor_ - pensaba la adolescente – _Ahora ha de tener 20 años _– sonrió para ella misma, los hombres mayores le parecían muy atractivos. Después de todo ella era muy madura como para salir con chicos de su edad. – _Pero qué cosas pienso… aunque me preguntó…_

- YAGAMI… última ves ¿cuál es la respuesta de la operación 4?

- ¿Tendrá novia? 

Todo el salón se echó a reír. 

- ¿Qué¿qué pasa?

- Mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En qué mundo está Yagami-san¿Es necesario qué la mande a detención para que ponga más atención a la clase o por lo menos que pretenda que lo hace como el resto de sus compañeros?

- Disculpe Mori-sensei, no volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero, ahora dígame la respuesta de la operación 4.

- Mmmm… - _Ni siquiera sé en qué página estamos._

- 5/8 y 2/9.

- Es correcto Takaishi-san, pero le había preguntado a Yagami.

- Disculpe sensei.

- Esta bien, continuemos.

Al mismo tiempo, en la biblioteca de la facultad de medicina de una universidad muy prestigiada de Odaiba se encontraba un chico de gafas y cabellera azul leyendo unos libros inmensos. Más bien, tratando de leer porque no se podía concentrar. El incidente ocurrido en su camino a la universidad lo había puesto distraído bastante. Se había puesto a pensar en sus amigos.

_- Me pregunto cómo estarán todos¿habrán cambiado tanto como Hikari?... ¿seré el único que contin__úa siendo el mismo? Hace tiempo que no recibo un e-mail de Izzy ni de Mimi _– Fue cuando se dio cuenta, hace tiempo que no revisaba su cuenta de correo electrónico, abrió su laptop y revisó su cuenta. – ¿CINCUENTA Y SIETE CORREOS NUEVOS?

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

- Lo siento – dijo en voz baja

Varios de los correos eran cadenas, publicidad de páginas, invitaciones para integrarse a comunidades de Internet, etc. Pero encontró uno que le llamó la atención, uno de su amiga Mimi Tachikawa que en el asunto decía Read me.

- Probablemente sea otra de sus cadenas que sino mandas a los 15 segundos a 500 personas me aparecerá Bin Landen cuando me vaya a dormir. – dijo por lo bajo.

Aun así lo abrió y comenzó a leer con la vista.

- Después de tantos años al fin viene a visitarnos ¿tendrá algo que ver con que me haya encontrado con Kari esta mañana?

- Shhhhhhhhhh…

- Lo siento. – _Llega el fin de semana. Hace 8 años que no la veo en persona, me pregunto si seguirá igual de linda… lo mejor será que les envíe un mensaje al celular a los demás porque si están tan ocupados como yo de seguro aún no han leído el correo de Mimi. Solo espero que sigan teniendo el mismo número._

En casa de la familia Yagami un agotado Tai llegaba a su casa antes de lo usual para sorpresa de su familia. 

- ¿Tai¿Y ese milagro que llegas tan temprano hijo? – cuestionaba su madre desde la cocina.

- Mi entrenador tuvo unos problemas personales y canceló la práctica de hoy, aún así iré a entrenar solo más tarde.

- ¿No sería mejor que te pusieras al corriente con tus estudios Tai? – le decía su padre.

- Estoy al corriente. – contestó un poco frustrado, su padre siempre presumía ante sus amigos que su hijo era un gran jugador de fútbol, pero cada ves que podía le molestaba con sus estudios, según Tai a su padre también le gustaría presumir que su hijo fuese un intelectual.

- ¿Y por qué no adelantas algo?

- Porque me pondré al corriente con mi entrenamiento. 

Su madre al darse cuenta que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas decidió intervenir, después de todo ya había tenido que ser mediadora en más de una de las discusiones de padre e hijo y no estaba de humor. 

- Tai.

- ¿Si? – _Mejor me hubiera ido a comer fuera, al menos allá hubiera descansado._

- Olvidaste tu celular y hace rato estuvo sonando.

Se levantó del sofá a buscar su celular. Estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y marcaba 1 mensaje de texto nuevo. 

- No lo puedo creer.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

- Nada ma, es que me sorprende recibir un mensaje de Joe. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de él.

- ¿Joe? – se escuchó la voz de Kari que anunciaba su llegada.

- Primero saluda por lo menos ¿no?

- ¿Te llegó un mensaje de Kido Joe?

- Si.

_- ¿Tendrá que ver con que me vio esta mañana y ahora trata de localizarme? - _¿Qué dice?

- ¿Qué te importa? Es un mensaje para mí.

- Papá.

- Taichi no seas grosero con tu hermana.

- Pff… - solo giró sus ojos. Y leyó el mensaje de Joe. - Mimi viene.

- ¿Mimi¿Tachikawa Mimi?

- Si, dice que nos envió un correo electrónico para avisarnos. Hace tiempo que no lo checo… wow Mimi viene… hace tiempo que no veo a nadie, aparte de Matt por supuesto. Y tu a Tk.

- Hoy vi a Joe.

- ¿Lo viste?

- Si, está muy diferente.

- ¿Dónde lo viste?

- Cuando te fuiste a la escuela dejaste la puerta abierta y Copi se salió, llegó hasta la calle y casi lo atropella… ahí fue cuando lo reconocí.

- O sea que casi se convierte en el asesino de tu gato.

- Calla Tai, no digas esas cosas… porque si algo le pasa a Copi…

- … te mueres, ya sé… no seas tan dramática. Vaya… ahora que Mimi viene me imagino que querrá vernos, será una buena ocasión para volver a estar todos juntos. Voy a revisar ese correo y a comunicarme con los demás.

- ¿No crees que Koushiro ya sabe de la existencia de tal correo? Se la pasa pegado a su laptop, de ser por él solo se comunicaría por e-mails, chat, messenger o qué se yo.

- ¿Terminaste? 

Tai se sentó frente a su pc para revisar su correo y encontró el de Mimi, aunque era breve ahí estaban todos los datos sobre su llegada y terminaba diciendo que tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos. No decía por cuánto tiempo estaría en Japón ni si llegaría con familiares o a un hotel. Justo en ese instante vio que Izzy se había conectado al messenger. 

- Esto si que es suerte. 

Kari que veía sobre su hombro no pudo evitar comentar. 

- Siempre está conectado.

- ¿Te puedes ir a echar pulgas a otro lado?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Que te vayas. 

Justo cuando Kari se dio media vuelta Tai abrió una ventana para conversar con Izzy. 

Tai dice: Hola Izzy.

Izzy dice: Hola Tai.

Tai dice: Adivina.

Izzy dice¿Ahora qué le hiciste a tu computadora? ¬¬

Tai dice: Ha ha… nada… mi pc está perfectamente… un poco lenta, pero funciona bien.

Izzy dice: Eso es porque tienes una reliquia Tai.

Tai dice¿Reliquia? La compré hace 2 años.

Izzy dice¿Me puedes decir de qué se trata lo que me vas a decir? Estoy un poco ocupado

Tai dice: Si te pones en ese plan no te voy a decir nada y tú saldrás perdiendo.

Izzy dice: Ok, me dices luego… sayoonara.

Tai dice: Ok te digo…

Tai dice: Mimi viene a Japón.

Izzy dice¿Mimi¿En serio?

Tai dice: Si, nos mandó un correo electrónico a todos.

Izzy dice: Yo no he recibido nada…

Tai dice: Parece que te lo mandó a tu antigua cuenta.

Izzy dice: Le dije que ya no usaría esa cuenta.

Tai dice: Es Mimi.

Izzy dice: Tú también me haz mandado correos ahí ¬¬

Tai dice: Hehehehe U bueno Izzy me retiro… ya sabes, muchas cosas que hacer.

Izzy dice: Si, gracias por avisarme Tai.

Tai dice: De nada. Sayoonara

Izzy dice: Sayoonara.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a ninguno de los chicos, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que los vi. 

Izzy revisó su antigua cuenta de correo electrónico para ver si encontraba el mensaje de Mimi y efectivamente ahí estaba. Se puso a leer antiguos correos de la ex-portadora del emblema de la pureza. Tenía muchas ganas de verla.

* * *

**Bueno… fin del primer cap… aparecieron 5 de los 8 elegidos :P espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Me pregunto como continuará hahahahahaha xD**


	3. Cap 02 Reunión

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… ¿creen que me la regalen? xD **

**Antes de que lo olvide… cuando vean **_letra cursiva_** significan pensamientos de los personajes… en el cap anterior hay algunos y espero que no se hayan confundido o quedado con cara de WTF :p**

_letra cursiva – _**pensamientos**

**letra negrita – comentarios fuera de lugar de la autora (osease yo… como en este momento)**

**También quiero agradecer ****a la gente que se ha molestado en leer esto y por supuesto especialmente a quienes me han dejado review n.n**

**Estefi: **Aún no decido las parejas :P siempre lo hago a último momento, así que ni eso está seguro porque también he escrito soratos (claro que no están publicados como te podrás dar cuenta). El papel de Hikari es el de una pesadita, pero aun no se revela por completo su personaje ni el de los demás… se llevarán cada sorpresa (espero). Los de Digimon 2 si salen probablemente serán como personajes secundarios o quizá hasta terciarios xD (digamos que no soy muy fan de ellos).

**luly: **Gracias por leer. Está un poco rara la historia, pero apenas está comenzando… además no estoy muy completa de la cabeza… así que ten por seguro que habrá más cosas raras. ¿Takari? Aun no estoy segura… ninguna pareja confirmada de momento.

**CarmenMatt:** Gracias por el review. Aún no tengo confirmada ninguna pareja… posiblemente eso lo venga decidiendo en el cap 4 o 5. Bueno, aun no decido el largo de la historia tampoco :P dejaré que todo fluya.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****Reunión**

Ya era jueves y Tai aún no se había podido comunicar con Sora ni Matt, lo cual era muy extraño tomando en cuenta que estudiaba en el mismo grupo que Matt. Pero sino estaban en clase, Matt no le escuchaba cuando le hablaba o cuando lograba captar su atención le hablaba uno de los integrantes de la banda o debía huir de sus fans.

**Notas de la autora: Matt y Tai ****están terminando de estudiar su primer año en la universidad. Matt se había decidido estudiar arquitectura y Tai mercadotecnia, las únicas veces que se veían durante el día era en sus clases de tronco común. **

- Creo que sería más fácil hablar con él si me suscribo a su club de fans… iuck… de seguro sería el único hombre… empezarían a dudar de mi. – decía el castaño mientras echaba a volar su imaginación.

- Tai, ya todos lo hacen. – le contestó una voz familiar.

- ¿Tu qué sabes? – decía mientras daba media vuelta para encontrarse con un chico rubio y ojos azules, quien milagrosamente se encontraba solo. – Matt.

- ¿Tenías algo que decirme no?

- ¿Si?... ah si – dijo recordando. – Mimi está de vuelta.

- ¿La princesa Tachikawa?

- No sabía que te gustaba – le dijo en tono burlón.

- Uy si… me tiene loco… ¿no conoces el sarcasmo Taichi? – decía muy serio.

- Si, pero así no hubiera sido divertido.

- Ok¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo el regreso de Mimi?

- Pensé que sería una buena ocasión para estar todos juntos, después de todo desde que se fue no hemos estado tan unidos como antes.

- ¿Te refieres a organizar una reunión entonces? – preguntaba un poco incrédulo.

- De hecho si¿qué te parece?

- No sé si tenga tiempo¿cuándo llega?

- Este sábado por la mañana… ¿no te llegó el correo?

- Ya sabes que no soy muy fanático de revisar mi correo… talvez ni lo recibí… creo que lo tengo saturado. – Matt hablaba sin mucho ánimo - ¿Y cuándo nos reuniríamos?

- Pensaba en ir a recibirla al aeropuerto.

- ¿Eso es el sábado no?

- Si, ya te lo dije… por la mañana.

- No podré… tengo ensayo con la banda.

- Ok, entonces ¿qué te parece si te reúnes con nosotros por la tarde?

- Tampoco puedo, por la tarde nos preparamos para la presentación de la noche.

- La banda te tiene muy ocupado ¿no?... ya sé, nosotros podemos ir a verte en tu presentación… ¿dónde será?

- Todos los boletos ya están vendidos Tai

- ¿En serio¿A poco son tan populares? - preguntó algo incrédulo.

- ¿Quiénes irán a recibir a Mimi?

- Joe, Izzy, Kari, Tk, yo y aún no he logrado comunicarme con Sora, espero que tenga tiempo.

- ¿Tk irá? – sonaba un poco sorprendido.

- Si¿él no te había dicho nada de la visita de Mimi? En cuanto Joe me avisó, me comuniqué con Izzy y le dije a Kari que le dijera a Tk cuando lo viera en la escuela. ¿Por qué¿Él no te dijo nada?

- Hace días que no lo veo… - dijo un poco serio - ¿sabes qué Tai? Trataré de conseguir boletos ¿ok?

_- Parece que no quiere que le pregunte sobre Tk… o realmente quiere que nos reunamos… supongo que debe ser lo primero._

- ¿Ok?

- ¿Qué? Disculpa Matt no te estaba escuchando.

- Si, me di cuenta… en fin… si consigo boletos te llamo.

- Gracias Matt…

- No olvides llamar a Sora.

- Nunca… adiós.

Más tarde durante ese mismo día Tai ya se encontraba desesperado de no poder comunicarse con Sora, si no la localizaba ese día talvez ya no podría. Justo había terminado su entrenamiento de fútbol cuando cruzaba el parque y reconoció la avenida por la que caminaba, cerca de ahí se encontraba la florería Takenouchi, sino estaba Sora al menos podría dejarle el mensaje a su mamá. Estaba frente al lugar viendo el interior del local por la vitrina cuando reconoció a la pelirroja que estaba atendiendo a un cliente, tenía que aceptarlo estaba linda y rió para el mismo.

_- Sin duda su madre hizo bien en ingresarla en una secundaria y preparatoria solo para niñas. Me pregunto si tendrá novio. _– de repente recordó que Sora salió por un breve momento con Matt. _– Que tonto, debió cuidarla mejor._

Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que el cliente ni Sora se encontraban donde los había visto anteriormente, de hecho no lograba ver movimiento en el interior de la florería.

- ¿Qué diablos¿Dónde se metió?

- Hola Tai

Dio un salto del susto.

- Sora… ¿cómo¿En qué momento tu…?

- Te saludé desde adentro de la florería cuando te vi por la vitrina, pero tú no me hiciste caso. Salí y te estuve hablando pero igual no me escuchaste ¿en qué estabas pensando¿vas a comprar flores para alguien o solo estas de pasada?

- De hecho te vine a buscar a ti.

- ¿A mi? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti ¿por qué razón me estabas buscando?

- Resulta que Mimi viene el sábado y…

- Sí ya lo sabía.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Me acabo de enterar, al salir de la universidad me encontré con Matt y me lo dijo… también me dijo que estabas planeando una reunión.

- Si¿puedo contar contigo o también estas tan ocupada como Mr. Ishida?

- ¿Desde cuándo tan propio Tai? Me sorprendes

- Hahahahaha no soy el mismo que conociste en primaria Sora

- Todos hemos cambiado Tai – dijo con un aire nostálgico - tengo cosas que hacer – al ver la cara que había puesto Tai como de cachorrito triste – hahahahaha siempre haces eso Tai… ok, adelantaré mis deberes y cambiaré de turno en la florería para poder acompañarlos ¿te parece?

- Gracias Sora, eres la mejor

Siguieron platicando por otro rato afuera de la florería, hasta que llegaron unos clientes y fue cuando Tai se percató de que ya se había echo un poco tarde, así que se despidió de Sora prometiéndole que él pasaría por ella el sábado para ir al aeropuerto.

El viernes pasó rápidamente y Matt aún no tenía noticias de los boletos por lo que Tai y los demás ya se habían echo a la idea de que tendrían que hacer algo más para la llegada de Mimi. El sábado ya había llegado, Sora y los hermanos Yagami estaban conduciendo en camino al aeropuerto.

- Tai… si íbamos a llegar tarde mejor me hubiera venido antes – le reclamaba Sora.

- ¿Hubieras preferido tomar el metro¿Donde están todos esos pervertidos y locos?

- Vengo contigo ¿no es casi la misma?

- Pero nadie te obligó… en otras palabras estas esperando que éste loco se aproveche de ti – le decía en tono juguetón.

- ¿Acaso soy tan transparente?

- Desearía que tu blusa fuera más transparente.

- ¡TAI! – lo regañaba Sora, pero riéndose por el comentario de su amigo – _parece como si no nos hubiéramos alejado todos estos años, es como si hubiésemos retomado la plática donde la dejamos hace años._

- ¡HERMANO!... eres tan corriente.

- Ya no diré nada… solo lo imaginaré – seguía en su tono divertido.

- Mejor pones atención por donde vas conduciendo Tai, quiero llegar al aeropuerto en una sola pieza si es posible. – le decía Sora, quien parecía ponía más atención al camino que el conductor.

- No te preocupes, ya llegamos.

Tai estacionó el auto y se apresuraron a llegar a la sala de espera donde se supone se verían con los demás.

- Se supone que estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a Mimi y no a ti Tai¿por qué tardaron tanto? – le decía Joe en tono de regaño a Tai.

- Hey… ¿por qué te refieres solo a mí? Sora y Kari vienen conmigo – trataba de excusarse Tai.

- Porque asumo que la razón por la que llegaron tarde es por tu culpa.

- De hecho así es, se quedó dormido y por eso llegamos tarde por Sora – Kari delató a Tai.

- Ya ya ya… ¿Mimi ya llegó? No… así que no sean tan dramáticos, el punto es estar antes que ella y aquí estamos todos. – se excusaba Tai.

- Excepto Matt – agregó Izzy.

- ¿No va a venir? – preguntaba Tk.

- Es tu hermano… ¿no deberías de saberlo tu? – preguntó Kari de mal modo y de cierta manera se notó el disgusto de Tk.

- Estamos aquí para recibir a Mimi y pasar un buen rato ¿no? Así que empecemos por tratarnos bien ¿les parece? – Sora trataba de calmar el ambiente.

- ¿Y cuál es el vuelo de Mimi? – preguntó Izzy.

- 355 – decía Joe mientras checaba un pedazo de papel donde había escrito el vuelo y la hora. – Y según los monitores… viene retrasado.

- El vuelo 355 con procedencia de Paris, Francia ha llegado por la puerta A7 – anunciaban.

- Es el vuelo de Mimi… ¿viene de Francia? – dudó Kari.

- Pensé que había escuchado mal – decía Tai mientras hacía como si se limpiara las orejas.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta donde habían anunciado llegaría el vuelo de Mimi, cuando reconocieron a Matt parado entre la gente. Y justo en ese momento a Mimi que entraba. Mimi recorrió el lugar con la vista en busca de sus amigos, en cuanto los vio se acercó a ellos a toda prisa, sin haber notado a Matt a quien le pasó por un lado.

- Si pudieron venir – decía una alegre Mimi. – Lamento solo haberles mandado un e-mail avisándoles de mi llegada, pero este viaje salió de repente.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo Mimi – le decía Kari mientras la abrazaba.

- Wow casi no te reconocí Kari, a ti tampoco Tk… creo que son los que más han cambiado.

- Hahahaha no esperabas verme como hace 8 años ¿no Mimi? Creo que eso sería imposible – decía Tk.

- Creo que soy yo quien ha cambiado más… a mi no me reconociste – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- Matt… perdón… en serio que no te reconocí – se disculpa Mimi y preguntándose a si misma cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado siquiera siendo tan guapo.

- No hay problema "americana" – se burló él.

- ¿Americana? – le preguntó ella.

- Ya haz pasado tanto tiempo en Estados Unidos que me parece apropiado decirte así.

- ¿Entonces está bien que yo te diga idol a ti? – le contestó en tono burlón.

- Touché – agregó Tai.

_- Definitivamente parece como si no nos hubiéramos separado – _pensaba alegremente Sora.

- ¿Qué te parece si recogemos tus cosas Mimi y nos vamos de aquí? – propuso Joe.

- Me parece perfecto… ¿podemos conseguir un café o algo? El cambio de horario me tiene un poco alterada. – afirmó Mimi.

- Claro no hay problema, de hecho me parece buena idea que vayamos a desayunar – propuso Tai.

En el estacionamiento se separaron, a Tai lo acompañaron Kari y Sora, a Joe Izzy y Mimi y Tk se fue con Matt. En el auto de Joe.

- Joe que lindo carro ¿desde cuándo lo tienes? – preguntaba Mimi mientras se sentaba.

- Desde el año pasado cuando inicié la universidad… mis papás me lo dieron a cambio de… - y no continuó hablando.

- ¿A cambio de qué? – interrogó Mimi.

- Nada importante… ¿por cuál calle será más fácil? No quiero toparme con tráfico – esperaba que no le siguieran preguntando del tema, pero recordó que se trataba de Mimi probablemente no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera algo.

- Creo que si das vuelta aquí no habrá problemas Joe – le dijo Izzy.

Mimi había captado que Joe no quería ahondar en el tema, por lo que decidió no molestarlo, después de todo hace años que no se veían y ella tendría suficiente tiempo de sobra para acosarlo después. Izzy había permanecido muy callado desde su llegada, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba todos estaban muy callados. Ya en la cafetería donde habían quedado de verse ordenaron unos cafés y pasteles, el único en pedir desayuno fue Tai, quien empezó a devorarlo en cuanto se lo trajeron.

- Díganme ¿cómo han estado¿qué han estado haciendo? – interrogaba Mimi como queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

- Buenooooooo… lo sabrías si hubieras continuado escribiéndonos y llamándonos. – concluyó Tai con la boca llena.

- Hermano iuck – lo regañó Kari.

- Kari, es la segunda ves que me dices iuck esta mañana – le decía mientras la señalaba con el tenedor.

- No sé la razón del primer iuck, pero en este estoy de acuerdo con Kari – agregó Matt.

- Déjame en paz –dijo un Tai sonrojado de la pena

- Hahahahaha lo siento se que hice mal, pero tenías millones de cosas que hacer… tuve que esforzarme en mis estudios, mudarme, trabajar. Lamento haber perdido el contacto durante tanto tiempo – dijo en forma de excusa – pero ya estoy aquí – afirmó felizmente – notó como las miradas de sus amigos cambiaron cuando habló sobre la mudanza y el trabajar – _que tonta… cambia de tema, cambia de tema – _pensó – pero Tai… tu no estas libre de culpa. No recibí llamadas ni correos de tu parte – le contestó en tono de 'ya te gané'.

- Bueno, así como tu… todos hemos estado ocupados por acá, yo me entreno para ser un profesional en el fútbol… además de ir a la universidad – decía con orgullo.

- Pero si por ti fuera ni irías a la universidad ¿no hermano? – lo delató Kari.

- ¿Sabes Kari? Antes eras agradable – le reprochó Tai.

Después de un rato de charla… platicar sobre los eventos más relevantes de sus vidas en los últimos años ya daban la 1:00 pm por lo que Matt se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a sus amigos.

- Bueno chicos, ha sido… diferente – no sabía cual adjetivo usar para describir la reunión - pero me tengo que ir – dijo Matt en forma de despedida.

- Adiós Matt – dijeron todos en forma de despedida.

- Adiós – cuando estaba en la puerta del lugar se regresó a la mesa.

- ¿Olvidaste algo hermano? – le preguntó Tk.

- Si, había olvidado entregarle los boletos – afirmó.

- ¿Los conseguiste? – preguntó Tai.

- Si, justo esta mañana por eso fui al aeropuerto – confirmó él.

- Genial, muchas gracias Matt – dijo Sora contenta.

- Gracias Matt – contestaron los demás.

- Nos vemos esta noche – les dijo mientras salía del lugar en camino al carro.

Los demás continuaron en la cafetería por unos minutos más, pero Mimi estaba muy cansada así que Joe la llevó a donde se quedaría y prometió ir por ella por la noche para llevarla a donde sería el concierto de Matt. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y todos quedaron de verse en la noche. Después de varios años separados al fin estaban juntos, a todos les pasó lo mismo por la cabeza ¿cuánto tiempo duraría esto¿sería todo como antes?

* * *

**Fin del cap 2. Ya están juntos ¿qué será lo que les espera¿Tendrá esto algún impacto en sus vidas¿Se sentirán como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido o se sentirán como si jamás se hubieran conocido?**


	4. Cap 03 Unidos otra vez

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… una maestra nos traumó con el copyright 8-) y siento que me caerá la justicia sino hago esto xDDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap anterior agradezco los reviews… neta que amo a la gente que se toma la molestia… y como había dicho anteriormente, aún no tengo seguro lo de las parejas, pero ya me estoy haciendo una idea… al menos las ideas ya fluyen mejor.**

* * *

**Cap 3: Unidos otra vez**

Ya era de noche y poco a poco el local donde sería la presentación de Matt y su banda se fue llenando… él estaba tras bambalinas revisando las conexiones de los instrumentos, le echaba varias miradas a la lista de canciones que tocarían esa noche, preparaba cuerdas extras en caso de que se rompiera una, etc. Nunca se estaba quieto antes de una presentación.

- ¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas por todos lados? Me mareas – al ver que no le hacía caso, Han se empezó a desesperar – ¿acaso quieres que vomite a mitad del espectáculo?

- Tranquilo Ozzy Osbourne – le contestó Kuno el baterista de la banda mientras jugaba con las batacas – y tú también ¿te podrías estar quieto aunque sea una vez antes de un show? Este comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo tuyo nos empieza a estresar.

- Calma chicos, es solo que Matt es un perfeccionista – dijo defensivamente Touya el segundo guitarrista de la banda.

- Y tenía que salir el abogado del diablo – dijo en tono de broma Han.

- Síguete haciendo el chistoso y cuando estés en problemas tendrás que llamar a Kuno – le contestó en tono de advertencia pero riéndose.

- A veces yo me meto en problemas por su culpa – acusó Kuno a Han.

- Eso te pasa si quieres jugar con los grandes Kuno.

- Solo eres un año mayor que yo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Aquí anotaré algunos de los datos de los demás miembros de la banda Teen-Age Wolves.**

**Han de 19 años toca el bajo, es un poco más alto que Matt ojos oscuros y cabello negro muy parecido al estilo de Joe cuando estaba en preparatoria. Es el conquistador de la banda (después de Matt por supuesto) porque a diferencia de Matt él 'se deja querer', pero a pesar de ser un mujeriego es muy divertido. **

**Kuno de 18 años toca la batería, es el más joven y más alto de la banda, es castaño de ojos color avellana y usa el cabello despeinado. Por ser el más joven de la banda a veces le toca ser víctima de las bromas de Han.**

**Touya de 20 años es el segundo guitarrista de la banda, es el más bajito, tiene el cabello oscuro y ojos azul cielo, al ser el mayor siente una gran responsabilidad y casi siempre es el mediador en los pleitos que se llegan a presentar entre los integrantes de la banda.**

* * *

Ya casi era hora de que empezara la presentación. Matt se había asomado por la cortina, el lugar estaba repleto, pero no había señales de sus amigos. Les había preparado una mesa, pero como no habían llegado a tiempo había sido ocupada por unas chicas que estaban deseosas de captar una de las miradas de Matt. Sin duda lo habían logrado, pero no por las razones que ellas quisieran. Al fin logró distinguir a Tai.

_- Con ese peinado es imposible no notarlo._

Le habló al dueño del lugar para saber si podía conseguir un lugar para sus amigos. Este mando a un mesero por los muchachos y los llevó a un área que habían pensado no usarían para el concierto pues no les pareció necesario, pero si tenían a menos gente apretada todos estarían mejor. El área donde los habían sentado era un tipo lounge justo enseguida del escenario en la parte superior.

- Wow no creí que Matt nos fuera a tratar tan bien – decía Tai mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

- Siempre tan caballeroso Tai – le dijo Sora mientras le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

- Oh perdonen… señoritas – les dijo mientras se levantaba y les señalaba donde sentarse.

- ¿Desean algo de tomar? – preguntó el mesero.

- Si, quiero una piña colada – dijo Kari.

- Sin alcohol – agregó Tai.

- ¿Y tu qué te traes? – le reclamó Kari.

- Eres menor de edad hermanita, a mi me trae un agua mineral.

- Tai, que sano – le dijo Mimi.

- Un deportista tiene que serlo, nada de alcohol pasa por esta hermosa garganta… ¿ustedes van a ordenar algo? yo invito

- En ese caso quiero un sex on the beach – dijo Sora

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – dijo Tai mientras se acercaba a ella

- Es solo una bebida Tai

- Hahahahaha nunca cambias Tai, yo quiero unas medias de seda – dijo Mimi - ¿Y ustedes no van a pedir nada? – dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos.

- Yo quiero una cerveza – dijo Izzy.

- Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto – decía Mimi mientras se hacía la sorprendida - ¿y usted superior¿También se convirtió en un rebelde ahora? – y le guiñó el ojo

- Soy el conductor Mimi, creo que quieres llegar completa a tu destino ¿no es así?

- Pero un trago no le hará nada – insistió ella.

- Tráigale un mojito – dijo Sora

- ¿Tú también te pones en mí contra Sora?

- ¿Y tu Tk? – cambió su atención Sora hacia Tk

- Una cerveza también por favor

Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, no esperaban que Tk tomara la iniciativa para pedir una cerveza. Cuando el mesero se fue…

- Hey… él también es menor de edad – reclamó Kari.

- Bueno, Tk es responsable, sabe lo que hace, aparenta mayor edad y no tiene a su hermano mayor que le prohíba nada – dijo divertido Tai – tu te aguantas y te bebes tu piña colada sin alcohol.

- El show ya está por empezar – dijo Izzy.

Estaban pasando un rato muy agradable, ya habían pasado varias canciones y se acercaba el descanso de la banda.

- Sigan divirtiéndose, volvemos después de un descanso – dijo Matt a la audiencia que seguía pidiendo más canciones.

Dejaron los instrumentos, las luces que estaban dando al escenario se apagaron y el dj empezó a hacer mezclas. Generalmente durante cualquier presentación Matt se iba a los camerinos para descansar, pero notó como Han había estado mirando hacía donde estaban sus amigo o más bien sus amigas, por lo que decidió ir a ver qué se traía entre manos. Han subió las escaleras y se unió al grupo de los chicos.

- ¿Disfrutaron el show? – dijo mientras lanzaba una de sus sonrisas mas cautivadoras.

- Claro… tocan muy bien – respondió Sora - ¿Matt vendrá pronto?

- Así que conocen a Matt

- Si desde hace muchos años – respondió Sora

- Claroooo… con razón luces tan familiar, tu fuiste novia de Matt ¿no es así? _sabía que la había visto antes… lastima, tan linda ¿será que están en proceso de reconciliación?_

- Han hola – dijo una entusiasta Kari.

- Hikari ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco inseguro, la verdad es que no era muy bueno con los nombres, sobre todo conociendo a tantas chicas.

- Así es ¿sabes? tengo una amiga que está muy entusiasmada por conocerte, se llama Yuriko.

Han siguió viendo a los chicos, cuando se topó con Mimi.

- Hola Yuriko – le dijo a Mimi.

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no soy Yuriko, mi nombre es Mimi – le corrigió ella.

- ¿Y tu no estas entusiasmada por conocerme Mimi-chan? – preguntó un poco divertido.

- ¿Debería?

Durante su estadía en Estados Unidos Mimi conoció a muchos mujeriegos, ver a un chico así ahora no era una novedad para ella, pero sin duda ese tipo era divertido. Matt al ver que tan bien manejaban las chicas la situación y sin la necesidad de que sus amigos salieran en su protección no vio la necesidad de intervenir, fue entonces cuando Tk lo notó.

- Hermano ahí estas – dijo alegremente.

- Hola – dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt¿Te agrada andar espiando por los rincones? Descuida, tu novia está a salvo – dijo Han

- ¿Novia? – preguntó Matt sabiendo que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado.

- Si, Sora ¿no?

- No somos novios – contestaron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Entonces no te importa si la invito a salir?

- Sora es libre de salir con quien le plazca – dijo algo indiferente. – _Pero es tan inteligente que no saldrá contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra._

- Bueno, no tienes porqué preocuparte Mattie, tampoco te hagas el tonto y pídele a Sora que sea tu novia nuevamente… ningún hombre con todos sus tornillos la dejaría ir – y le guiñó el ojo a Sora.

- Métete en tus propios asuntos – le contestó cortante.

- Solo trato de ayudar.

- Ayuda más el que no estorba.

- Como quieras… ¿y cuándo saldremos tu y yo Mimi? – cambiando su atención hacia Mimi quien había perdido interés en la plática entre Han y Matt y se había puesto a platicar con Joe e Izzy tratando de convencer a uno para que bailara con ella. - ¿Mimi?

- Que aburridos – les decía a Joe e Izzy. – Cuando se sale es para divertirse ¿no?

- Yo me divierto sentado – le decía Kido. – No bailo, es mi política.

- Y yo tomando – agregó Izzy. – Y tengo que estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para bailar, cosa que no ha sucedido – y le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

- A-BU-RRI-DOS – les reclamaba la castaña. – Deberían de bailar conmigo después de todo no vengo a Odaiba todos los días.

- ¿Por qué no mejor bailas con Tai? – le dijo Joe mientras que los tres lo volteaban a ver bailar sin ningún ritmo ni dirección.

- No gracias, prefiero quedarme sentada – decía Tachikawa mientras tomaba su lugar en el sofá y volvía a tomar de su bebida. – ya sé, Tk…

- Oooooooooooh no – decía Tk mientras se alejaba de Mimi.

- Por favor, estoy aburrida – suplicaba ella.

- No me gusta bailar.

- Ni lo intentes Mimi, te hará hacer el ridículo – agregaba a la conversación Kari.

- ¿Disculpa? – se dirigió hacia ella Tk

- Me escuchaste, jamás te he visto bailar… debe haber una razón ¿Qué no?

- Con que crees que bailo del asco

- No lo creo, lo sé. – decía en tono orgulloso

- Prepárate para cambiar de idea – la tomo de la mano y la hizo levantarse de su asiento para ponerse a bailar.

- No es justo, yo le había dicho que bailara conmigo – renegaba Mimi

- Si quieres bailar tendrás que hacerlo con Tai – le decía Sora en forma divertida y entre risitas

- Pues yo creo que Tai quiere bailar contigo.

- Calla Mimi – dijo una Sora un poco sonrojada, no sé sabía si era porque se apenaba o por el calor del lugar.

- Con que así nos llevamos… TAICHI, SORA QUIERE QUE LA SAQUES A BAILAR – le grito Mimi

- ¿Pero qué haces?

- Ya veo que no te pudiste resistir a mis mágicos e hipnotizantes movimientos.

- Espero que juegues mejor fútbol que como bailas – le dijo Sora burlona.

- Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso – le decía mientras la jalaba a su lado para bailar.

- Genial, Kari y Sora ya están bailando cuando era yo quien quería bailar en primer lugar… Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt- le gritó Mimi

- No – se limitó a decir el rubio.

- Por favooooooooor – le suplicaba ella

- A mi no me convencerás – le decía serio.

- Para mi sería un honor bailar contigo Mimi – interrumpió Han.

- Última oportunidad Matt, sino bailaré con Han – le advirtió Mimi.

En lugar de decirle algo Matt se sentó donde había estado su hermano y tomó la cerveza que traía el mesero.

- Adelante – les dijo.

Mimi aceptó la invitación de Han. Bailaron un par de canciones. Mimi veía como bailaban Kari y Tk, realmente se veían bien juntos.

_- De seguro hay algo entre ellos¿por qué es que Kari trata tan mal a Tk entonces? Tengo que hablar con ella_ – pensaba Mimi, cuando volteó a ver a Sora y Tai – _Tai no ha cambiado ni un poco, y parece que su habilidad para bailar tampoco… aún le gusta Sora estoy segura, pero... – _volteó a ver a Matt quién se encontraba sentado, bebiendo y viéndolos fijamente – ¿_Matt aún tendrá sentimientos hacia Sora¿y Sora sabrá lo que siente Tai?_

- ¿Y qué opinas? – le preguntaba Han.

- Oh perdón ¿me decías algo? – le preguntaba Mimi mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

- Te preguntaba ¿qué se siente atraer tantas miradas a la vez?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno no es por nada, pero estas bailando con el integrante de TeenAge Wolves más deseado por las chicas – le decía un poco presumido y le dirigía la mirada hacía otro lado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que los observaban… y las miradas no eran muy amistosas, tomando en cuenta que dos de los integrantes estaba ahí arriba.

- Creo que ya es suficiente – les interrumpió Matt

- Matt ¿podrías dejar de ser un aguafiestas? Tuviste tu oportunidad de bailar con Mimi, pero la desaprovechaste.

- Es hora de irnos a preparar para la segunda tanda – dijo indiferente al comentario previo de su compañero.

- Bien, nos vemos luego Mimi – se despidió Han

- Bye – dijo mientras iba a sentarse entre Joe e Izzy – alguno de los dos me tiene que sacar a bailar – les decía – no se cómo le harán, pero se ponen de acuerdo para bailar conmigo – les decía aún más seria.

- ¿Por qué no bailas con Matt? – le decía un Izzy un poco pasado de copas

- Porque él estará en el escenario… duh… creo que mejor dejas de tomar Izzy.

Después de un momento las luces se apagaron de nuevo, y de repente se encendieron dando directamente al escenario. La banda empezaba otra de sus canciones, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. En ese momento Tai y Sora se unieron a Mimi, Izzy y Joe.

- ¿Se divirtieron? – le preguntaba Mimi a Sora.

- La verdad si – le contestó ella

- No seré el mejor bailarín, pero mis encantos las conquistan a todas – alardeaba Tai - ¿Y dónde está Kari?

- Justo allá – señalaba Mimi hacia donde se encontraban bailando Kari y Tk. – Hacen una linda pareja – se le escapó.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se alarmó Tai.

- Tranquilo Tai, se trata de Tk… aquí no tienes que hacer el papel del hermano sobreprotector – le decía Joe.

- Es cierto¿quieres ser como Matt con Tk? – agregó Izzy.

- Ok, pero si lo veo sobrepasarse con mi hermanita… correrá sangre – advertía Tai, lanzando una mirada hacía donde se encontraba la pareja bailando al ritmo de la balada rock que tocaba TeenAge Wolves.

Sin embargo la pareja anteriormente mencionada sintió la mirada de todos los chicos y poco a poco se giraron para confirmar sus presentimientos, estaban siendo observados por todos; lo que provocó que Kari inmediatamente se separara de Tk.

- ¿Realmente te avergüenza que te vean conmigo Yagami?

- ¿Yagami¿por qué me dices así?

- Tu me dices Takaishi todo el tiempo… así que lo que mas te preocupa es que te diga Yagami, no que te vean bailando conmigo

- ¿Qué? Claro que me avergüenza que me vean bailando contigo, tengo una reputación que mantener… ni se te vaya a ocurrir decirle a alguien que bailamos, es más ni siquiera que salimos juntos quien sabe qué daños irreversibles le haga eso a mi popularidad – decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y volteaba a un lado para evitar la mirada de Tk y la de los demás. – _cállate tonta, no digas nada más – _se decía así misma

- Como quieras – Tk se dio media vuelta y se regresó a donde estaba su bebida

El resto de los chicos se hicieron los que no vieron nada, tratando de disimular.

- No hace falta que hagan eso, como si no los hubiéramos visto – dijo mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

- No te preocupes Tk, mi hermana es una pesada con todo mundo… mmm… no lo tomes personal – le daba ánimos Tai

- No es la gran cosa, es solo que pensé que como no estábamos en la escuela dejaría de actuar.

- Entonces… ¿no te gusta Kari? – se atrevió a preguntar Mimi.

- Mimi – la regañó Sora

- Gomen – respondió ella

- Hahahahaha – rió Tk – no, Kari… no es de mi interés… digamos que no es mi tipo – contestó calmadamente

Pasó el tiempo y Mimi finalmente logró bailar con Izzy y Joe quienes se hicieron mucho del rogar, pero al final lo logró. También bailó con Tk e incluso con Tai. Sora se unió al grupo y estuvieron bailando y coreando algunas de las canciones de la banda. Pero para Kari la noche había cambiado, se quedó sentada hasta que Mimi la obligó a pararse y bailar con ellos, pero ella evitaba cualquier acercamiento con Tk. El concierto estaba por terminar.

- Esperamos que se hayan divertido… esta es la última rola de la noche, creo que ya muchos la conocen… hasta la próxima – concluyó Matt mientras tocaba los primeros acordes de la canción.

- Le quiero dedicar esta canción a Mimi, que está allá arriba – señaló Han

- ¿Para mi?

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu Mimi eres rápida – le hacía burla Tai.

- Cállate Tai, ese tipo haría lo que fuera por llamar la atención

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todas las chicas gritaban y cantaban junto con la banda. Algunas gritaban cuánto los amaban, etc. Sin duda eran la banda más popular de Odaiba. Cuando el concierto se acabó estaban esperando en el estacionamiento a que saliera Matt.

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi hermano, dijo que aún no pueden salir porque las fans están tapando la salida – les anunció el único rubio presente.

- Esto va a tomar un rato ¿no es así? – se quejó Tai

- Entonces hagamos nuestra propia fiesta mientras – propuso Mimi

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sora

Mimi tomó las llaves de Joe, abrió el carro y encendió la radio.

- Listo – y se puso a bailar.

- Todos se le quedaban viendo raro.

- ¿Qué? No me digan que nunca hicieron algo así después de ir a un concierto – dudó Mimi.

- No, no recuerdo haberlo echo – contestó Sora

- No lo puedo creer… es de lo mejor cuando te quedas con ganas de más

- Yo no tengo ganas de más, apenas puedo con mi alma – dijo Joe.

- Pero que poco aguante… ¿y¿voy a ser la única bailando?

- Eso es solo común de los americanos – le contestó una voz por detrás

- No me digas americana Matt – le contestó sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. - ¿Y ahora qué¿ya cada quien para su casa?

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – preguntó Izzy

- Podemos ir a mi casa

- ¿No habrá problema Mimi? – le preguntó Sora

- Claro que no, estoy yo sola… así que no hay ningún problema

- ¿Por qué no lo dices de una ves Mimi? Tienes miedo de quedarte solita y quieres que te acompañemos – le decía Tai en tono burlón

- Les dije que podíamos ir a mi casa, no que se quedaran a vivir ahí… pero si ya quieren regresar a sus casas, adelante

- ¿Qué dices hermano? – preguntó Tk a Matt

- Por mi no hay problema, pero ¿tu no tendrás problemas?

- No, mamá se fue el fin de semana con la abuela

- Entonces vamos

- Genial, ya dos chicos guapos me van a acompañar… ¿qué el resto de ustedes son unos aburridos?

- Si ellos son guapos yo soy el adonis japonés – dijo Tai – los Yagami también vamos

- Tengo que llamar a mi mamá, pero no creo que haya problema – agregó Sora

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Tai a Joe e Izzy quienes habían permanecido en silencio.

- Yo creo que Izzy no está en buen estado para llegar a su casa – dijo Joe

- ¿Quieres que te haga el cuatro?

- Me sorprendería que lograras hacerlo sin caerte

- Basta de platica, todos vamos y punto – finalizó la 'americana' – Yo me iré con Joe para asegurarme de que sí vaya, ustedes síganos.

- Si, capitán – le respondió Tai

- Ojala me obedecieran todo el tiempo – finalizó Mimi mientras subía a Izzy al carro y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad. – No se queden atrás – les dijo mientras Joe ya empezaba a conducir.

Sora y Kari se fueron con Tai siguiendo a Joe, mientras Tk acompañaba a Matt. El recorrido fue rápido y llegaron a la casa de Mimi. Desde el exterior se podía apreciar que era una casa grande. Sora reconoció el lugar, hace muchos años ella había estado ahí, esa casa pertenecía a la abuela paterna de Mimi. Cuando entraron al lugar también se pudieron dar cuenta que el lugar lucía deshabitado, había muebles cubiertos con sábanas y plástico.

- Disculpen el desorden, como saben llegué hace unas horas y apenas limpié la sala, cocina y una habitación – se excusó la castaña.

- Mimi¿segura que no hay problema de que estemos aquí? – preguntó Sora

- No para nada

- ¿No dirá nada tu abuela? – dudó en preguntar.

- Mi abuela… murió hace unos años, así que no creo que le moleste que traiga a mis amigos – concluyó un poco seria

- Lo siento Mimi, no sabía

- No te preocupes¿quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó cambiando su tono a uno mas alegre.

- ¿No tendrás una cerveza? – preguntó Izzy

- No más alcohol de ningún tipo para ti – le advirtió Joe y le empujó un poco con el dedo sobre el hombro, lo que hizo que Izzy fácilmente perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar al piso.

- Izzy ¿estas bien? – se apresuraron todos a su alrededor.

- Hahahahahahaha – Izzy no dejaba de reírse – no siento nada, no siento nada

- Eso es por el alcohol, tu cuerpo se encuentra entumecido… pero espera a mañana, no será un lindo despertar.

Los chicos se fueron a la sala, Mimi sacó unas botanas y jugos pues era todo lo que tenía en la alacena.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo… ¿Qué pasará en casa de Mimi¿De qué cosas nos enteraremos? espero que les haya gustado, estoy tratando de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible :) si les gustó dejen review, sino pónganme sus sugerencias. Es decir, dejen review xDDD  
**


	5. Cap 04 Poniéndonos al día

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… ya sé… ya han de estar hartos de lo mismo, pero no tengo idea de qué otra manera iniciar T.T**

**Creo que ha sido el capitulo que he tardado más en subir, pero es porque justo en este momento lo acabo de terminar... tengo miles de tareas por terminar :s y por supuesto no hice mis tareas, pero no podía concentrarme y me sentía culpable de ponerme a escribir el cap en vez de hacer tarea y no hacía ni una de las dos U**

**  
**

* * *

**Cap 4: Poniéndonos al día**

Los chicos se fueron a la sala, Mimi sacó unas botanas y jugos pues era todo lo que tenía en la alacena.

- Disculpen la escasez de alimento, pero era llenar la despensa o arreglarme para salir – dijo divertida la castaña.

- ¿Y por qué no te arreglaste? – le dijo en tono de burla Tai

- Tú cállate cabellos necios – le dijo Mimi y le aventó una papa frita.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Si este peinado está de moda.

- En tu planeta – completó Matt

- Genial¿ahora todos se van a poner en mi contra?

- Izzy está de tu lado – dijo el mayor de los rubios

- Izumi ya está botado – agregó Tai

Y efectivamente Izzy estaba mal acostado en uno de los sillones, hablando entre dientes… era una imagen graciosa, después de todo ninguno había visto a Koushiro en tal estado antes.

- Izzy, Izzy… - le hablaba Tai

- Yagami Taichi, deja en paz al pobre de Izzy… no ha pasado la mejor de las noches – lo regañaba Sora

- Calma Sora, esto es divertido – le decía mientras se acercaba un poco a Izzy

- ¿Qué dices Izzy?...

- Mi… e… da… - alcanzaba a balbucear el chico

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo – trataba de descifrar lo que decía el pelirrojo

- Mimi…

- ¿Mimi¿qué tiene Mimi? – le interrogaba Tai

- Ya déjenlo en paz, parece que nunca antes había tomado – trató de defenderlo Mimi

- Shhhhh… ¿qué con Mimi¿te gusta? – preguntó el castaño

- Muy gracioso Tai… ¿es común en ti aprovecharte de tus amigos cuando no pueden defenderse? – le decía Mimi tratando de hacerlo sentir culpable

- ¿Quieres la verdad o te miento para que no pienses tan mal de mí?

- Eres un pesado – le contestó resignada, pero riéndose

- Mimi es linda – finalmente contestó Izzy

- ¿Necesita embriagarse para decir eso? Pudo haber dicho algo más interesante – renegó Tai – Oye Izzy… ¿te gusta Mimi? – preguntó de nuevo con la esperanza de que ahora dijera algo que lo comprometiera.

- Mmmm… - fue todo lo que salió de Izzy

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un si? – preguntó Tai a sus amigos cuando de repente sintió que lo jalaban de los hombros. – ¿Qué pasa Izzy? No me digas que quieres vomitar

Cuando de repente sucedió, no, no fue vómito; los labios de Izzy y Tai se unieron en un beso. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y le tomó como 2 segundos a Tai reaccionar y apartarse lo más rápido que pudo, provocando que ese rápido movimiento jalara a Izzy quien aun se encontraba recargado de los hombros de Taichi y cayera sobre él.

- Quítate, quítate – decía Tai como si se tratara de un animal.

- Tranquilo Tai, lo más seguro es que creía que se trataba de Mimi – trató de calmarlo Matt mientras Tai se zafaba de Izzy.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo y actuar tan cool, a ti NO TE BESÓ – le gritó

- Tu te lo ganaste Tai, debiste dejarlo en paz – decía Sora mientras volteaba a ver como había quedado Izzy tirado en el suelo con las piernas aun sobre el sillón, quien parecía estaba sollozando.

- ¿Te lastimaste Izzy? – Preguntó Joe, mientras trataba de ayudarlo a incorporarse. - ¿Estas bien?

- Mimi – decía entre sollozos

- ¿Qué pasa Izzy? – decía ella mientras se acercaba un poco a su amigo, quien estaba de pie gracias a Joe y Tk quienes lo sostenían.

- No me quieres…

Todos se quedaron un poco choqueados, Tai aun se limpiaba la boca como si quisiera quitar todo rastro de Izzy de sus labios. Cuando de repente el pelirrojo sacó fuerzas y se impulsó hacia Mimi cayéndole encima.

- Izzy – dijo tratando de sostenerse, pero el peso de él y en ese estado era demasiado. Lo que hizo que cayeran, Matt que estaba detrás de ella se apresuró y logró sostenerla de la espalda, Tk y Joe se apresuraron para sostener nuevamente a Izzy, pero él se negaba a soltar a Mimi.

- No, no, no, no, no – decía aferrándose a la castaña.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntaba Joe jalándolo hacía el.

- A Mimi – contestó como niño pequeño

- Izzy – se quejaba ella

- Izzy suéltala ya, alguien va a salir lastimado – le decía Sora

- A la de tres los separamos – dijo Tk – uno, dos y tres – cuando dijo tres le picó las costillas a Izzy y Joe lo jaló lo mas fuerte que pudo, igual Matt jaló a Mimi y por fin se separaron. Izzy cayó sobre Joe, Tk al hacerse hacía atrás cayó sobre Sora. Y Matt sostuvo a Mimi para que no se lastimara.

- Auch – se quedó la pelirroja

- Lo siento – se disculpó él y le dio la mano para pararse.

- Lo mejor será mantener a Izzy alejado de Mimi, al menos hasta que se le pase esto – sugirió Kari.

- Si… Mimi ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos acostarlo? – preguntó Tk

- Está mi habitación

Joe y Matt llevaron a Izzy al cuarto de Mimi, mientras ella los llevaba a la habitación. Los demás se sentaron y esperaron a que volvieran.

- Que noche, jamás esperé ver a Izzy de esa manera – dijo Sora mientras agarraba un vaso con jugo.

- Yo tampoco – dijeron Kari y Tk al mismo tiempo.

- Y además comportándose así – agregó Kari - ¿Será la única manera que encuentra para declarársele a Mimi?

- Claro que no – dijo Tk – debe ser efecto del alcohol.

- Que efecto del alcohol ni que nada, mañana se las verá conmigo – decía un amenazante Tai, aun tallándose los labios

- Tai tu te lo buscaste – lo reprendió Sora

- Pero, pero…

- Pero nada

- Pero violó mis virginales labios, y ahora tendré un trauma – se quejaba él

- Virginales… ajá – decía Sora mientras giraba los ojos

- Tai deberías de ser actor – le sugirió Tk

- ¿Lo dices por mi increíble talento, porque soy ridículamente bien parecido o por ambas?

- Lo decía por lo dramático – dijo Tk mientras le corría una gota por la tonta pregunta de Tai

- Al fin logramos acostar a Izzy – anunció Joe quien venía bajando las escaleras seguido de Mimi y Matt – pero fue difícil

- ¿Tu dónde dormirás Mimi? No pensarás dormir en tu habitación con Izzy ¿verdad? – preguntó Kari

- Hay varias habitaciones, o puedo dormir aquí mismo en la sala – dijo ella

- Yo no creo que Izzy represente un problema, no creo que se despierte hasta mañana muuuuuuuuy tarde – dijo Joe – pero aun así no me parece buena idea dejarte sola Mimi, así que yo también me quedaré

- Gracias superior – dijo alegremente

- ¿No será que estas celoso Joe? – preguntó Tai en tono de burla

- Claro que no Tai – le contestó un poco sonrojado

- No lo niegues Joe, Mimi siempre te ha gustado… ya somos lo suficientemente grandes como para decir la verdad ¿no? – siguió insistiendo Tai

- Tai cállate – le dijo un Joe notablemente más sonrojado

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Actúa como un hombre

- Suficiente Tai, deja de estar hostigando al pobre de Joe – lo regañó Sora

- Nunca dejas que me divierta – le contestó como niño pequeño

- Dinos Mimi¿cuándo te regresarás a Estados Unidos? – preguntó Tk

- De hecho… vine a quedarme – contestó ella

- ¿En serio? – preguntaron todos

- Si, como ya terminé la preparatoria… planeo estudiar la carrera aquí

- ¿Y vivirás aquí? – preguntó Kari

- Si, esta casa pertenecía a mi abuela y a su muerte me la dejo por lo que no tengo que preocuparme por la renta – contestó ella – aunque talvez deba venderla y mudarme a un departamento más pequeño, esta casa es demasiado grande para mi sola

- ¿Para ti sola¿Y tus padres¿No vendrán? – preguntaba la pelirroja

- Eeeh no… digamos que me estoy independizando

- ¿Y a dónde fue que te mudaste? – le preguntó Kido

- ¿Mudanza?

- En la cafetería mencionaste que no nos habías podido escribir porque te habías mudado – le recordó él

- Aaah si… lo dije… mmm…

- Mimi ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó quien había sido su amiga más cercana por muchos años, Sora

- Cuando vivía en Estados Unidos me tuve que mudar porque mis padres se separaron… de Nueva York me mudé a California… y es todo – dijo en tono de conclusión

- ¿Fue por eso que también te pusiste a trabajar? – se atrevió a preguntar Tai

- Si… cuando mis padres se separaron la situación financiera no era la mejor… como no tenía las notas más altas no me iban a dar una beca – dijo bromeando - así que tuve que empezar a trabajar para poder pagar la escuela… como pueden ver, no soy la princesita de hace años

- No lo puedo creer… Mimi "la princesa" Tachikawa trabajó para poder pagar sus estudios – dijo en tono de sorpresa Matt

- Eres un fastidioso Matt – le contestó – y no me digas princesa… odio que me digan así

- Para nosotros tu siempre serás nuestras princesa – le dijo molestándola

- Pesado… suficiente de mí – dijo - ¿Qué hay con ustedes¿Qué están haciendo actualmente? Tu sigues en el fútbol ¿no es así Tai?

- Sip – dijo con orgullo – Además ya tengo 1 año en la universidad estudiando mercadotecnia

- ¿Mercadotecnia? Jamás lo pensé de ti… pensé que te quedarías en los deportes

- Me encantan los deportes y por eso es que me entreno duro en el fútbol, pero para poder seguir con mi entrenamiento, es decir, que mis padres lo paguen debo seguir en la universidad – dijo con cara de fastidio – no me malinterpreten, la mercadotecnia realmente me fascina, pero si por mi fuera le dedicaría todo mi tiempo al fútbol.

- ¿Y usted superior? Siguió en la medicina me imagino – apostó la castaña

- Así es, me encanta y es lo que siempre quise estudiar… ya estoy en mi segundo año en la carrera

- De seguro serás el mejor doctor – le dijo Sora

- Sora, a mi no me dices que seré el mejor jugador – renegó Tai

- ¿Y tu qué estas haciendo Matt¿Sigues el plan de Tai y estudias otra cosa diferente a la música? – le preguntó Mimi

- Pues si princesa… también tengo un año en la universidad y estudio arquitectura

- Que no me digas princesa – le dijo mientras lo veía feo - ¿Y por qué no estudiaste algo relacionado con la música¿Tu papá también te tiene contra la pared?

- Para nada, a mi me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y si quería ir a la universidad bien por mi… quise estudiar arquitectura porque la música es mi hobby y no quiero convertirlo en mi profesión al punto de que en algún momento corra el riesgo de asquearme. – dijo calmadamente

- Si algo realmente te gusta no tiene por qué asquearte ¿no? – preguntó Kari

- No me quise arriesgar, además… si algo con la música está destinado a pasar, pasará… pero quiero tener un plan alterno

- Wow un Matt que piensa en el futuro – dijo Mimi

- Lo siento princesa, no funciona… no harás que me moleste – decía en tono orgulloso

- ¿Desde cuándo es tan paciente? – preguntó y todos se encogieron de hombros - ¿Y tu Sora?

- Bueno… al igual que Matt y Tai ya tengo 1 año en la universidad, estudio diseño gráfico, trabajo en la florería de mi mamá y sigo en el tenis pero como hobby

- ¿Diseño gráfico? – preguntó Mimi - ¿por qué te decidiste por esa carrera?

- Durante mi último año en la preparatoria aún estaba indecisa sobre lo que quería estudiar, así que fui a la universidad y estuve entrando a varias clases de diferentes carreras… algunos chicos me dieron información y fue cuando me decidí – concluyó

- Yo no sabía que te habías decidido a esa carrera por un chico – le dijo Kari

- No fue por eso – contestó rápidamente y notablemente un poco ruborizada.

- ¿Segura Sora? – le preguntó picaramente Mimi

- Mimi – renegó ella

- Ok, ok… no dije nada. ¿Y ustedes? – le preguntó Mimi a Kari y Tk.

- Bueno… estamos en preparatoria – dijo alegremente Tk

- ¿Y ya han pensado qué quieren estudiar?

- Yo estoy interesada en la medicina – dijo rápidamente Kari – Quizás podrías ayudarme Joe

- Claro… no tenía idea de que estabas interesada en la medicina

- Yo tampoco tenía idea… según recuerdo le tienes mucho asco a la sangre y no soportas los hospitales Kari – le dijo su hermano

- Cállate Tai – le dijo Kari mientras le mandaba una de sus peores miradas – No le presten atención… la razón por la que no me agradan mucho los hospitales es que de pequeña fui muy enfermiza, pero quiero ayudar a que la gente no pase por lo mismo que yo – concluyó ella

- ¿Yagami Hikari pensando en otros? – preguntó sorprendido Tai - ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?

-Ha ha que gracioso eres Taichi

- A mi me parece genial que pienses así Kari, y cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras – le dijo Joe – Tu no nos haz dicho qué harás Tk.

- Yo aún no me decido… estoy interesado en la literatura y también en la enseñanza… creo que son cosas que puedo estudiar al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Dos carreras? Que ambicioso – le dijo Mimi

- Hey… ¿y yo qué? – renegó Tai – recuerda que entreno para ser un profesional y que además voy a la universidad

- Discúlpeme señor Yagami, no era mi intención ofenderlo – dijo Mimi en broma

- Estas perdonada… tu no nos haz dicho qué es lo que estudiaras Tachikawa

- Producción musical

- ¿Producción musical? Me imaginaba más a Matt en esa carrera que a ti – confesó Sora

- Yo también me hubiese imaginado más a Yamato en esa carrera que a mi misma, pero esto me gustó mucho… digamos que en América descubrí mi gusto por la música

- ¿Y dónde estudiarás Mimi? – le preguntó Matt, de repente la conversación se le hizo interesante

- En el conservatorio de música de Japón que se encuentra en Odaiba

- Es muy difícil poder ingresar a esa escuela – siguió Matt

- Wow ¿en serio? Felicidades Mimi – la felicitaba Sora

- ¿Cómo lograste entrar? – le preguntó el rubio

- Cuando estaba en Estados Unidos uno de los maestros me descubrió… por decirlo de alguna manera, hicimos uno grabación, se la trajo a Japón y hace 1 mes tuve respuesta de la escuela, el próximo ciclo escolar inicio en el conservatorio en el área de producción musical

- ¿Eso significa que te quedarás a vivir aquí? – preguntó el distraído castaño

- Si, al menos por un par de años – dijo felizmente Tachikawa - ¿E Izzy?

- ¿Qué con él? – siguió Tai

- ¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que hace?

- ¿Aparte de dormir y posiblemente vomitar tu cama? – bromeó Tai

- ¿Hermano?

- ¿Si?

- Iuck – concluyó Kari

- ¿Acaso eso se ha vuelto tu frase o algo por el estilo?

- Una frase requiere de más de una expresión Tai – le corrigió Matt

- Empiezo a creer que la gente está en mi contra

- No seas tan egocéntrico Tai… ni paranoico – lo regañó Sora – Lo siento Mimi, la verdad es que no tengo idea a qué se dedique Izzy

- Apuesto a qué tiene que ver con computadoras –dijo en tono aburrido Kari

Los chicos siguieron platicando, riendo y recordando tiempos de cuando estuvieron juntos en el digi-mundo, aunque eso estaba en el pasado por el momento era lo único que los unía, después de todo habían pasado muchos años separados y se daban cuenta de que ya no eran los niños que fueron antes, ya no tenían cosas en común y ya no se recordaban como antes. La mayoría ya eran adultos, con problemas que obviamente no revelarían a sus interlocutores pues no se sentían en la confianza de hacerlo, ya no se sentían como los amigos de antes, pero trataban de disimularlo por no querer ofender a los demás y porque cada uno sentía que era el único en sentirse de esa manera. De echo esa pequeña reunión de madrugada los hacía sentir como esas reuniones de viejos compañeros de secundaria donde se cuentan lo que han hecho en todos esos años, solo para descubrir que ya no son lo que solían ser y que lo único que queda de ellos como eran son los recuerdos de sus gloriosos días juntos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora ya eran las 4:00 am. Mimi había sacado unas botellas de vodka por lo que ya ninguno estaba en condiciones de tomar el volante, poco a poco se fueron quedaron dormidos donde estaban, de pronto Joe se descubrió hablando con Mimi sin que nadie los molestara.

- ¿Hay alguien especial en su vida superior? – preguntó dudosa Mimi aunque mas desinhibida por los efectos del alcohol en sus venas.

- La verdad, no tengo idea – bromeó él. – Vaya… debes de estar muy acostumbrada a las fiestas, son las 4 y aun no tienes cara de sueño… y ya todos los demás se rindieron – dijo mientras que veía a Kari y Sora acomodadas en los sillones, y los chicos en el suelo con nada más que unos cojines para recargar la cabeza.

- Hahahahaha no, debe ser la emoción de verlos nuevamente

- ¿Por qué no nos habías visitado antes Mimi? – dijo en tono más serio el peliazul.

- Había estado ocupada

- ¿Durante ocho años? – dudó él.

- Las cosas eran más complicadas de las que cree superior, no entendería

- Entonces explícame – insistió él.

- Creo que ya es hora de dormir – dijo tratando de evadir el tema

- No estas tan cansada

- Claro que si, usted mismo lo dijo… son las 4 de la mañana, a las 6 tengo que ir a correr

- Ni que te fueras a levantar – bromeó

_- Genial, parece que ya olvidó el tema _– pensó para si misma – Ya veremos, creo que será usted quien no se levantara – dijo ella mientras iba en su camino al baño.

_- ¿Qué habrá pasado que no me quiere decir¿No me tendrá la confianza¿Qué esconde? ­_– Muchas dudas se formaban en la cabeza de Joe, pero él tampoco había sido completamente honesto con sus amigos, así que en cierta manera se sentía hipócrita, fue por eso que decidió no insistirle más a la castaña.

Cuando Mimi salió del baño, Joe ya se había acomodado en el suelo dejándole libre el sofá donde habían estado ellos dos platicando. Aquella imagen del superior durmiendo aferrado a la almohada le parecía graciosa y tierna a la vez. Fue al closet en busca de sábanas y tapó a Sora, Kari y Tk, fue de regreso al closet por más sábanas cuando se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Matt con cara de medio dormido.

- Aaah – dio un pequeño grito Mimi – Yamato me asustaste – lo regañó

- Pensé que podías necesitar ayuda – era su manera de disculparse

- Estoy bien, no hay ningún problema – decía mientras se estiraba por una de las sábanas que se encontraban en lo más alto del closet, y que apenas podía tocar estando parada de puntitas. – Ya casi

- Yamato estiró el brazo y sin más problemas bajó un par de sábanas.

- Sino eres lo suficientemente alta, me puedes decir – le dijo Matt para molestarla.

- ¿Tu nueva misión en la vida es hacerme sentir pequeña?

- Aún no lo decido, déjame ayudarte – le quitó las sábanas.

Los dos fueron a la sala y cubrieron a Joe y a Tai quien no dejaba de roncar.

- Me dan ganas de darle una patada a ver si así se calla – confesó Matt

- Sino lo hubieras dicho, yo habría fingido no haber visto nada – bromeó Mimi

- Yamato sonrió por el comentario de Mimi mientras acomodaba su cojín lo más alejado posible de Tai.

- Buenas noches americana – le dijo mientras tomaba una de las sábanas y se recostaba

- Good night idol – le contestó ella mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

Al día siguiente a Izzy lo despertó un horrible dolor de cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, de hecho no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, trataba de hacer memoria de todo lo que había echo la noche anterior, pero solo recordaba cuando estaba en el bar con sus amigos y escuchaban tocar TeenAge Wolves, pero después de eso todo era confuso.

- Bueno, si estoy vestido significa que nada pasó – dijo para el mismo en tono de alivio.

Se asomó por la puerta y no vio a nadie por el largo pasillo por lo que decidió bajar las escaleras, bajó con mucho cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, definitivamente nunca había estado en ese lugar. De repente escuchó ruido en un cuarto, siguió caminando tratando de ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Mimi?

- Por fin te despertaste

- Buenos días – le contestó mientras se acomodaba en una silla, recargaba sus brazos en la mesa y hundía su cara entre su manos.

- ¿Buenos días¿Qué no sabes la hora que es?

- Por favor, no grites – le suplicó el despeinado pelirrojo

- No estoy gritando… oooooh tienes un dolor de cabeza

- Y es mortal

- Exagerado – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y seguía cocinando

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Yamato se tenía que ir y Tk se fue con él, Kari estuvo mencionando algo sobre su ropa, su cabello y Tai la llevó a casa y Sora y el superior salieron pero estarán de vuelta en cualquier momento

- Ah ¿Qué haces?

- Comida… bueno, para ti vendría siendo el desayuno

- ¿Desayuno? No gracias¿no tienes aspirinas y café?

- ¿Aspirinas y café? Wow algo me dice que no es la primera vez que tienes una cruda – lo acusó Mimi

- Lo mejor es que desayunes bien – le dijo Joe quien venía entrando a la cocina seguido de Sora

- Te trajimos unas aspirinas – anunció ella

- Gracias

- Pero no te las daremos sino desayunas – lo amenazó Sora

- No recordaba que fueran tan malos… ok, desayunaré ¿qué es?

- No investigues y comételo – le dijo Mimi

- ¿Tú lo cocinaste? – preguntó un preocupado Izzy

- Si

- En tal caso prefiero que me de un derrame cerebral a morir por intoxicación

- Sigue con ese tipo de comentarios y no te alimentaré – decía la castaña mientras le ponía un bol de ramen enfrente

- No luce mal, pero ¿cómo sabrá? – se cuestionaba el pelirrojo

- Solo cómelo – le dijo Sora

- Ustedes dos también siéntense – les ordenó Mimi

- ¿Nosotros también? – preguntaron preocupados Joe y Sora

- Si – sirvió otros dos platos de ramen

Ahí estaban los tres sentados viendo sus platos de ramen caliente. La verdad es que no sabían que tan hábil era Mimi en la cocina, al menos nada se había quemado y la comida olía bien, pero aún conservaban esa imagen de la princesita y una princesita no sabe cocinar.

- ¿Qué¿Se le van a quedar viendo? No se va a desaparecer

- Ojala lo hiciera – dejó escapar Izzy

- Koushiro – lo regañó Mimi

- Está bien, está bien – el pelirrojo agarró valor, hundió la cuchara en la comida y sacó una buena porción de ramen, los otros dos lo veían, dudó unos segundos, esperó a que se enfriara un poco y se lo comió

- ¿Y bien¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Joe

- Mmmm… está muy bueno, delicioso de echo – concluyó el pelirrojo para seguir comiendo

Al terminar de comer, Sora, Izzy y Joe se despidieron para dejar que Mimi descansara. Joe llevó a Izzy y Sora a sus casas. Pero en vez de ponerse a descansar Mimi tomó una escoba para ponerse a limpiar al menos dos cuartos. Esa era una casa muy grande, para cuando terminara de limpiar probablemente tendría que empezar de nuevo.

- Definitivamente tengo que vender esta casa y conseguirme un lugar más chico – decía mientras limpiaba una ventana y veía el jardín trasero. Un lugar enorme donde había pasado muchos días de su infancia. En ese momento recordó el día que llevó a Sora por primera vez a la casa de su abuela. Fue una tarde de verano y ellas nadaban en la piscina, esa piscina que se encontraba cubierta. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en su infancia, debía limpiar lo más que pudiera. Después de todo no puede vender una casa sucia. – Este lugar requiere de mucho trabajo.

* * *

**Final del cap 4. Espero que les guste**** ¿Qué hará Mimi¿A dónde se mudará después de vender la casa de sus abuelos? Muchas más cosas se revelaran en los próximos capítulos. ¿Qué esconde cada uno¿Por qué nadie habla de lo que siente respecto a su amistad¿Aún habrá tiempo para recobrar lo perdido o la amistad que los unió es parte del pasado así como sus recuerdos?**

**Dejen review **


	6. Cap 05 Somos diferentes

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece****… para que no lo extrañen xDDD Lamento haber tardado tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto en actualizar, pero ya se acercan los finales en la universidad además de mil rollos TT no meto excusas, solo para que sepan que no es nomás porque los he querido hacer sufrir o porque ya no quería seguir el fic :P Aún tengo mil ideas para esta cosa… y ni siquiera estamos remotamente cerca de lo que yo llamo el principio xDDDD**

* * *

**Cap 5: Somos diferentes**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que habían estado todos los digi-elegidos bajo el mismo techo. Ya era jueves y como ya se acercaba el fin de semana cada quien ya estaba en el proceso de planear su fin de semana.

Mimi se encontraba en el centro comercial de Odaiba caminando, entrando de tienda en tienda, y viendo todas las vitrinas. Hace tiempo que no tenía tiempo de esas actividades tan mundanas. Entró en una tienda de música pensando en que talvez encontraría algo que le serviría para cuando entrara a la escuela. Aunque aún no tenía la tira de materias que llevaría ni los materiales que necesitaría, entrar a la escuela le entusiasmaba. Y estar en tiendas de música la hacía sentir en el ambiente. Estaba viendo unos mp3 cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella mientras se giraba para ver quien la llamaba. – Kari

- Hello Mimi¿qué haces¿de shopping? – dijo mientras veía la bolsa que traía en su mano izquierda y el mp3 que sostenía con sus mano derecha.

- Vi unos zapatos muy lindos y no me pude resistir – confesó ella – y estoy pensando en comprar este mp3 porque el que tenía lo olvidé en Estados Unidos¿y tu qué haces?

- Bueno, ya se acerca el fin de semana… y no quiero repetir atuendo, así que vine a comprarme algunas cosas…

- Ehem ehem – la interrumpió su acompañante.

- Oops disculpa, Mimi te presento a mi amiga Yuriko, Yuriko ella es Mimi

- Mucho gusto – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Así que tú debes de ser Mimi de Estados Unidos – dijo Yuriko

- Me llamo Tachikawa Mimi.

- ¿Tachikawa? Por lo que me dijo Hikari pensé que eras americana. En fin… debe ser increíble vivir en Estados Unidos, sobre todo si eres de buena familia… ¿a los americanos les gustan las japonesas¿cómo son las fiestas allá¿y las tiendas¿qué tal la moda¿conociste a alguna celebridad como Brad Pitt o Johnny Depp?

_- ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? _– Mimi se sentía un poco atarantada con tantas preguntas y solo se dignó a sonreír, pero deseaba alejarse un millón de kilómetros de esa niña - _¿Dónde tiene el botón de apagado?_

- Si sigues hablando así te quedarás sin aire – dijo alguien por detrás de ellas, Mimi se sentía salvada.

- Takaishi métete en tus asuntos – le dijo Yuriko entrecerrando los ojos.

- Es mi asunto, quedé de verme con Mimi y aquí estoy… lamento llegar tarde Mimi y que hayas tenido que sufrir por mi retraso – dijo él para molestar más a la pelinegra.

- Takaishi eres tan X ¿por qué no vas y te consigues una vida?

- Es que cuando llegué me dijeron que una tal Yuriko las agotó y que de paso también compró todo lo que quedaba de personalidad, pero ya veo que es un fraude… no mejoraste ni un poco

- Ha ha que simpático eres¿qué desayunaste¿payaso? – dijo evidentemente más molesta

A Mimi nunca le habían gustado las disputas, así que decidió intervenir para que las cosas no empeoraran.

- Fue un placer conocerte Yuriko, pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir – dijo tomando a Tk del brazo – adiós Kari, adiós Yuriko... que tengan lindo dia – dejó el mp3 y salió de la tienda con Tk.

- Lo odio – dijo muy molesta - ¿por qué no dijiste nada Hikari¿no se supone que tu y Takaishi son archi-enemigos?

_- ¿Archi-enemigos¿según quién?_ – pensó la castaña, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo – No me pareció que necesitaras ayuda… por cierto, parecían niños de primaria… a la próxima ten un poco más de clase al discutir – dijo mientras salía de la tienda seguida de Yuriko

Del otro lado del centro comercial de encontraba Mimi aún jalando a Tk del brazo.

- ¿Hasta dónde me vas a jalar?

- ¿Te parece bien andar discutiendo en medio de una tienda?

- Deberías de agradecerme que te salvara antes de que Yuriko te infectara

- ¿Me infectara¿acaso está enferma?

- Si… pero de la cabeza

- Ya entendí… no se llevan bien – dijo Mimi

- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? – dijo en tono sarcástico Tk

- Hahahaha como sea… gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberme salvado, la verdad es que ya me había atarantado con tantas preguntas… me recuerda a unas chicas de Estados Unidos, nunca faltan las chicas así en toda escuela, por cierto ¿qué hacía Kari con ella?

- Es su mejor amiga – se limitó a contestar

- ¿Qué? Pero… y ¿ustedes? – había demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza de la castaña, pero no quería parecerse a Yuriko así que resumió todas las posibles preguntas en esa simple palabra

- Aparentemente represento todo a lo que Yagami odia

- ¿Yagami¿Se llaman por los apellidos?

- Si

- Vamos por un café – agregó Mimi, definitivamente habían pasado muchas cosas en su ausencia y no iba a dejar que Tk no le diera su versión de los hechos. Y la quería saber en ese momento.

Los dos estaban en el área de comida y tomaron una mesa. Takeru había ayudado a Mimi con sus cosas. El rubio ya sabía que no se escaparía de tener que contestar todas las preguntas de Mimi, cosa que no le preocupaba, pero prefería de hablar de otras cosas mientras andaba con ella. ¿Qué mas daba? Tenia que hacer le intento.

- Pensé que habías dicho que solo mirarías las tiendas, y ya traes un par de zapatos

- No evadas el tema, ya sabes de qué quiero hablar – le dijo Mimi

El rubio giró los ojos, habían estado separados muchos años, pero si que se conocían bien, lo que también causó que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga?

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando me fui eran muy buenos amigos

- Bueno… cuando te fuiste teníamos 8 años

- Esa no es excusa – dijo mientras revolvía el azúcar que le había echado a su café – El sábado no parecían tener problemas, aunque si noté un poco hostil a Kari

- Bueno… solo es hostil conmigo y con Tai… a veces, pero eso es cosa de hermanos

- ¿Por qué? – dejó escapar

- Tiene una reputación que mantener – sorbió su café – y yo soy tan… ¿cuál fue la palabra que usó? – Pensó un momento – X – no pertenezco a su círculo social, lo único que nos une fue que alguna vez nos conocimos, y eso parece ya no importar. – su tono era serio, pero su semblante no era similar, de echo se veía feliz. Mimi no sabía si era honesto o estaba fingiendo aquella sonrisa. Tk notó el asombro de Mimi – Lo lamento Mimi, no seguimos siendo como hace 8 años.

- ¿Me quieres decir que se han separado¿Ya no son unidos?

- Ni siquiera estamos cerca de ser unidos, la verdad es que la única razón por la que nos reunimos el sábado fue por tu llegada Mimi, hace 5 años que nos separamos y no nos habíamos reunidos los 7 desde que te fuimos a despedir al aeropuerto.

- No puede ser cierto

- Lo es, primero fue por problemas de horarios. Después porque cuando nos reuníamos no se presentaban todos, y por supuesto… cambiamos, ya no nos interesaban las mismas cosas, por lo que nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo para salir.

- Siento que tengo culpa en todo esto – suspiró Mimi.

- Todos la tenemos, la verdad es que no nos esforzamos lo suficiente – Sus palabras no parecían alegrarla ni un poco – No te preocupes Mimi, soy tu amigo eso no ha cambiado

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir mejor, estaba de vuelta en Japón sola. Y contar con un amigo la hacía sentir más segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta, y que éste fuera Tk la alegraba aún más. Siempre había tenido un especial cariño por el pequeño rubio, quien ya no era tan pequeño, ella siempre lo vio como un hermanito. Talvez el haber sido tan infantil de pequeña le ayudó a acercarse más a él. Pero ya no eran niños, y ella notaba un cambio en Takeru ¿debería ahora llamarlo Takeru? Definitivamente había madurado, pero aún conservaba un aire de su infancia… o al menos eso esperaba ella, de alguna manera se seguía aferrando a su infancia, los años más felices de su vida, y si Tk la podía ayudar a lograrlo, lo tendría lo más cerca posible.

- ¿En qué piensas Mimi?

- Nada… me alegra que aún me consideres tu amiga.

Takeru sonrió.

- Me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros Mimi.

Tk acompañó a Tachikawa hasta su casa. Por más que ella le dijo que no era necesario, él no permitió que se fuera sola, empezaba a oscurecer y Odaiba no era tan segura como hace años.

- Sana y salva – le bromeó Mimi - ¿Quieres pasar?

- No, gracias. Me tengo que ir a casa

- Ok, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa.

- Nos vemos luego – dijo mientras agarraba camino.

- Llámame en cuanto llegues a tu casa.

- ¿Por qué¿Ya me extrañas?

- Para asegurarme de que llegaste

- No soy un niño Mimi

- Promete que lo harás

- Lo prometo – le dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón. Y empezó a correr.

Cuando ya no alcanzaba a ver al rubio decidió entrar a su casa. Cerró el cerco y se acercó a la puerta principal, cuando notó a alguien sentado a un lado de la puerta. Generalmente saldría corriendo en dirección contraria, pero esa persona estaba ahí sentada, por lo que se fue acercando tratando de verla mejor. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la reconoció. Era Sora y se encontraba dormida.

- ¿Sora? – le dijo mientras le sacudía un poco el hombro tratando de despertarla - _¿Qué hará aquí tan tarde._ Sora despierta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo una pelirroja con los ojos entreabiertos, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida dio un salto. – Mimi, hola

- Hola… ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro lugar a donde ir.

Mimi no entendía de lo que hablaba su amiga, pero sería mejor hablarlo adentro de la casa.

- Pasemos – dijo Mimi.

Las dos caminaron un rato en silencio mientras Mimi revisaba que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Entonces acompañó a su amiga a la cocina, sacó unas galletas y empezó a preparar té.

_- Esto era tan común de mi madre _– pensó Tachikawa, recordando como es que siempre que ella estaba triste o preocupada su mamá le daba té dulce y galletas.

- Gracias – dijo Sora mientras enfriaba un poco el té.

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

- Lo lamento – su semblante se había vuelto serio y sus ojos estaban clavados en el té.

- No te preocupes, yo soy quien lo lamenta… ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo me esperabas?

- No mucho

- ¿Estas bien Sora?

- …

- ¿Ay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- Si

- ¿Qué cosa?

- De hecho son dos cosas

- Lo que quieras

- Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche

- Eso no es problema, puedes quedarte aquí ¿qué es la otra cosa?

- No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí

La última petición de su amiga le extrañó, la primera también... pero no decirle a nadie dónde estaba¿acaso Sora estaba huyendo?

Mimi dudó, pero finalmente asintió. – Claro no hay problema – dijo ella.

- Gracias Mimi

Estuvieron un momento en silencio.

- Sora

- ¿Me preguntaras por qué te pido posada y que guardes el secreto?

- No

- ¿No?

- Tú me lo dirás cuando estés lista y quieras hacerlo

La pelirroja se sorprendió, eso no era del estilo de Mimi. De hecho esperaba una lluvia de preguntas e incluso que amenazara con llamar a su mamá sino le daba las razones de porqué estaba ahí. Pero sin duda era un alivio no tener que explicarle nada.

- Entonces¿qué me ibas a decir?

- ¿Quieres más té?

- Si, por favor.

El resto de la noche se les fue en platicar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en la semana. Eran las 11 pm cuando decidieron irse a dormir, después de todo Sora aún tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones en la universidad, y debía madrugar.

- Al día siguiente Sora salió muy temprano de la casa. Cuando Mimi se despertó encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador:

Mimi:

Tuve que salir muy temprano a la universidad y no te quise despertar. Nos vemos en la tarde. Sora

P.D. Si necesitas algo márcame al celular. Te grabé el número en el tuyo.

Aún medio dormida, Mimi vio el reloj del microondas.

- ¿A qué hora se fue? Son las 6. – Cuando recordó algo, anoche no recibió ninguna llamada de Tk. Marcó su número y esperó a que le contestara. – Contesta

- ¿Bueno? – se escuchaba un chico con voz pesada.

- ¿Tk?

- ¿Quién habla?

- Mimi

- ¿Mimi? Diablos

- Así es… diablos… te dije que me llamaras cuando llegaras a tu casa – le decía en tono de regaño

- Corta eso, es suficiente con que mi mamá me regañe ¿ahora tu también?

- Prometiste llamarme

- Lo siento¿cómo te compensaré tal falta?

- Olvídalo, solo levántate y vete a la escuela. Puedo asegurar que sigues acostado.

- Bruja

- ¿Bruja?

- O acosadora¿qué, estas afuera observándome por la ventana?

- ¿Qué no vives en un departamento?

- Si

- ¿En un 7mo. piso?

- Si

- ¿No crees que estaría un poco difícil que esté afuera observándote Einstein?

- Lo cual confirma mi teoría de bruja… eres una bruja acosadora – dijo en un tono más divertido y despierto.

- Simpático

- Es que cené payaso

- Bueno, solo te llamé porque me preocupaste por no haberme llamado ayer. Eso era todo de mi parte, así que adiós.

- Adiós – decía mientras volvía a acomodar su cabeza sobre su almohada.

- Y levántate

- Confirmo que eres una bruja.

- Nos vemos luego Tk

- Ok

Eran las 10am en la universidad de Odaiba. Y un chico despeinado se acercaba a grandes pasos a Sora.

- ¿Me puedes decir dónde diablos estabas anoche?

- Tai

- ¿Me vas a contestar? – el moreno estaba evidentemente molesto.

- Mi mamá te llamó ¿verdad?

- ¿Y bien?

- No es tu asunto Tai

- Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa?

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta más Tai¿Qué haya salido de mi casa o que no me haya ido a refugiar a la tuya? Estoy bien, que con eso te baste.

- Pues no me basta, eres mi amiga y aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti. Ayer te estuve buscando por todos lados.

- Es obvio que no buscaste bien – dijo casi en broma ella.

- No me parece gracioso.

- A mi tampoco

- Entonces no bromees al respecto

- Tai, yo puedo hacer de mi vida un papalote si así lo quiero. Hace muchos años que estamos separados, así que ahora no vengas jugando tu papel de mejor amigo. Se cuidarme sola, no soy una niña y aunque lo fuera no he pedido tú ayuda.

Las palabras de Sora le dolían, se sentía herido. También estaba molesto ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta y no darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba¿ya no lo consideraba su mejor amigo¿acaso por eso ya no contaba con él? Pero también tenía razón, parte de su enojo era que no había ido corriendo a sus brazos como en ocasiones anteriores. Tai sabía exactamente de qué se trataba el problema, por qué Sora había salido de su casa anoche ¿acaso alguien más lo sabía¿a alguien más le había contado su secreto? Pero si la regañaba solo conseguiría alejarla más. No podía permitirlo.

- Lo siento, no debí ponerme así. Entiende Sora, me preocupas.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Dónde te quedaste?

- No te lo puedo decir

- ¿Por qué no?

- …

- Porque crees que le diré a tu mamá ¿Al menos me puedes decir si estas a salvo?

- Totalmente a salvo.

- De acuerdo, confío en tu palabra. ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, estoy bien.

- Está bien. Mmmmh… ¿quieres salir más tarde?

- No quiero hablar al respecto.

- Lo sé, yo me refería a salir para relajarnos, eso es todo.

- Está bien

- ¿Sabes Sora? Yo aún te considero mi mejor amiga

- Lo siento Tai, no quise decirlo así.

- No te preocupes, no soy tan delicado – mentía, la verdad es que esas palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo. - ¿Y qué quieres hacer más tarde?

- Llámame al celular, ahora tengo que ir corriendo a una clase o llegaré tarde. – le dijo mientras se alejaba y se perdía entre la gente.

Tai estaba metido en sus pensamientos, la mayoría eran sobre Sora, se sentía herido que ella no hubiese recurrido a él como en ocasiones anteriores, pero entendía el comportamiento de su amiga o al menos eso trataba.

**+Flashback+**

Sora había ido a buscar a Tai a su entrenamiento.

- ¿Sora?

- Hola Tai

- Que agradable sorpresa – dijo alegre – hace mucho que no venías a verme a un entrenamiento.

- No desde la vez que tu entrenador me corrió

- Lo lamento

- No te preocupes, él tenía razón. Solo te estaba distrayendo y debes poner el 100 si quieres convertirte en el mejor futbolista de Japón.

- ¿Y por qué viniste a visitarme ahora?

- ¿Quieres caminar?

Algo en Sora era raro, pero no quiso presionarla. Realmente se alegraba de ver a su amiga. Caminaron por largo rato por el parque, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en éste. Estaban caminando rumbo a casa de Tai, cuando él se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede Tai?

- Lo siento, estoy tan acostumbrado de regresar a casa después del entrenamiento que olvidé llevarte a la tuya.

- No te preocupes

- Nada de eso, aunque no lo creas mis modales han mejorado así que te llevaré a tu casa.

- En serio, no tienes que hacerlo

- ¿Por qué no?

- No hace falta que te molestes

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero ir a casa – respondió casi al punto del llanto.

- Sora – trató de acercarla y abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó.

- No.

De nuevo hizo el intento de acercarla, al ver que igual sería empujado no se rindió, la tomó de la muñeca hasta que logró abrazarla. Sora rompió en llanto silencioso y escondió su casa en el pecho del moreno. Taichi estaba totalmente desconcertado. Le preocupaba su amiga, pero lo único que podía hacer era ser el apoyo de la pelirroja. La abrazó con fuerza y poco a poco la joven se fue separando, se limpió la cara, respiró profundo y finalmente se alejó del pecho y los brazos de Tai. No quería presionarla, así que solo la tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando hacia su departamento.

- Buenas tardes – gritó Tai desde la puerta anunciando su llegada.

- Que bueno que llegaste hijo – dijo su madre saliendo de una de las habitaciones – Sora, pero que sorpresa

- Buenas tardes – hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Nos acompañas a cenar? – pregunto la madre de Tai

- Es muy amable, claro que si

- Tengo que serlo, eres la única que logra hacer que Tai se comporte

- Mamá – gritó el despeinado.

Sora rió y por un momento sus problemas en casa desaparecieron. En medio de la cena Tai les dijo a sus padres que Sora se quedaría a dormir. Bromearon un poco con que eran demasiado grandes para pijamadas, pero no se presentó ningún problema ni ninguna clase de interrogatorio. Cuando estaban recostados, aún sin poder dormir a Sora apenas se le escuchó la voz.

- Gracias Tai

- No hay problema

Al día siguiente los padres de Tai salieron de la ciudad para visitar a la abuela quien se encontraba delicada de salud. Por lo que no fue problema para que Sora siguiera en casa de Tai por unos dias. A él no le molestaba la presencia de la pelirroja, pero pensaba en el estado en que se encontraría su mamá buscándola por todas partes. Una tarde de camino a casa Tai decidió enfrentar a Sora.

- Sora

- Dime

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- …

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa¿No te das cuenta de que tu mamá debe de estar muy preocupada?

- Tú no sabes nada

- No, no se nada, pero porque tú no me lo dices – lo dijo notablemente molesto – entiende Sora… me preocupa lo que te pasa, no te he pedido explicaciones porque realmente esperaba que tu me lo dijeras, me buscaste y me pediste quedarte en mi casa

- No te preocupes, hoy mismo me voy

- No seas tonta Sora, no te estoy corriendo. ¿Es que no tienes la confianza de decirme qué fue lo que te pasó? Todos lo días me pregunto lo mismo, doy mil vueltas en la cama tratando de descubrirlo… Sora, por favor, dímelo

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Mi mamá volvió con mi papá… lo más probable es que te preguntes qué tiene de malo¿no debería de estar contenta porque seremos una familia feliz? – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – pues no lo estoy, no lo quiero ver… ya, ya te lo dije

Sora empezó a caminar y Tai la alcanzó unos segundos después. Esa misma noche cuando estaban cenando recibieron una visita. En la puerta estaban los padres de Sora. Tai no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que veía al papá de Sora. Tai los dirigió al comedor donde estaba Sora.

- ¿Quién era?

- Sora – le habló su mamá

- … - la pelirroja estaba muda - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Sora – se acercó Tai

- Tú les hablaste ¿cómo pudiste?

- Entiende Sora, Tai estaba preocupado como nosotros – decía su madre

- Hija

- Tú no me hables, y ni se te ocurra acercarte – le advertía Sora a su papá.

- Sora tenemos que hablar, vamos a casa – le pedía su mamá

- No, no volveré a ese lugar

- Irás así tengamos que obligarte

- ¿Así lo solucionas todo no?

- Sora

- Tai, es en serio… no quiero saber de ti – Sora estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.

Tai trataba de acercarse a Sora, pero ella se alejaba de él. De pronto quedó cerca de sus padres sin darse cuenta. Su papá sacó una jeringa y se la inyectó. Poco a poco Sora empezó a perder las fuerzas.

- ¿Qué hizo? – se le acercó Tai amenazante

- No te preocupes hijo, ella está bien esto es solo un tranquilizante

- ¿Un tranquilizante?

- Está bien Tai – dijo la madre de Sora – verás… Sora tiene problemas, y necesita ayuda profesional

- ¿Qué?

- Ella no quería que nadie se enterara, de hecho en ocasiones ella misma se convence de que está bien… por favor Tai

- No se preocupe señora Takenouchi, no diré nada

- Gracias Tai.

**+Fin del Flashback+**

Las clases estaban por terminar, los alumnos contaban los minutos e incluso unos observaban el reloj de pared como si así se fuera a mover más rápidamente. Otros más cínicos ya habían guardado sus pertenencias en la mochila para salir lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa jóvenes? Ni siquiera es viernes – decía el maestro tratando de captar la atención de los alumnos, pero a este maestro en particular no se le reconocía por ser muy motivador o si quiera obtener atención de los alumnos. – Jóvenes – pero aun así nadie le hacía caso.

- Yagami

Kari volteó, Tk le había llamado.

_- ¿Otra vez por mi apellido?_ – pensó - ¿qué? – le contestó en murmullo

- ¿Tai averiguó dónde está Sora?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Veo que no tienes ni idea, olvida lo que mencioné – le dijo y se acomodó de nuevo viendo hacia el pizarrón.

- No, dime – siguió murmurando

- Pregúntale a Tai

- Tai llega muy tarde a casa, dímelo ahora – empezaba a subir la voz

- Si me lo pides con tanta amabilidad supongo que no me dejas otra opción – dijo sarcástico.

- No me interesa, quiero saber qué sucede con Sora – uno de los problemas de Kari era su poca paciencia y Tk la estaba molestando mucho – Dime Takaishi – Tk la ignoró – DIMELO – le gritó Kari

Todos voltearon a ver hacia Kari y Tk, todos incluido el maestro quien frunció la frente. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. A los alumnos se les olvidó por completo el desplante de hace unos segundos de Kari y salieron como animales salvajes del salón. Cuando Tk y Kari se levantaban de sus lugares el maestro los llamó.

- Ustedes ¿a dónde creen que van?

- A nuestras casas – dijo Kari – por separado obviamente – agregó

- Obviamente – reafirmó el rubio.

- No, ustedes van a detención e irán juntos… obviamente

- Pero, pero – balbuceó la castaña

- Pero nada

- No es justo – dijo ella

- Una palabra más y se convertirán en dos días señorita Yagami

- Pero…

- Felicidades, tiene dos días

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quiere tres?

- …

- Eso pensé… ahora, agarren camino a detención

En detención.

- Gracias Takaishi – dijo molesta

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, no te disculpo… yo no debería de estar aquí

- ¿Y yo si?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Tk empezó a hacer su tarea, de vez en cuando veía hacia fuera por la ventana. En varias ocasiones descubrió a Kari mirándolo. Y ella se volteaba inmediatamente o hacía como que estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres Kari?

- Me dijiste Kari – dijo sorprendida

- Oh… ok ¿qué quieres Yagami?

- Kari está bien

- ¿Eres bipolar?

- ¿Qué?

- Nada… ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero… quiero…

- ¿Se te está haciendo hábito balbucear?

- Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa con Sora ¿qué sabes?

- Lo mismo que tu

- Yo no sé nada

- Exacto – le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kari se sonrojó un poco.

_- ¿Por qué? Chicos mucho más guapos me invitan a salir y no me sonrojo ¿qué sucede¿estoy enferma?_

Tk notó el sonrojo de Kari y solo sonrió, la escena de Kari tocándose y tratando de taparse la cara le causaba gracia.

* * *

**OMG ¿qué fue todo eso¿Qué onda con Sora¿Qué onda con Mimi¿Desde cuándo tan madura y prudente¿Y Kari? Que se decida de una vez ¿no? Ya sé… no aparecieron Matt, Joe e Izzy en este cap, a las fans de estos chicos gomennasai -- pero al hay algo preparado para ellos… bueno no, pero algo se me ocurrirá xD espero no tardar tanto para el próximo cap :P ya pronto salgo de vacaciones, así que espero que esto salga más rápido. Díganme qué quieren ver en los próximos caps o qué creen que pasará, talvez les haga caso en algo 8-) hahahahaha no prometo nada. **


	7. Cap 06 Confesiones y recuerdos

**¿Adivinen qué? Así es, Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… ¿tendré alguna otra manera de empezar? Si, pero ya me acostumbré a esta, así que si no les gusta… háganse a la idea xDDDD Quiero actualizar esto lo más pronto posible, pero estos días son los más pesados en la universidad porque justo me queda menos de una semana para terminar las clases wiiiiiiiiii soy tan felíz, estresada, pero felíz :P**** Así que esto empezará a fluir más rápidamente después de que termine todos mis trabajos en la uni ) Al final del cap tendrán una sorpresa.**

* * *

**Cap 6: Confesiones y recuerdos**

Toc toc toc – Era el sonido de la puerta.

- Vooooooooooooooy – se escuchó desde el interior de la casa.

- Apúrate, se me cae – dijo Mimi esperando a que Sora le abriera la puerta.

- Déjame te ayudo – le dijo la pelirroja cuando le abrió la puerta y la vio cargada de bolsas. Cuando iban caminando hacia la cocina – Mimi¿por qué traes tantas cosas¿no te parece demasiado?

- Nop – dijo entusiastamente

- ¿Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad? Estás muy alegre hoy – le decía mientras ponía las bolsas sobre la mesa

- Es que acabo de tomar una decisión

- ¿Y qué decisión fue esa?

- No te lo puedo decir

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque la tengo que decir cuando estemos todos juntos

- ¿Todos juntos¿Quiénes?

- Ups olvidé decírtelo, espero que no hayas hecho planes para hoy en la noche porque todos vendrán a una reunión, y es importante que estés aquí.

- Ok

- Rayos… ya se me había olvidado

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me encontré con tu mamá en el supermercado

- ¿No le dijiste que estaba aquí verdad?

- No

- Júrame que no lo hiciste Mimi

- Te lo juro, me preguntó por ti… pero antes quise decírtelo a ti.

- Gracias Mimi

- No hay problema…

En la casa de Izzy.

- Buenas tardes Joe, pasa

- Gracias señora Izumi

- Izzy está en su habitación.

Joe fue hasta la habitación de Izzy, la razón de su visita fue porque Mimi le encargó que lo convenciera de ir a la reunión de la noche, ya que cuando ella habló con él por teléfono. El pelirrojo no se oía muy convencido, Mimi pensó que talvez se debía a que estaba avergonzado de cómo había actuado con ella la última vez. No lo quiso presionar, pero le pidió a Joe que le hiciera el favor de hacer trabajo de convencimiento.

- Hola Izzy

- Joe, que sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí?

- Nada especial

- Ah – dijo sin ánimo.

- La verdad, es que si hay algo – confesó el peliazul.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Mimi me pidió que te convenciera de ir a la reunión que ha organizado para ésta noche.

- ¿Qué? – el rubor se hizo notar en sus mejillas – No puedo ir – y acto inmediato giró su cuerpo hacia la computadora.

- Izzy no seas ridículo

- No te preocupes, eso ya lo hice. La reunión pasada ¿recuerdas?

- Te excediste un poco con la bebida, no es gran problema

- No lo entiendes, no puedo ir

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque la única manera en que logro tener valor para hablarle a Mimi es bebiendo – dijo Izzy quien se encontraba tan rojo como su cabello.

- Le prometí a Mimi que te llevaría, y cumpliré mi promesa. Así que tienes dos opciones, la primera es que vas por voluntad propia o la segunda que aunque te tenga que amarrar al carro vas a ir, decide.

- No te atreverías

- ¿Me retas?

- No seas como Tai, no quiero ir

- De acuerdo, no vayas… pero con esa actitud pasiva no lograrás nada

- ¿Eh?

- Recuerda que estamos hablando de Mimi, tienes que demostrarle interés

- Pensé que te gustaba

- ¿Qué?

- Mimi, pensé que te gustaba Mimi y que en el momento en que te dijera que apenas bebiendo es como puedo hablarle me dejarías en paz, y no querrías que fuera a la reunión.

- Vamos Izzy, eso fue hace años. ¿Qué dices¿Es necesario que te amarre al carro para llevarte a la reunión?

- No

- Entonces nos vemos más tarde

Kido salió de la casa de Izzy y continuó con algunos pendientes que tenía. La verdad es que solo estaba haciendo tiempo en lo que le daba la hora para la reunión, no tenía ánimos de estar en casa. Esa mañana había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre como era costumbre desde que su hermano ya no estaba.

**+Flashback+**

Era un día gris, las calles se encontraban mojadas como evidencia de la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior. En la casa de la familia Kido el mayor de los hijos estaba en una acalorada discusión con sus padres sobre su futura profesión.

- No abandonarás la facultad de medicina – le gritaba su padre mientras apartaba de su cara el periódico que hasta hace apenas estaba leyendo con mucha atención.

- No es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida

- Y dígame usted señor¿qué es lo que quiere hacer con su vida? – le decía en tono irónico

- Quiero viajar, conocer el mundo

- En otras palabras ser un holgazán, gastarte mi dinero en tus caprichos y no hacer nada.

- No necesito tu dinero

- Aaaaah entonces serás un vagabundo… yo no te crié y gasté tanto en tu educación para que terminaras mendigando por un poco de comida, seguirás en la escuela de medicina y se acabó la discusión.

- ¡NO!

- No le contestes así a tu padre – le advirtió su mamá, quien hasta hace poco había permanecido en silencio

- ¿Ves lo que lograste? Le metiste todas esas ideas locas de cuando le contabas que fuiste doctora comunitaria en países tercermundistas.

- No es su culpa – le dijo el joven tratando de defender a su madre.

- No, no es su culpa. La culpa la tengo yo por dejarte a ti y a tu hermano hacer lo que se les daba la gana, debí de haber sido un padre más estricto

- ¿Más estricto? Joe y yo no hemos tenido ninguna libertad, eres un maniático del control. Desde pequeños nos haz metido en la cabeza que debemos ser médicos, nunca te ha importado lo que queremos.

- Suficiente, no quiero escucharte decir ni una palabra más.

- No tienes qué hacerlo porque me voy de aquí, si ya no vivo en tu casa no tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras.

**+Fin del Flashback+**

- Suficiente – dijo Joe. Ya no quería seguir pensando en lo que había sucedido hace años. El había decidido quedarse en casa, cosa que no podía cambiar ahora, no es como que tuviera muchas opciones tampoco, pero él había decidido quedarse ahí aún a sabiendas de que las discusiones se centrarían en él.

Rápidamente dio la hora de la reunión, Mimi estaba lista y Sora se estaba terminando de alistar. Cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y que poco a poco se abría.

- Hello – se escuchó desde la puerta.

- Kari, hola… pasen – dijo Mimi – ¿Tai qué tienes en esa bolsa?

- Traje un poco de bebidas

- Ya tengo bebidas aquí

- Lo imaginé, pero traje más… solo por si hace falta – dijo sin poder evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

- Tai… te lo advierto, deja al pobre de Izzy en paz. Es más talvez ni venga

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya me enteré que lo estuviste molestando ayer con lo de la bebida – le reclamó la castaña

- No es para tanto.

- Holaaaaaa – se escuchó una voz detrás de Tai – Pensé que sería el primero en llegar.

- Hola Tk – le dijo Tai. - ¿Y Matt?

- Yo me vine antes, él estaba sacando unas canciones y no se va a venir hasta que termine, hola Kari

- Hola Tk – dijo un poco sonrojada.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! – anunció Sora bajando las escaleras sin darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado algunos de sus amigos, entre ellos Tai.

- ¿Sora? – preguntó Kari, quien aún no estaba enterada de todo la historia pues su hermano no le había dicho nada, pero sabía que Sora no estaba en su casa.

- Hola – dijo un poco nerviosa

- ¿Haz estado aquí todo el tiempo? – preguntó directamente Tai.

Sora no sabía qué responder. No quería que sus padres se enteraran de dónde se encontraba, no al menos hasta que encontrara una solución a su problema.

- Contéstame – le exigió Tai.

- Tai, tranquilízate – le dijo Tk de manera calmada

- ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? Sora, dime… ¿estuviste aquí siempre? – volvió a preguntar Tai

- … - Sora solo se le quedaba viendo. – Solo quiero pasar una buena velada¿podrías POR FAVOR evitar el tema?

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo…

- Entonces compláceme ¿si? olvídalo.

- No… tus padres están muy preocupados

- Otra vez con lo mismo – dijo Sora mientras giraba los ojos – No seguiré hablando de esto- decía mientras le daba la espalda a Tai y empezaba a caminar.

- Pero yo sí… Sora es por tu bien, estás enferma y necesitas ayuda.

A todos se les abrieron los ojos como platos, incluida Sora. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se giró sobre su cuerpo. Por extraño que pareciera tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que preocupó aún más a los presentes, en especial a Tai. Se acercó a él y se le quedó viendo fijamente.

- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijeron?

- ¿Qué?

- Que estoy enferma… ¿qué clase de enfermedad tengo según ellos?

- ¿Alzheimer¿Algún tipo de fobia¿Trastorno de personalidad¿Qué?

- Lo siento Sora, no quise revelar tu secreto.

- A ti no tengo que disculparte nada… eres un tonto por haber creído lo que sea que mis padres te hayan dicho, pero no necesitas que te disculpe.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tai, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que mis padres te mintieron.

- Pero tu papá…

- Es psiquiatra, tiene acceso a medicinas, calmantes, y demás porquerías fue por eso que los traía…

- Entonces… ¿estas bien?

- Si

- ¿Y esa no es la razón por la que saliste de tu casa?

- No

Tai no lo pudo evitar y abrazó a Sora.

- Sora, no tienes idea del alivio que siento al saber que estas bien.

- ¿No haz pensado que podría ser una mentirosa compulsiva y que te podía estar mintiendo en este momento?

- No me importa, solo necesito escuchar de tus labios que estas bien para creerte.

- Ya te lo había dicho, pero no me creíste

- Lo lamento, jamás volverá a pasar.

- Tai ¿ya estas ebrio y tratas de aprovecharte de Sora? – les dijo Matt quien estaba parado en la entrada.

- Hahahahaha no eso es trabajo de Izzy – dijo mientras se separaba de Sora, solo para darse cuenta que Izzy estaba justo a Matt con una cara de pocos amigos por el comentario que acababa de hacer Tai. – Ups

- ¿Tai te comportarás? – le preguntó Mimi

- Claro, lo prometo – contestó un poco avergonzado

- Hola chicos – dijo Mimi saludando a los recién llegados. - ¿Dónde está Joe?

- No debe de tardar, Joe siempre es muy puntual – dijo Matt.

Mimi dirigió a todos a la sala. La casa se veía mucho más arreglada, todos los muebles ya estaban descubiertos y relucientes. Las ventanas limpias e incluso se podían notar los muebles y decoraciones nuevas como las cortinas.

- Wow si que haz trabajado en la casa Mimi – le dijo Kari.

- Si, pero era de esperarse si es que quieras que se venda bien – completó el castaño, quien se encontraba ayudando a Sora trayendo los bocadillos de la cocina.

- Gracias… aunque tengo grandes noticias que darles

- Cuéntanos – pidió un poco desesperada Kari.

- La paciencia no es tu fuerte¿verdad Kari? – le preguntó Tk mientras tomaba uno de los bocadillos que había traído Tai.

- Calla – le dijo un poco molesta, acto del que se arrepintió instantáneamente pues no quería discutir con Tk, deseaba disculparse, pero era muy orgullosa para hacerlo. Solo le quedó desear que Takeru no le hubiese prestado atención al comentario.

- ¿Ya van a empezar? – dijo en tono de desgano Tai.

- No te preocupes Tai, he decidido crecer un poco – terminó de decir Tk, pero discretamente se volteó hacia Hikari y le sacó la lengua mientras nadie lo veía. Lo que le causó un poco de gracia a la castaña y no pudo evitar sonreír y también sacarle la lengua.

- Se te va a secar – se escuchó decir desde la puerta

- ¿Qué nadie toca? – preguntó Mimi en tono serio

- Lo siento, estaba abierto así que me atreví a entrar – dijo disculpándose Joe.

- Estaba bromeando Joe, que bueno que llegaste – le dijo mientras se paraba y le daba uno de los tragos que acababan de preparar.

- Gracias¿y en qué estaban?

- Nada, justo acaban de llegar todos

- Ahora si Mimi¿qué es lo que nos ibas a decir? – preguntó impaciente Kari.

- Bueno… la razón por la que los reuní a todos es porque les tengo un anuncio.

- Espera un segundo – la interrumpió Tai – no será otro anuncio como el de hace ocho años ¿no?

- Estoy de acuerdo – agregó Tk – tus anuncios no son muy agradables – dijo al recordar cuando Mimi les anunciaba que se iba a vivir a Estados Unidos.

- Par de simpáticos, ya dejen hablar a Mimi – les regañó Sora.

- Ok – continuó Mimi – al fin decidí dónde voy a vivir – concluyó entusiasmada.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Izzy, no podía evitar poner atención a cada cosa que hacía la castaña.

- ¿Te quedarás cerca? – preguntó Tk.

- De seguro te irás al área más cara de Odaiba – aseguró Matt.

- Ya dejé de ser una princesita – fue la respuesta de Mimi

- Imposible – dijo entre risas el rubio – Eso jamás pasará

- Contestando a la pregunta de Tk, viviré muy cerca… - quiso hacer una pausa de suspenso pero no lo logró

- Habla de una vez – esta vez no era Kari quien la apuraba, sino el otro hijo de la familia Yagami

El arrebato de Tai asustó un poco a todos.

- Tai, eres un animal – le dijo Matt

- ¿Qué¿Te alteré los nervios? – le dijo jugando

- Creo que la falta de paciencia es común en los Yagami – agregó Izzy, pero había dado en el clavo. De repente el semblante de Tai se volvió serio aunque quiso disimularlo volviendo la atención de nuevo hacia Mimi, los presentes se dieron cuenta

- Dinos dónde vivirás Mimi

- Aquí – dijo felíz

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Joe – ¿pero no se supone que te irías a un departamento porque vivir aquí sería muy caro?

- Si

- ¿Y¿qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de idea? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- ¿Acaso encontraste un tesoro escondido en la casa princesa? – la molestó Matt.

- No, no encontré ningún tesoro, pero la verdad es que no es tan caro vivir aquí. Además planeo trabajar

- ¿Podrás con la escuela y el trabajo? – ahora Matt se veía más interesado, probablemente se debía a que no era fácil entrar a la escuela de música, y Mimi quería hacer demasiado a la vez.

- Bueno… la casa tiene muchas habitaciones, así que rentaré unos cuartos a estudiantes de la universidad

- Es un buen plan – dijo Kari – podrás tener solo inquilinos guapos

- Y un sicópata entre ellos – dijo Izzy serio

- Estoy de acuerdo – agregó Sora – meter gente que no conoces en tu casa es muy peligroso Mimi

- No tienen nada de qué preocuparse – dijo ella… aunque sus amigos ya habían sembrado la duda en ella – además la selección de inquilinos será muy rigurosa.

- ¿Tratas de convencernos a nosotros a ti misma? – preguntó el mayor de los rubios quien estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones

- ¿Por eso compraste muebles nuevos Mimi? – preguntó Kari notando algunos

- ¿Nuevos? – dudaron Izzy, Joe, Matt, Tai y Tk.

- Los hombres no son nada observadores – dijo casi en secreto Sora esperando que los chicos la escucharan

- Solo de lo que nos conviene – agregó Tai sonriente

Gran parte de la tarde se fue en pláticas y las bromas que no faltaron por parte de Taichi, en un momento Sora y Mimi se encontraban solas en la cocina.

- Mimi

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ya tienes idea de cuánto cobrarás por habitación?

- No ¿por qué?

- Me interesa vivir aquí

- ¿Qué?

- Lo he pensado desde hace horas, y me parece lo mejor para mi. La universidad me queda cerca, tengo dinero ahorrado y por las tardes tengo el tiempo para trabajar ¿qué dices¿me aceptas como tu inquilina?

Mimi sostenía un tazón con palomitas mientras escuchaba atenta a Sora, cuando ésta terminó de hablarle la castaña no pudo contener la emoción, por lo que lanzó el tazón al aire haciendo que las palomitas de maíz se regaran por todo el piso de la cocina. Y se lanzó sobre Sora.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah – gritó que era más como un chillido de alegría

En la sala se escuchó el grito de Mimi y el tazón golpeando el suelo, de la impresión todos se levantaron de donde se encontraban cómodamente sentados y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia la cocina. Los chicos y Kari se detuvieron en seco en el marco de la puerta al presenciar la escena de una castaña abrazando a una pelirroja quien se encontraba casi sin aire por la fuerza de la primera chica.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Joe rompiendo el silencio

- No puedo respirar – dijo difícilmente Sora

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Mimi, quien no la soltaba

- Mimi, Sora está morada – le dijo Izzy

- ¿Qué? – dijo por fin soltándola, cuando vio a lo que se refería Izzy – Lo siento mucho Sora, discúlpame – decía haciendo reverencias en señal de disculpa

- No te preocupes – decía respirando lo más hondo posible

- Perdona, fue la emoción hehehe

- ¿Nos pueden decir de qué se trata todo? – preguntó impacientemente Tai

- Es que… - Sora trataba de ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza

- ¡SORA SE MUDARÁ CONMIGO! – anunció Mimi

- ¿Qué? – dudó Tai

- Así es – confirmó Sora – Viviré aquí de hoy en adelante

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kari

- Vamos a la sala – dijo Mimi mientras tomaba el tazón de palomitas que había sobrevivido al golpe y lo ponía sobre la mesa – después limpio eso

En la sala

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Tai tratando de retomar el tema

- Viviré aquí con Mimi, no hay mucho que decir al respecto

- Y yo estoy muy felíz – agregó Mimi sonriente

- Hahahahaha- rió Tk – desde hace unos momentos estas justo como recuerdo que eras hace años Mimi

- ¿Cómo le harás para pagarte la universidad, vivir sola, y todos tus demás gastos? – insistía Tai en el tema

- Ya lo tengo todo resulto

- ¿Crees que podrás seguir trabajando en la florería de tu madre si te sales de su casa?

- No – dijo tajante ella – pero puedo conseguir empleo en muchos otros lugares

- Ahora estoy más preocupado – dijo Izzy

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kari

- Porque Mimi y Sora vivirán con quién sabe quiénes…

- Que tiernooooooooo – dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Izzy por la espalda. El pelirrojo se pasó de su tono de piel a un rojo carmín en un solo segundo - ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotras?

- Si – agregó Sora - así podrías cuidarnos y ya no tendrías ningún pendiente – dijo bromeando

- Claro – alcanzó a decir Izzy

- ¿Lo harías? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Vivirías con nosotras? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Claro que viviría con ustedes – interrumpió el castaño - imagínense la escena… dos chicas y un solo hombre¿quién diría que no a eso? Solo uno que esté tonto

- Entonces ya sé que tú dirías que no Tai – bromeó Matt

- Que gracioso Ishida – dijo con los ojos entre cerrados – para tu información, yo si viviría aquí… total libertad, además la posibilidad de ver a dos bellas chicas todos los días

- ¿Y por qué no te mudas hermano? – preguntó Kari - ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

- ¿Cuál es tu apuro de que me mude? – dudó Tai

- Quiero expandir mi habitación – se sinceró ella

- Sabía que algo tramabas

- Por favor Tai, no es como que te encante estar en casa, te la pasas discutiendo con papá todo el tiempo – dijo ella al momento en que se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

- Gracias por compartirlo con todos, enana

- No me digas así

- Por lo visto no soy la única con problemas con sus padres – le dijo Sora

- Definitivamente – agregó Joe mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y que todos lo habían volteado a ver – por favor… ¿quién en este mundo tiene una relación perfecta con sus padres?

Los demás se vieron entre sí, ninguno respondió la pregunta. E incluso parecía que se había abierto una herida en algunos.

- Ok… ¿quién va a hablar primero? – dijo Kari

- A todos les llamó la atención la pregunta de la menor del grupo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Izzy

- Es obvio que algo nos molesta a todos ¿no? Entonces empiecen a hablar ¿qué no éramos de lo más unidos antes?

- Éramos – dijo Matt

- ¿Qué¿nadie? – insistió la menor

- … - todos permanecieron en silencio

- Ok… yo empiezo – prosiguió ella misma – Me molesta que nos hayamos separado todos estos años, y que NADIE haya echo nada por evitarlo – su tono era serio, pero por alguna razón los ojos se le habían puesto vidriosos – _no tienen idea de cuántas veces los necesité _– pensó para ella misma - díganme dramática si quieren, y pueden echarme la culpa de la separación si así lo desean… pero ahora que está Mimi de vuelta me parece una ocasión perfecta para que seamos los mismos de antes

A todos les sorprendía la manera en que hablaba Hikari, especialmente a Tai y Tk quiénes habían sido testigos de su cambio en los últimos años, pero las palabras que salían de su boca en ese instante no eran las palabras de la misma niña malcriada. Todo le había salido del corazón, aunque igualmente dudaban sino se trataba de los efectos secundarios del alcohol pues ya había bebido un poco.

- Nadie te echa la culpa de la separación – dijo Joe – todos somos responsables, pero aún estamos a tiempo de salvar nuestra amistad ¿no?

- Por supuesto que si – dijo Mimi – discúlpenme si les parezco demasiado positiva o incluso si me creen ilusa, pero yo creo que las cosas si pueden ser como antes

- Será difícil – agregó Tai muy serio

- Pero si podemos lograrlo – le dijo Sora

- Hemos cambiado demasiado en estos ocho años¿creen que sea posible ganarle al tiempo y a lo que ha hecho con nosotros?

- Deberíamos de empezar por sincerarnos

- Me parece buena idea

Sora y Tai no dejaban de verse. Aún cuando la conversación los incluía a todos, lo último parecía que era un mensaje exclusivo para ellos dos.

- Voy por hielo – dijo Sora mientras se levanta en camino hacia la cocina, quien fue seguida por Tai - ¿por qué me sigues?

- Tenemos que hablar

- Ya sé que mueres por saber los problemas que tengo en casa Taichi

- No me tienes que decir nada

- Pero eso no significa que no quieres saber qué es lo que pasa

- Eres mi amiga, insisto en ello… hemos estado separados mucho año, pero yo te sigo queriendo mucho Sora, y por supuesto que me preocupa todo lo que te pase, pero sino me tienes la confianza para decirme lo que sucede, está bien

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la cocina, casi costaba respirar. Sora hacía como que estaba muy ocupada sacando hielos del congelador y los echaba en un platón, todo con tal de no ver a la cara a Tai quien la seguía con la mirada.

- No puedo estar en casa Tai – dijo finalmente - la relación con mi mamá después de nuestra aventura en el digimundo mejoró un poco, pero hace poco… hace poco papá volvió a casa – dijo con un dejo de tristeza – mi relación con él siempre ha sido peor que pésima

- ¿No hay manera de solucionarlo?

- No… ella lo prefirió a él

- Pero ellos te extrañan

- No te dejes engañar Tai, es un espectáculo barato. Un distinguido psiquiatra como él debe cuidar las apariencias, sobre todo por lo que diría la gente

- ¿Y prefieren que diga que su hija abandonó la casa?

- Así puede decir que él hizo hasta lo imposible, pero que soy una malagradecida

- Pero… si volvió con tu madre ¿no crees que sea porque quiere resolver todos sus problemas?

- Tai, no seas tan inocente. Desgraciadamente con el tiempo la dejará, no es la primera vez que regresa… y en cada una de esas ocasiones mi madre lo ha preferido a él sobre mí – recordar eso la había entristecido mucho, y su rostro dejó ver esa tristeza – honestamente ya estoy cansada de la situación, ésta ha sido la última vez – finalizó echando el resto de los hielos en el platón bruscamente

- Perdóname Sora… por no haber confiado en ti

- No te preocupes… talvez yo hubiese actuado de la misma manera

- Entonces… - dijo Tai, tratando de cambiar de tema – te mudarás con Mimi

- Si, me parece lo mejor. Conozco a Mimi, y aunque cambiamos en estos años no creo que seamos tan diferentes, la universidad está cerca y… en fin, creo que es lo mejor… será divertido vivir con Mimi

- E Izzy – completó Tai

- Hahahahaha ya déjalo en paz

- Solo trato de ayudarlo

- Tai… viste como se puso cuando Mimi lo abrazó

- Ahá, y tú dijiste que se viniera a vivir con ustedes. No le haces ningún favor ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué¿te pones celoso?

- Claro que sí

- Hahahahaha

- Hey… ese hielo ya ha tardado – se escuchó la voz de Takeru

Cuando estaban de vuelta todos se sorprendieron del cambio de humor de Sora, pues venía riéndose y hasta molestando a Tai salpicándolo con un hielo que se estaba derritiendo en su mano.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? – preguntó Matt

- Ya vez Ishida, un poco de magia Yagami hace milagros

- Deja de hacerte el tonto Tai – le dijo Sora

- Imposible

- ¿Le sigues Matt?

- Tai

- Dime Mimi

- Adivina quién vivirá aquí

- Izzy, ya lo sé

- Nop

- ¿Quién¿Ya tan rápido tienes otro inquilino?

- Kari

- ¿Qué?

- En vista de que tú no te quieres mudar, lo haré yo – le dijo su hermana

- ¿Y crees que mis papás te dejarán hacerlo?

- Justo acabo de hablarles

- ¿Qué¿Y qué dijeron? No me digas que fue tan sencillo

- Dijeron que hablaríamos cuando llegara a casa – decía triunfante

- No es posible – y sentía como una nube gris se posaba sobre su cabeza

- Lo acepto – decía ella – a veces es bueno ser una consentida

- Consigues lo que sea de papá – le dijo un poco molesto

- Si te portas bien, intercederé por ti ante papá

- Chistosa

- ¿Entonces serán tres chicas e Izzy? – preguntó incrédulo Takeru – que suerte tienen algunos

- Oigan, estaba jugando – dijo Izzy – no creo poder mudarme

- No te hagas del rogar Izzy – le dijo Sora

- Talvez si Mimi se lo pide no se negará – dijo Matt mientras le pegaba con el codo

- ¿Tu también Matt? – decía un Koushiro muy rojo

- ¿Y cuándo te mudarías Kari? – preguntó Tk

- En cuanto arregle unas cosas en casa – le contestó

- Es decir, cuando convenza a papá y logre sacarle el dinero de la renta – le corrigió su hermano

- Muy maduro Tai – le dijo seria - ¿a ti no te interesa mudarte Joe?

- ¿Yo? No creo… bueno, si me gustaría probar la independencia

- ¿Pero? – preguntó Tk

- Pero no puedo salirme de mi casa de un día para otro

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó Tai – si quieres Kari te puede decir cómo hacerle… ya ves, ella es experta

- Sería divertido tenerlo en la casa superior – le dijo Mimi

- Hahahahaha – rió él – sería muchas cosas, pero no creo que divertido sea una de ellas

- No te subestimes Joe – le decía Sora

- Además, si la razón por la que quieren que viva aquí es por el auto… créanme, en cuanto salga de casa lo haré sin ese carro – les advirtió

- No es por el carro – le contestó en tono de ofendida Sora

- Ok, ok, lo lamento – se disculpó, pero las chicas lo seguían viendo feo por lo que decidió cambiar de tema – mmmm… Mimi… ¿por qué llegaste de Francia?

- Es cierto – dijo Izzy al recordar cuando fueron a recogerla al aeropuerto - ¿qué hacías en Francia?

- Solo fue una escala del avión – dijo ella, pero algo en la manera en que lo había dicho no convencía a sus amigos

- Tachikawa – le decía Tai mientras la veía serio

- ¿What's up Yagami?

- Habla…

- No hay nada que decir… tomé el avión en Los Angeles e hizo escala en Paris, tan tan fin de la historia... – sin embargo todos la seguían viendo con cara de incredulidad - uy pero que desconfiados ¿desde cuándo se creen detectives?

- Siempre he sido de naturaleza curiosa – alegó Tai

- Mentira – le contestó Matt

- Arruinas mis momentos de gloria Ishida

Todos se echaron a reír

- El único de naturaleza curiosa aquí es Izzy – le corrigió Matt

- Es cierto – reafirmó Tk - ¿recuerdan en el digimundo?

- Dímelo a mí – dijo Mimi mientras volteaba a ver a Izzy, quien al notarlo se volteó inmediatamente hacia la otra dirección

_- ¿Por qué no puedo sostenerle una simple mirada? _– se decía a si mismo

- Recuerdo… - continuó Mimi mientras miraba hacía al techo como tratando de organizar sus pensamientos - … cuando nos separamos en el digimundo, y el señor Izumi no me hacía caso por más cosas que hacía, simplemente me ignoraba – lo que provocó que Koushiro se volviera a ruborizar.

* * *

**Fin de la parte 1 de este cap****. Esta es la sorpresa xDDD el cap tiene otra parte :P  
Díganme qué piensan de como va el fic... cualquier comentario es de gran ayuda   
Me he dado cuenta que cada cap es más largo oO díganme... está bien asi? o se les está haciendo muy tedioso leerlos? los puedo hacer mas cortos? denme todos los consejos, tips, sugerencias, quejas que tengan sobre el fic, la manera en que escribo, etc. Todo sea para ver que ondas con esta cosa xD**

**se agradecen todos y cada uno de los r/r  
**


	8. Cap 07 Confesiones y recuerdos II

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta es la segunda parte del capítulo 6 "confesiones y recuerdos****". Antes que nada les quiere agradecer a todos quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar review… les amo, además de que ando de celebración, primeramente porque ya terminé todas mis clases, exámenes, servicio, estoy de vacaciones y segundo porque el capítulo pasado fue el cap con mayor cantidad de reviews hasta la fecha :) ¿ven? nada les cuesta hahahahaha. Aparte de eso prometo continuar esto más rápido porque ya no tengo clases I'M SO DAMN HAPPY!!! Well trataré de hacerlo porque me vicio haciendo otras cosas… el chiste es que nunca tengo un ratito para descansar ¬¬ Además me di cuenta de que muchos mimato's fans leen el fic… eso no significa que será un mimato, taiora y takari, acepto que me agradan esas parejas, pero no me quiero ir hacia lo "normal", así que respecto a las parejas, ya veremos... aún no tengo nada asegurado. Alguien me dijo que no dejo participar mucho a Matt, bueno… es que su personaje aún no está bien definido :( creo que es el que más trabajo me ha costado :P Este cap lo he pensado mucho… tenía miles de ideas en la cabeza, lo borré varias veces, le hice varios cambios y pss al final así quedó, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap 6: Confesiones y recuerdos II**

- Ya basta de tanta mirada al pasado – dijo Tai y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de 'what' después de todo era lo que los mantenía unidos, al percatarse de la mirada de sus amigos agregó – Si, el pasado es lindo, gracias a él es que nos conocimos y que hoy estamos juntos, pero hay que darle una oportunidad al presente.

- Tai tiene razón – se adelantó Mimi a decir – somos jóvenes, tenemos salud, es un viernes por la noche y toda Odaiba para nosotros, sin mencionar esta casa ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer?

- Quiero dormir – dijo Joe sin muchas ganas.

- No sea aburrido superior – lo regañó Mimi mientras lo jalaba para levantarlo del sofá donde estaba semi-recostado.

- Levántate Joe – le decía Sora mientras se unía a Mimi.

- Me van a arrancar los brazos – decía quejándose, pero aún entre las dos chicas no podían moverlo de su ahora incómoda posición.

- Como doctor deberías de saber que eso no es posible Joe – le dijo Matt.

- Pensé que si exageraba éstas dos se calmarían y me dejarían en paz.

- JAMÁS – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Mimi y Sora.

- No me puedo imaginar cómo será éste lugar cuando Kari también se mude – decía Tk.

- Bueno… OBVIAMENTE será genial, tres lindas chicas es la combinación perfecta – decía Kari como si se tratara de algo serio.

- No creo que nadie se quiera mudar con ustedes tres – dijo sin gana Tk – las tres están locas, y en cuanto las vean cualquier posible inquilino saldrá huyendo lo más rápido posible.

- Ha ha ha – rieron las tres sarcásticamente.

- Te estas metiendo en problemas Takeru – le regañó Mimi – te metes con la persona equivocada.

- Uy si que miedo te tengo – y a continuación le sacó la lengua y le empezó a hacer gestos.

- Aaaaah con que si – dijo la castaña

- Con que si ¿qué? – dijo Tk - ¿me vas a dar unas nalgadas? Hahahahaha no lo creo – agregó

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Mimi tumbó a Tk sobre uno de los sillones y le empezó a jalar los cachetes hasta donde estos alcanzaban.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – gritaba el pobre rubio.

- Te dije que te metías con la persona equivocada Takaishi – le regañaba Mimi.

- Eso te pasa por hablar de más Tk – dijo Kari

- Basta, basta me rindo – repetía el rubio cuando podía exclamar palabras.

- No seas llorón Tk, no es para tanto – decía Tai

- Me rindooooooooo.

- Okay, pero que no se te olvide que somos unas chicas muy sensibles - decía Mimi mientras se levantaba y dejaba libre a Tk – debes de tratarnos bien.

- Loca – dijo entre dientes el ahora libre rubio.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada – y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la chica, quien se había sentado donde antes estaba él siendo castigado.

- Mimi – le habló Izzy - ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

- ¿Jalar cachetes? – dudó ella.

- No, tumbar a un hombre tan fácilmente

- Hey, estaba distraído… no me lo esperaba – se quejó Tk aún con los cachetes colorados.

- Bueno, en Estados Unidos todas las chicas deben saber defenderse si es que quieren salir solas a la calle de vez en cuando, así que tomé unos cursos de defensa personal.

- Entonces ¿es muy peligroso vivir allá?

- Mmmm… si, una vez unas amigas y yo fuimos asaltadas al salir de la escuela – contestó con total naturalidad.

- ¿Y no te dio miedo? – le preguntó Sora.

- Por supuesto que sí. Estaba temblando y a punto del llanto, pero una de las chicas era experta en defensa personal y ella sola noqueó al tipo cuando se acercó a quitarnos nuestras pertenencias, después de ése día me inscribí a unas clases.

- ¿Me podrías enseñar? – le pidió Kari

- Claro

- … que no – terminó de decir Tai.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Mimi.

- Porque Kari es una chica…

- ¿Y yo qué soy¿una piñata? – le preguntó un poco molesta Mimi.

- No, es solo que es diferente… tu te viste en la necesidad de defenderte, Kari no tiene ninguna necesidad

- Eso es tan macho – agregó Sora – ni siquiera es una buena razón.

- Lo que pasa es que no quiere que aprenda porque tiene miedo de que pueda patearle el trasero – dijo Kari.

- Pfff… como si eso fuera posible – dijo Tai girando los ojos, pero de repente sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo siguiente en sentir fue su cara contra el suelo. – Hey… auch

- ¿Así que no es posible? – le decía Mimi quién lo tenía sometido con solo sostenerle el brazo por la espalda.

- Hahahahaha para que veas lo que se siente – le dijo Tk.

- No es lo mismo, además no duele tanto… auch… ya me doy, me doy

- ¿Aceptas que las chicas podemos ser tan fuertes como los hombres?

- JAMÁS

Solo bastó con que Mimi le girara un poco la muñeca.

- Está bien, está bien, lo acepto

- ¿Qué aceptas?

- Que las chicas pueden ser tan fuertes como los hombres, pero ya quítate.

- Y más inteligentes – agregó Kari.

- Eso no.

- Dilo – le decía Kari – sino Mimi no te soltará.

- Ella tiene razón, yo puedo estar aquí todo el día ¿y tú?

- De acuerdo, también son más inteligentes – finalmente Mimi lo dejó libre.

- Nos hiciste quedar mal Tai – le dijo Joe bromeando

- ¿Si? no sabes lo que se siente… además no podía lastimarla, es una chica.

- Mentira, no podías lastimarla porque estabas inmovilizado – le dijo Matt aún riéndose.

- Ya quiero verte a ti en ésa situación.

- Hahahahaha por favor Tai… no aprovechaste la situación, cuando una chica te de una paliza como Mimi acaba de hacer, será la única ocasión en que tengas a una chica sobre ti.

- MATT – le gritaron las tres chicas.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad

- ¿Tu que sabes Ishida? Tienes miles de fans, pero eres el único del grupo que no aprovecha la oportunidad.

- No me gustan las groupies – se dignó a decir en su tono habitual – solo les interesan los miembros de la banda y no tienen ningún tipo de interés por la música.

- Estoy confundido.

- Tú siempre.

- ¿O sea que quieres una chica que se interese más por tu música que por ti? Eso sí que es raro… eso solo podía venir de nuestro buen amigo Ishida Yamato.

- Bueno… no es totalmente cierto, recuerda que por un tiempo Sora y Matt salieron – dijo Kari – Y Sora no es muy aficionada a la música.

- Cierto – agregó Izzy – siempre tuve la duda de la razón por la que habían terminado.

- Como todo en la vida de Matt, eso permanecerá en el misterio sino me equivoco – dijo Tai.

- … - y como Tai había predicho Matt no dijo nada, algo que no cambiaba en él era que nunca hablaba de cosas personales, siempre tan frío y reservado.

- Las cosas no funcionaron – fue todo lo que Sora dijo.

- ¿Por qué no funcionaron? – preguntó Tai tratando de obtener un poco más de información, de echo todos los presentes se morían de curiosidad, pero a diferencia del moreno tenían más tacto y entendían que era mejor no tocar ese tema.

- Métete en tus asuntos Yagami.

_- Oh oh _– pensó Mimi, tiempo de intervenir – chicos… cálmense, no estamos aquí para discutir.

- Díselo a Matt y si crees que pregunté porque me interesa saber cada sórdido secreto de tu vida estas equivocado.

- No te preocupes, de seguro es porque tiene que ver con Sora.

- Si ¿y? pero jamás aceptarás que eso es lo que más te molesta ¿verdad?

- Chicos – esta vez intervino Sora, había algo en ella y en nadie más que obligaba a éstos dos a ponerle atención y sobre todo hacerle caso. Ambos voltearon a verla – es suficiente ¿no creen? Matt entiende que Tai se preocupe, igual y tiene curiosidad como el resto podría tener, pero así son las cosas. Y Tai debes de comprender que esto es algo personal y te lo diría, pero no sólo depende de mí.

- Entonces lo aceptas – dijo Tai aún indagando en el tema.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No lo dices porque Matt no quiere que se comente nada al respecto.

- Si quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó te lo diré yo mismo Taichi, las cosas entre Sora y yo no funcionaron porque ella no estaba enamorada de mí ¿ya estas contento? – dicho esto Matt se salió de la casa.

- Bien hecho hermano – dijo Kari.

Todos se quedaron callados Sora iba a ir hacia donde se había dirigido Matt, pero Tai la detuvo e hizo una seña de que él iría tras él.

- Matt.

- Piérdete.

- Me lo merezco.

- Escucha Tai – y fue cuando se volteó hacia él - no necesito de tu lástima.

- No es lástima.

- Claro que lo es¿crees que no sé porqué de tu cambio de carácter?

- ¿Cambio?

- La única razón por la que estás aquí y ahora disculpándote es porque crees que Sora terminó conmigo por ti.

Tai permaneció callado aunque no lo admitiera ni a él mismo, cosa que no haría, esperaba que ésa fuera la razón del rompimiento de sus dos amigos, y aún cuando esperaba que así fuera no estaba seguro pues no se encontraba seguro de sus sentimientos hacía Sora.

- Matt.

- Olvídalo.

- No, no lo olvido… escúchame. Siempre he estado loco por Sora, eso no es ningún secreto, pero jamás esperé que salieras lastimado en el proceso… y honestamente… ya ni sé lo que siento hacia ella – decía mientras sonreía.

Matt lo veía incrédulo.

- Puedes creerme, si… yo sé que la molesto y acoso mucho, pero es solo porque somos amigos… porque me gustaría que volviéramos a ser mejores amigos.

- Parece ser que los demás no son los únicos atrapados en el pasado.

- No, no son los únicos. Yo también añoro el pasado, cuando todo era más sencillo y no teníamos ningún tipo de preocupación – fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras – lo siento Matt.

- No te preocupes, todos saben que la niñez de Tk y la mía no fue precisamente sencilla, así que no tienes porqué disculparte por haber tenido una infancia feliz como la mayoría… aunque tu también pasaste por lo tuyo.

El resto de los chicos que se encontraba adentro de la casa observaban a Matt y Tai por la ventana tratando de adivinar qué decían o hacían.

- Parece que ya están mejor – dijo Izzy.

- Si, mi hermano está más calmado y Tai sonríe – agregó Tk.

- Eso debe ser buena señal… al menos parece que no se tirarán a golpes hoy – dijo Kari.

- Si ya todo está bien entonces ya pueden dejar de espiarlos – dijo Joe.

- El primero en seguir ese consejo eres tu ¿no crees Joe? después de todo eres el que está poniendo más atención a lo que sucede afuera que a lo que sucede aquí adentro – dijo Izzy.

- Ok, me interesa… soy culpable – decía mientras se alejaba de la venta y se sentaba en el sillón libre.

- ¿Pueden darles un poco de privacidad? – dijo Sora desde el otro lado de la habitación, quien traía varios canapés.

- Ya no se puede hacer nada divertido aquí – alegó Kari.

- No tenía idea de que la definición de diversión incluyera espiar a la gente – decía Mimi quien se encontraba detrás de Sora cargando una botella y unas copas – vengan acá.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Tk.

- Son tartaletas de cangrejo y camarón – anunció Sora – los hicimos Mimi y yo.

- ¿No conocen las papas fritas y alitas picosas? – les preguntó Izzy.

- Coman están deliciosos… además si los acompañan con un poco de vino saben mejor – les aconsejó Mimi.

- Ok, como ya probé la comida de Mimi confío en que esto también sabrá bueno – y seguido de esto Izzy tomó una de las tartaletas y se la comió – Mmmmm está rico.

- Hey ¿qué comen? – dijo Tai mientras entraba a la casa seguido de Matt, quienes se veían más tranquilos.

- ¿Tu qué crees Tai? me imagino que comida – le dijo Matt bromeando.

- ¿Van a seguir peleando ustedes dos? – les preguntó Sora mostrando un poco su enojo.

- No señora – le contestaron ambos.

- Entonces coman.

- ¿Es apropiado comer estas cosas y vino a estas horas? – preguntó Matt, viendo lo que le habían dado comer y la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano.

- Mimi dice que si – dijo Sora en tono de excusa.

- ¿Y desde cuándo Mimi es experta?

- Desde que lo comía seguido en Estados Unidos, ahora come – como la castaña no le vio ninguna intención al rubio de comer, tomó una tartaleta y se la metió en la boca - ¿qué tal?

- Cof cof – Matt tosía un poco, pero cuidaba de no escupir la tartaleta… después de todo podía correr con la misma suerte que Tai y su hermano – eres una salvaje princesa, talvez ahora deberíamos llamarte Xena

- ¿Xena?

- Si, la princesa guerrera hahahaha – rió Matt.

Los chicos siguieron comiendo y bebiendo, Kari puso algo de música e inmediatamente Mimi se unió al baile. Ambas trataron de hacer que los demás se levantaran, pero pusieron de excusa que estaban muy llenos o que no estaban de ánimos para bailar.

- Vamos Joe, no seas aburrido – le suplicaba Kari, mientras le quitaba la cerveza y trataba de hacer que se parara.

- Soy muy aburrido Kari.

- Solo porque quieres, anda baila conmigo.

- No, no lo lograrás.

- Vamos Joe – decía Sora – baila con Kari.

- ¿Ves? el público te aclama.

- No bailaré.

- Necesita más alcohol en sus venas – dijo Tk quien le abrió otra cerveza y se la dio.

- Aunque tenga todo el alcohol del mundo no bailaré, mejor baila tu Tk… eres buen bailarín.

- No lo creo – dijo Tk como excusa para no bailar.

- Oooooh si – se adelantó Mimi y lo jaló antes de que se sentara – y tu bailarás conmigo, el superior tiene razón eres buen bailarín y no me quedaré con las ganas de bailar.

Cuando Mimi lo jaló, Tk jaló a Joe para no ser el único chico bailando. Como logró hacer que se parara no le quedó de otra y aceptó bailar con Kari quien no pudo ocultar su felicidad. Tai se veía un poco serio, lo cual fue notado inmediatamente por el resto de los chicos.

- Calma Tai, solo están bailando – le dijo Sora en voz baja.

- El día de mañana podríamos ser testigos en la boda del Dr. Kido Joe y Yagami Hikari – bromeó Matt tratando de molestar a Tai.

- ¿Qué? – gritó el hermano de la castaña mientras se levantaba de un salto.

- Hahahahahahaha – rieron Matt e Izzy.

- No le hagas caso Tai, solo trata de molestarte – le dijo Sora tratando de hacer que se sentara de nuevo.

- Pues hace un buen trabajo – confesó Tai.

- Tai¿por qué eres tan sobreprotector? – preguntó Izzy – te la pasas peleando con Kari, pero aún así la celas mucho.

- La expresión correcta es que la cela en exceso – corrigió Matt.

- Estoy de acuerdo – agregó Sora – sólo es Joe, nuestro amigo y sólo están bailando… no es como que se la llevará a su casa y la pervertirá.

- ¿Lo haría? – dudó Tai.

- Hahahahaha – todos rieron.

- Claro que no – contestó Sora para tranquilizarlo.

- Bueno… que pelee todo el tiempo con ella no significa que no la quiera y que no me preocupe, después de todo siempre será mi hermanita – dijo Tai quien seguía con la mirada a Joe y Kari – aún cuando sea una grosera y malcriada, como buen hermano mayor debo de cuidarla y proteger su honor, hasta el día de hoy no he conocido al chico que sea digno de mi hermana.

- Eso es tan tierno – dijo Sora abrazándolo – eres un buen hermano Tai, pero déjala respirar un poco.

- Creo que la dejo respirar lo suficiente.

- Talvez esta sea otra de las razones por las que se muda – se atrevió a decir Izzy – aquí no tendrá que preocuparse de que su hermano le corra a los pretendientes.

- Si… Joe podrá visitarla cuando quiera – agregó Matt.

- ¿Aún quieres molestarme Matt?

- ¿Se nota? – dijo él – ya Tai, en serio… deberías de confiar un poco más en tu hermana, y deberías de confiar en Joe¿cuándo haz sabido que ande con una chica mucho menor que él?

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

- ¿Podrías dejar las paranoias? – dijo Sora un poco molesta – mejor hay que bailar.

- Se me quitaron las ganas.

- Que no bailes tu no significa que yo dejaré de hacerlo, Izzy tu bailarás conmigo.

- ¿Yo? – dudó el pelirrojo, realmente no quería hacerlo.

- Y no aceptaré negativas, ven.

Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de bailar, pues prefería seguir tomando cómodamente sentado, vio la determinación en los ojos se Sora por lo que aceptó bailar con ella. Rápidamente se unieron a las dos parejas que ya se encontraban bailando.

- Es bueno saber que no están pegados al sillón – dijo Mimi bromeando cuando vio a Sora e Izzy.

- Sora me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar.

- Buen trabajo Sora – le dijo Kari – se ven bien juntos… ambos pelirrojos, deberías de considerar a Izzy si mi hermano no se decide a dar el paso – dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

- KARI – dijeron los dos mientras se sonrojaban.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo en que harían una linda pareja – dijo Tk.

- ¿Tu también? – a este punto Izzy se encontraba más rojo que un tomate.

- Wow talvez deberíamos de hacerles caso Izzy, después de todo ¿no sabías que Kari y Tk son cupidos profesionales? – dijo sarcástica la pelirroja.

- Aunque lo dudes Sora, gracias a mi hay muchas parejas felices – decía Kari orgullosa.

- Si mal no recuerdo todas las parejas que haz unido han terminado y ahora se odian – agregó Tk logrando hacer que Kari pusiera una cara de disgusto.

- Hey… yo los uno, lo que pase en su relación no es mi culpa… no puedo estarlos cuidando todo el tiempo – trato de defenderse Hikari.

Del otro lado de la sala, donde se encontraban Matt y Tai.

- ¿Podrías quitar esa cara?

- ¿Qué cara? Es la única que tengo – dijo Tai.

- Me refiero a la cara de loco que pones cuando observas a Kari y Joe.

- Y ahora vivirá sola.

- ¿Puedes dejar eso? va a vivir con Mimi y Sora, no va a vivir sola, no pretenderás mudarte ¿verdad?

- Talvez lo haga, debo cuidar a mi hermanita.

- No lo hagas

- ¿Qué?

- No uses a Kari como excusa, si quieres mudarte porque quieres vivir con Sora solo dilo.

- Realmente quiero cuidar de mi hermana.

- Y vivir con Sora es solo como un premio extra por ser tan buen hermano, por favor no soy ningún tonto… yo no me trago ése cuento.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- ¿Perdón?

- Aún quieres a Sora, quieres recuperarla. LO SABIA.

- No, no es así. Lo de nosotros no funcionó, solo quiero que seas sincero y digas la verdad.

- Ya lo hice, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

- Ya lo hice.

- ¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó Mimi quien llegaba junto con Tk.

- ¿Ya se cansaron? – preguntó Tai.

- Tk se cansó, yo vine a cambiar de pareja.

- Matt – dijo Tai haciendo obvio su deseo que tenía por no moverse de donde se encontraba.

- Yo soy cantante, no bailarín.

- Eso puede cambiar – afirmó la chica.

- No lo creo.

- Compláceme en esto ¿si?

- Te dije que seguías siendo una princesa.

- Está bien, pero un día de estos lograré hacer que bailes conmigo – le advirtió Mimi - ¿desean algo más?

- Quiero una cerveza – dijo Tk.

- Yo también princesa.

- Voy a por ellas, Tai ayúdame.

- Todo yo – renegó el castaño mientras seguía a Mimi hacía la cocina.

Cuando se encontraban en la cocina.

- ¿Para qué necesitas ayuda¿no puedes con dos cervezas?

- Si puedo, pero quiero hablar contigo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es lo que yo quiero saber.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué sucede entre tu, Sora y Matt?

- Eso… ya lo sabes, todos lo saben, pero se supone que nadie habla de eso Mimi – le dijo haciéndole notar su descontento con el tema.

- Lo sé discúlpame, pero creo que es justo ahí donde radica el problema. Nadie habla por lo tanto no se resuelve.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

- Hace años Matt le pidió a Sora que fuera su novia y ella dijo que si, a mi me gustaba Sora y obviamente me molesté cuando me enteré, fin de la historia.

- ¿Y por qué siguen molestos?

- ¿Molestos?

- Se atacan constantemente, y yo se distinguir cuando se atacan por bromear y cuando lo hacen en serio.

- Está bien, talvez aún no hemos superado del todo ese tema… confío en que algún día lo haremos.

- Talvez deban empezar por hablar.

- Talvez… pero hoy no será el día… - y seguido de esto salió de la cocina con las cervezas en camino a la sala.

_- Talvez si lo sea_– pensó Mimi, tratando de averiguar cómo lograría que sus amigos enfrenten sus problemas, pues definitivamente ese conflicto amoroso debía de terminar de una buena vez por todas ya que estaba afectando su amistad.

- Ya eran pasadas de las 2:00 am cuando Tai se dio cuenta de la hora.

- Kari son las 2.

- ¿Y? yo vivo aquí.

- Eso aún está por verse, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Ya se van? Aún es temprano Tai, quédense otro rato – dijo en forma de suplica Mimi.

- Tai, no podemos ser groseros. Mimi nos está pidiendo que nos quedemos otro rato.

- Si claro, pero quien recibe los regaños soy yo, no gracias.

- Valió la pena intentarlo, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós, buenas noches – decían todos mientras que los hermanos Yagami se retiraban.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa Tk?

- Ninguna, mamá sigue de viaje.

- Entonces quédate a dormir aquí – Mimi invitó a Tk.

- Ok, solo no me supliques.

- Tonto – y le tiró con un cojín.

- Yo también me tengo que ir – dijo Joe – el lunes tengo un examen y aún no he estudiado… Izzy ¿necesitas que te lleve?

- ¿No es ningún problema?

- Claro que no.

- Gracias.

- ¿Ustedes también?

- Yo también tengo examen, ya estoy en los finales.

- Espero que las vacaciones empiecen pronto – dijo Mimi.

- Nosotros lo esperamos más que tu – afirmó Izzy.

Izzy y Joe se retiraron, no sin antes prometerle a Mimi que la visitarían cuando tuvieran tiempo.

- Yo… - empezó a hablar Matt.

- ¿También te vas? – preguntó Sora antes de que el rubio lograra terminar la frase.

- Si, mañana tengo ensayo con la banda… debo levantarme temprano.

- ¿Crees que algún día pueda ir a verlos ensayar? – preguntó Mimi.

- ¿A qué se debe el interés?

- Quiero ver cómo ensayan, eso es todo.

- ¿O quieres ver a Han?

- ¿Te pones celoso? - bromeó la chica – hahahahaha no, solo quiero verlos practicar.

- Ok… cuando quieran están invitados.

- Genial.

Matt se despidió y se retiró, dejando solos a Mimi, Sora y Tk.

- Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo mucho sueño – les dijo Sora – me iré a dormir.

- Ok, buenas noches Sora – le dijo Mimi.

- Oyasuminasai – dijo Tk.

Sora se retiró, no sin antes recoger unos platos y vasos que llevó a la cocina y dejó en el lava platos, después de todo ahora ella también vivía ahí y quería vivir en un lugar lo más limpio posible.

- ¿Ya tienes sueño? – le preguntó Tk a Mimi, quien había apagado el sistema de sonido y estaba recogiendo unos vasos y botellas.

- Nop.

- Estas acostumbrada a dormir tarde ¿no?

- Bueno… era común que en Estados Unidos lo más temprano que me durmiera un viernes o sábado fuera a las 4 de la mañana.

- Vaya… ¿muchas fiestas Mimi?

- Un poco, sólo se es joven una vez.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Oye… ¿qué onda con Kari¿Le gusta el superior?

- Aparentemente.

- ¿Y estás celosito? – le preguntaba pícaramente mientras le pegaba en las costillas con el codo.

- ¿Celoso? Claro que no.

- Por favor Tk¿me vas a decir que no sientes nada por Hikari?

- Exacto, admito que esta noche me sorprendió cuando habló de sincerarnos… pero solo eso, no estoy enamorado de ella.

- Pero de pequeños…

- Ni siquiera en ése entonces me gustaba.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo juro.

- De pequeños fue una de mis mejores amigas, eso es todo

- Como yo.

- Si, como tú.

- ¿Entonces quién?

- ¿Quién qué?

- ¿Quién te gusta? Debe de haber alguien…

- De momento no, todas las chicas en mi escuela son como clones de Kari… bueno la Kari malvada que yo conozco, y el resto… pues, están locas.

- Hahahahaha Tk, déjame decirle algo… todas estamos locas.

- De eso no me cabe duda, pero de momento no hay nadie.

- ¿Nadie¿no hay alguien que te atraiga aunque sea un poquito?

- Bueno… talvez

- Lo sabía – sonrió victoriosa.

- Es que… no estoy seguro de lo que siento.

- En ese caso deberías de aclarar tus sentimientos, no vaya a ser que te den el gane.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y ella?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- ¿Qué siente por ti?

- Definitivamente nos llevamos bien, pero no sé si haya algo más que una simple amistad.

- Bueno… es una tonta sino te hace caso, eres el chico más adorable, tierno, e inteligente que conozco.

- No olvides talentoso, ahora toco el bajo.

- Estas lleno de sorpresas.

- No tienes idea.

* * *

**Lamento mucho no haber puesto el cap mucho antes, pero primero tuve problemas de inspiración para desarrollar éste capítulo, además SUIKA (mi gata) estaba jugando cerca de la computadora y tiró un aparato… yo no sé nada de computadoras --U lo único que sé es que el internet dejó de funcionar… no es excusa es en serio… lo tiró justamente cuando estaba por terminar la conversación de Tk y Mimi… realmente tengo mal karma. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado justo ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap ) so… no se preocupen, trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible. Besos.**


	9. Cap 08 Nuevos Inquilinos

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Justo ****hace unos días estaba cambiándole a la tele y alcancé a ver Digimon season 1… me quedé de OMG y me quedé viéndolo. Tan buenos recuerdos, fue el cap cuando aparece Angemon ) so cute. Y well… me puse a pensar en qué quería para éste cap, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap 8: Nuevos Inquilinos**

Eran las 7 de la mañana del sábado, Tk se había quedado a dormir en casa de Mimi y Sora por petición de la castaña. Durmió en uno de las habitaciones que Mimi ya había arreglado, Mimi tenía buena mano para comprar… el colchón no era duro ni muy blando, las sábanas eran muy suaves y olían muy bien, las cortinas lo suficientemente oscuras como para no dejar la luz del sol asomarse. Definitivamente quien decidiera mudarse con ellas tendría mucha suerte pues el lugar estaba muy bien cuidado y sin duda Mimi y Sora lo decorarían a la perfección. Pero Kari… Kari también estaba por mudarse con ellas, y ella aún se encontraba en una etapa rosa, menos mal Mimi ya había superado eso. Takeru salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies pensando que sería el primero en despertar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al bajar las escaleras pues la sala donde habían estado la noche anterior se encontraba reluciente, fue a la cocina y también estaba limpia. Pero no había señales de movimiento.

_- Talvez se esté bañando._

- Buenos días – dijo Sora entrando a la cocina en su pijama de dos piezas, un short muy corto y una blusa de tirantes, lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el rubio.

- Ohayo – contestó el rubio - ¿te vas despertando?

- Si¿cuánto llevas despierto?

- Me acabo de levantar.

- ¿Ustedes limpiaron todo anoche?

- No, solo recogimos el resto de los platos y botellas, pero todo había quedado en el lavaplatos.

- ¿Y dónde está Mimi?

- Me imagino que se fue a bañar.

- De hecho fui a correr – dijo la castaña quien iba entrando a la cocina bebiendo de una botella de agua.

- No lo puedo creer, Mimi ¿eres madrugadora?

- Ahora lo soy ¿quieren desayunar?

- No te preocupes, tu ya hiciste demasiado yo haré el desayuno – se ofreció Tk.

- Vaya… muchas gracias Tk eso es muy amable de tu parte, yo iré a tomar un baño – Mimi dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se retiró, sin embargo Tk no pudo apartar la mirada sobre ella, cosa que Sora notó inmediatamente.

_- Vaya que es linda__…¿qué¿qué estoy diciendo?... ¡TK CÁLLATE! _– se regañaba mentalmente así mismo, cuando Mimi desapareció de su vista por fin se giró y se encontró con una sonriente Sora.

- Te descubrí – le decía con una sonrisa pícara y casi cantando.

- ¿Me descubriste? – sonaba nervioso - ¿Qué descubriste? – se volteó pues sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban, seguramente ya estaban enrojecidas. Abrió el refrigerador y casi se mete por completo en él.

- Tk… no soy tonta, ni tampoco tan inocente.

- Sigo sin entender de qué hablas – aún así no separaba su cara del refrigerador, sacaba huevos, jamón, leche, verduras, salsa, todo lo que estaba a la vista.

- Entonces te lo tendré que decir… - Sora hizo una pausa esperando que Tk hablara por él mismo - … noté cómo la mirabas, noto cómo te comportas con ella… Takeru es obvio que te gusta.

- ¿Qué? NO, no es eso… es simplemente que hace mucho que no la veía.

Sora lo veía incrédulamente.

- No te creo… la manera en que la miras, no es la mirada que usarías con un amigo.

- Puedes creer lo que quieras Sora, es cierto… Mimi no me interesa de esa manera… es como mi hermana – decía ahora mucho más calmado y para nada sonrojado.

- Puede que la vieras como tu hermana años atrás, pero tu haz cambiado y ella también… de seguro lo notaste – le decía nuevamente pícaramente tratando de hacer que se sonrojara.

- Sora, la quiero mucho… las quiero mucho – corrigió – son mis amigas, eso es todo.

- Ooooooh… ¿aún no tienes idea de que estás enamorado de ella?

- ¿QUÉ? – eso realmente lo tomó por sorpresa y casi tira el sartén que había agarrado, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

- Aún no lo descubres… oooh lo siento Tk.

- Sora, te lo digo con todo el respeto y amor que mereces… estás loca.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- ¿Puedes ir a ver quién es? – preguntó Tk.

- Claro… pero ni creas que te haz librado de ésta conversación – lo amenazó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice y agarraba camino hacía la puerta – no te haz librado de ésta conversación.

- Locas, todas las mujeres están locas – decía Tk para él mismo.

- Buenos días – dijo Sora mientras abría la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

- Good morning – dijo Kari.

- Buenos días – saludó Tai – woooooooooooo muy buenos días – dijo al ver mejor a Sora.

- ¿Hermano?

- ¿Qué¿iuck?

- Exacto.

- Pasen – los invitó Sora - ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano? Imaginé que aún estarías dormido Tai.

- Los sábados también tengo que despertarme temprano, tengo que ir a entrenar… de echo solo vine a dejar a Kari, vendré más tarde. Kari ¿recuerdas en qué quedamos?

- Si – dijo desganada.

- Ok, nos vemos más tarde – se despidió de ambas de beso y salió rápidamente.

- Y… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano Kari?

- Hablé con mi papá está mañana…

- ¿Y?

- Lo logré, me mudo con ustedes hoy mismo.

- Genial… ¿y tus cosas? – decía Sora dudando al ver que Kari solo traía su bolsa de mano.

- Se quedaron en el carro de Tai, como no tenía tiempo de bajarlas porque ya va tarde a su entrenamiento dijo que pasaría por aquí al terminar su practica.

- ¿Quién era? – se escuchó desde la cocina.

- ¿Ése es Tk?

- Si

- ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

- Se quedó a dormir aquí anoche, vamos a la cocina.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron, mientras veían a Tk hacer el desayuno. Definitivamente tenía habilidades en la cocina, de seguro que había aprendido gracias a Yamato pues de pequeños después de volver del digimundo los hermanos pasaron más tiempo juntos.

- Buenos días Kari – saludó Tk sin voltear pues estaba pendiente de lo que tenía en el sartén, la licuadora, otro sartén y la tostadora.

- Buenos días… me dijo Sora que dormiste aquí.

- Si, Mimi me invitó a dormir y tenía mucha flojera como para irme a casa.

- Aaaaah – dijo algo incrédula.

- Lo mismo pensé yo – dijo en voz baja Sora.

- Sora, no estoy sordo… apenas estoy a unos pasos de ti, así que ya deja eso – insistió Tk antes de que la pelirroja retomara el tema.

- Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Mimi?

- Salió temprano a correr y se está bañando.

- ¿Mimi corre? – preguntó asombrada la menor.

- Si, parece que en estos años de no vernos adquirió buenos hábitos.

- Lo dices como si de pequeña no hubiera tenido buenos hábitos – se escuchó una voz por detrás.

- No me refería a eso – se defendió Sora - sino a que haz cambiado mucho… es decir, sabes defenderte, corres, cocinas, estas metida en la música… no te parece mucho a la Mimi de hace años.

- Buenoooooo, no soy la única que ha cambiado ¿o sí? – de repente notó la presencia de Kari – Kari, buenos días ¿ya trajiste tus cosas?

- Tai las dejó en el carro, estaba apurado de irse al entrenamiento así que solo vino a dejarme… me pude haber venido después, pero no quería darle la oportunidad a mi papá de que se arrepintiera – sonrió la castaña.

- Bien pensado ¿nos acompañas a desayunar?

-Suena genial, sólo tomé una taza de café antes de salir de la casa.

Pasaron el rato desayunando y platicando, la convivencia entre Kari y Tk era mejor cada día. Ya habían terminado de desayunar, así que Sora se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras que los demás seguían sentados platicando.

- Kari – le llamó Sora.

- Dime.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Joe? – preguntó directamente y sin rodeos.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo un poco sonrojada - ¿Acaso es tan obvio?

- Es más que obvio – agregó Mimi.

- ¿Y creen que él ya se haya dado cuenta?

- Anda Kari dinos¿qué es lo que te atrae de Joe? – insistió Sora.

- Mmm… - pensó por un momento – no lo sé, es que… no sé, es muy maduro e inteligente… tiene algo – Kari solo divagaba, no daba respuestas concretas… lo que desesperó un poco a Tk.

- Esto es plática de mujeres.

- Calla Takeru… ¿no ves que esto es serio? – le regañó Mimi quien estaba pendiente de lo que decía Kari.

- Bueno, ustedes sigan con su plática de nenas… yo me tengo que ir.

Las chicas pasaron un rato platicando de lo mismo, tratando de sacarle más información a Kari, pero no había mucho que decir. Sora tomó un baño, Mimi le mostró su habitación a Kari y empezaron a hablar de cuál sería la mejor decoración. Salieron al jardín para tratar de pensar qué plantas pondrían, algunos muebles necesitaban reparación, debían de podar el jardín pues aquello parecía una jungla. Se metieron a la casa de nuevo para sacar algunos muebles y decoraciones del sótano, ahora que eran tres sería más fácil moverlas. Mimi tenía dibujos de cada habitación y qué muebles podían poner en cada una. Sacaron pintura y empezaron a pintar unas habitaciones. Las horas pasaron y las chicas estaban exhaustas, finalmente decidieron descansar un poco. Kari y Sora se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, mientras que Mimi seguía su camino de largo a la cocina.

- Estoy muerta – se quejó Kari – creo que no había trabajado tan duro en toda mi vida.

- Sino he muerto, lo haré pronto – agregó Sora- ¿quién diría que pintar y mover unos muebles cansaría tanto?

- Y que nos llevaría toda la mañana.

- Pero está quedando muy bien todo ¿no creen? – decía Mimi quien traía unos vasos con limonada.

- No sé de dónde sacas energía Mimi – le dijo Sora sin muchas ganas, quien apenas y se movió para tomar un vaso de los que traía Mimi.

- Sora tiene razón¿acaso te drogas? – dijo bromeando Kari.

- No, no me drogo… simplemente estoy entusiasmada por ver el producto final y decir que nosotras lo hicimos posible.

- Estás mal – dijo Kari y bebió la limonada – que rico, era justo lo que necesitaba.

De repente escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

- Nooooo¿quién podrá ser? – preguntó Sora – no me quiero mover.

- Debe de ser mi hermano – dijo Kari quien se levantaba para ir a abrir la puerta. Mientras que Mimi regresaba a la cocina.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Tai.

- Hola hermano… gracias – dijo Kari al ver a su hermano cargando unas maletas.

- Ni lo menciones – ambos entraron a la casa, Tai se sorprendió al ver a Sora tirada en el sofá.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Estábamos pintando, no puedo con mi alma…vaya, pero que buen hermano – dijo Sora al ver las maletas que acababa de poner Tai en el piso.

- No es para tanto.

- No, en serio hermano… gracias.

- Y yo te digo, en serio no es nada.

Kari se acercó a las maletas pues quería llevarlas de una vez a su habitación.

- Hey… ¿a dónde llevas eso? No sabía que había servicio de botones – preguntó Tai.

- A mi habitación… ¿servicio de botones?

- Esas son mis maletas, señorita.

- ¿Tus maletas? – Sora no lo pudo evitar y se levantó de un salto del sofá - ¿es que acaso…?

- ¿Me mudaré con ustedes?... pues si – dijo Tai sonriente – lo hablé con papá y ya está todo arreglado.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Sora - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Fácil… le mencioné que miles de chicos acosarían a su hijita e inmediatamente él mismo estaba haciendo mi maleta… ¿no soy un genio?

- Tonto – le dijo Kari sin muchas ganas.

- Así que Tai se muda con nosotras… genial – dijo Mimi quien regresaba de la cocina con sándwiches – sabía que lo harías.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabías? – preguntó Sora.

- Tai no dejaría sola a su hermanita – dijo Mimi en tono burlón.

- Bueno, yo creo que es genial que se mude – dijo Sora – así él hará los trabajos pesados de remodelación.

- Oye, yo vine a que me traten como rey… no como esclavo, a menos de que sea esclavo sexual… y Kari, antes de que lo menciones, iuck.

- Gracias… ¿y dónde están mis maletas?

- En la acera.

- ¿Dejaste mis cosas en la acera¿Acaso estas loco?

- ¿Me crees lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar tus maletas en la calle?... mejor ni contestes, las dejé a un lado de la puerta… sabía que no voltearías a verlas – Tai caminó hacia la puerta y le mostró las maletas a Kari, las tomó y las metió a la casa.

- A este paso todos nos mudaremos aquí – dijo Sora.

- ¿No sería genial? – preguntó Kari.

Comieron, metieron las cosas de Kari y Tai en sus respectivos cuartos. Mimi había pensado en hacer unos flyers que pegaría en la universidad y los alrededores para hacerle promoción a la casa, aún quedaban algunas habitaciones y ahora que Tai se encontraba en casa ya no se preocupaban tanto de que algún posible psicópata decidiera irse a vivir con ellas. Así que lo siguiente por hacer era instalar la computadora, cuando lo hicieron, se llevaron una sorpresa.

- Esta cosa es pirata – dijo Tai.

- No lo es – se quejó Mimi – es casi nueva.

- Pues tu casi nueva computadora no sirve.

- Más ayuda el que no estorba ni exaspera – le dijo mientras que lo veía seria.

- Yo se lo que hay que hacer.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Golpearla, con un golpe se arregla – cuando estaba por pegarle.

- Si le pegas, te lo regreso Tai – lo regañó Mimi – pensé que ibas a decir que debíamos de llamar a Izzy, me parece que es la mejor idea.

Llamaron a Izzy, pero no se encontraba según su mamá había salido con unos amigos hace horas y no tenía idea a qué hora regresaría a casa. Le llamaron al celular, pero no contestó las llamadas.

- Creo que lo de hacer el anuncio de la casa será para otro día – se resignó Sora.

- Oigan, ya se está haciendo tarde ¿cuál es el plan para hoy? – preguntó Kari, quien estaba acostumbrada a salir todo el fin de semana.

- Hoy hay partido de fútbol, Japón contra Estados Unidos… no me lo perderé.

- Aburrido – dijo Kari - ¿qué tal si llamamos a los chicos para ver qué quieren hacer? – dijo un poco más entusiasmada, pero a la ves tratando de ocultarlo.

- Quieres decir, llamar a Joe – dijo Sora.

- No, es solo que debemos de aprovechar que estamos todos juntos, las vacaciones están cerca y quien sabe cuándo nos veamos de nuevo.

- La verdad dudo que pueda salir de vacaciones – dijo Sora – ahora que vivo por mi cuenta debo conseguir un trabajo antes de que se acaben mis ahorros, de hecho debería ponerme a buscar un trabajo ahora mismo. Iré a comprar el periódico – e inmediatamente salió con camino a la tienda sin darle a los presentes oportunidad de reaccionar.

- ¿Y tu Tai¿también trabajarás? – preguntó Mimi.

- Claro, debo hacerlo.

- ¿Podrás con todo hermano? Ya tienes tu horario lleno con la universidad, el entrenamiento y las tareas ¿crees que puedas además trabajar?

- Claro que sí, de hecho hablé del asunto con mi entrenador y dijo que vería que podía hacer para ayudarme.

- ¿Y tu Mimi?

- De seguro empezaré a trabajar pronto, el problema es que como trabajé en Estados Unidos mis referencias son de allá, la gente podría creer que las estoy inventando.

A los minutos tocaron la puerta.

- Debe de ser Sora – dijo Tai quien se había levantado a abrir.

- Lo que me recuerda que debo de darles una llave – dijo Mimi.

- Pero no era Sora.

- Hola Joe.

_- ¿Joe?_ – al oír su nombre Kari salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Hola… vi a Sora salir hace un rato.

- Si, fue a comprar el periódico, pásale.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a traer las cosas de Kari y las mías.

- ¿Las tuyas?

- Yo también me mudaré.

- Que bien, al menos ya no estaremos tan preocupados de que las chicas estén solas… hola Mimi.

- Hola superior¿qué hace por aquí?

- Estaba por el vecindario, pensé que ya tendrían otra fiesta – bromeó Joe.

- No somos así superior, además estábamos pintando… espero tener más inquilinos pronto así que las habitaciones deben de estar listas. Talvez si vea una habitación se convenza de mudarse también.

El día pasó sin más sorpresas ni eventos relevantes, Joe se quedó casi toda la tarde en casa con los chicos, Sora había visto los clasificados y encontró algunos anuncios que le interesaron. Kari trató de acercarse a Joe, pero Tai se lo impedía cada que podía, así que decidió hacer algo más drástico, hablar directamente con Joe. Sino podía hacer nada con su hermana, talvez Joe entendería. En un momento que se encontraban solos.

- Hey Joe…

- Dime.

- No sé si te haz dado cuenta, pero…

- Le gusto a Kari – dijo sin rodeos.

- Si… quería saber si…

- ¿Si a mi me gusta ella?

- Bueno… pues si.

- Entiendo que te preocupes Tai, soy algo mayor que Kari.

- Vaya, gracias… parece que eres el único que ha entendido eso… ¿y?

- Kari, no me interesa… creo que la veo como una hermanita.

- ¿Crees que la ves como una hermanita¿por qué no lo dices con seguridad¿acaso pretendes cambiar de opinión?

- Calma Tai, no, no creo que cambie de opinión.

- Otra vez lo de creo, con eso no me convences.

- Tai, Kari es muy infantil para mi… ¿ok¿ya eres feliz?

- ¿Infantil¿qué tiene mi hermana de malo?

- Taichi…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías decidirte? – dijo un poco molesto - ¿te molesta que no me guste tu hermana o qué?

- Hahahahaha, lo siento – dijo el castaño un poco apenado.

- ¿Entonces estamos bien?

- Si, claro… siempre.

- Siempre y cuando no me guste Kari ¿verdad?

- Exacto.

Ya era tarde y Joe se despidió, Kari quería salir pero Mimi y Sora estaban muy cansadas como para alistarse y salir, y Tai estaba viendo el partido de fútbol. Así que Kari hablo con unas amigas y a la hora ya estaban ahí esperando a que saliera.

- Bueno chicos, diviértanse con el partido yo me voy de aquí – decía mientras que se despedía de todos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Tai.

- Como ustedes no quisieron salir hice planes con mis amigas, no me esperen despiertos.

- Te quiero aquí temprano – dijo Tai, pero fue totalmente ignorado por Kari como respuesta solo obtuvo el sonido de la puerta cuando se cerraba – Nunca me respetará.

Kari y sus amigas habían estado por varios lugares y ninguno parecía gustarles, a petición de Yuriko fueron al bar donde se presentaba 'Teen-Age Wolves' pues quería ver a Han, con algo de suerte tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo, y si era más afortunada talvez conocería a Matt. Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba a reventar, lograron entrar gracias a que una de las chicas conocía al dueño del lugar. Apenas tenían 15 minutos y ya estaban cansadas con la cantidad de gente que había, pero el descanso de la banda ya se acercaba y no se fueron porque Yuriko las acusó de ser malas amigas. Se acercaron al bar y ahí se quedaron pues habían pedido unas bebidas. De repente Yuriko se emocionó de sobremanera.

- No lo van a creer – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Viste a alguien con la misma ropa que tu? – preguntó unas de las chicas que estaba muy desganada, era obvio que no le parecía muy agradable estar entre tanta gente.

- No, duh hice contacto visual con Han.

- Si, tú y mil chicas más – dijo ella.

De repente un mesero se acercó a ellas.

- Disculpen.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Kari.

- Han me dijo que si quisieran acompañarlo a él y al resto de la banda podían ir a su mesa.

- Claro que si – respondió Yuriko sin siquiera preguntarle a sus amigas.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora Matt? – preguntó Touya – no pensarás mudarte con tu papá ¿verdad? No vas a dejar la banda ¿verdad?

- No lo sé – dijo él.

- Bueno… - interrumpió Han – no sería la primera ves que hace algo en contra de la banda ¿no?

- Han – lo regañó Touya – de seguro que fue lo mejor para la banda.

- Déjalo – dijo Matt – ya veré que hago.

- Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo por un tiempo – le dijo Kuno.

- No, además mi papá no se va mañana – concluyó Matt al darse cuenta de que eran observados por unas chicas, de las cuales conocía a una.

- Hola chicas – dijo Han levantándose de su asiento para saludarlas – Kari ¿verdad? Dijo al verla

- Si, ahora si te acordaste.

- ¿Y tú amiga¿Mimi?

- No quiso salir de casa, pero quiero presentarte a mi otra amiga… Yuriko.

- Mucho gusto – y le dedicó una de sus miradas coquetas.

- Ho.. ho.. hola, soy Yuri…

- Yuriko – completó Kari un poco sorprendida del nerviosismo de su amiga.

- Si, Yuriko.

Las chicas y los miembros de la banda estaban platicando y riendo a excepción de Matt, lo que llamó la atención de Kari, no es que se distinguiera por ser muy sociable, sino por lo que había escuchado antes sobre una posible mudanza. Pensó que talvez Sora o su hermano eran las personas indicadas para hablar con Matt, pero quería ayudarlo aunque fuera por una vez. Se acercó a él decidida a hablarle sobre el tema.

- Que serio estás.

- Ah hola Kari ¿cómo la estas pasando?

- Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

Matt sonrió un poco, era obvio que Kari lo había escuchado y que trataba de sacarle información. La verdad es que era raro, nunca había hablado seriamente sobre algo con ella. Y que ella estuviera batallando para poder hablar con él le resultaba un poco cómico.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Escuché lo que dijeron.

- Lo sé.

- Y… quería saber si todo estaba bien.

- Todo está bien.

- Porque no lo parecía… ¿qué es eso sobre una mudanza?

- Mi papá fue transferido.

- ¿Y te irás con él?

- No sé… aun quedan unos días.

- ¿Y no podrías quedarte en el departamento?

- No sé…

- ¿O con tu mamá y Tk?

- Eso es imposible, no te preocupes Kari… algo pasará.

Algunos días habían pasado desde aquella noche, normalmente para este momento todos los chicos ya lo sabrían, pero Matt fue muy claro con Kari de que no dijera nada ya que quería hacerlo el mismo y que lo haría cuando fuera el momento, sobre todo no quería que Tk se sintiera mal al no ser el primero en enterarse, después de todo él es su hermano.

Ya quedaban pocos días de clases, así que los chicos estaban prácticamente vueltos locos con trabajos, proyectos, investigaciones y exámenes. Sora había ido a dejar solicitudes de trabajo en algunos lugares, pero no había tenido mucha suerte pues los lugares no le ofrecían suficiente sueldo o exigían muchas horas de trabajo que casi siempre se encimaba con el horario en la universidad.

Mimi también había estado buscando trabajo, pero de momento nada le llamaba la atención. Quería un trabajo a largo plazo y que no interfiriera con sus estudios.

Izzy se había mantenido prácticamente desaparecido, de no ser porque hace unos días Tai se comunicó con él para que fuera a echarle un ojo a la computadora de Mimi no habrían tenido noticias de él, aunque aún no tenían noticias de cuándo iría, pues había dicho que iría cuando pudiera porque estaba muy ocupado.

Por su parte Joe también había estado un poco desaparecido porque estaba estudiando mucho para los finales, de ves en cuando los llamaba para no perder el contacto pero no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos.

Tk había estado yendo a comer o simplemente a pasar el rato, ya que normalmente se iba con Kari al salir de la escuela y se quedaba ahí por unos momentos, podía aprovechar y hacer lo que quisiera ahora que su mamá estaba de viaje.

Era miércoles y Matt había acompañada a Tk a casa de los chicos porque Mimi los había invitado a comer. Eran los primeros en llegar y Mimi aún estaba metida en la cocina preparando la comida.

- Lo siento Mimi, creo que llegamos muy temprano – se disculpó Takeru.

- No, parea nada. De echo a mi se me hizo tarde – confesó la chica – ustedes no se preocupen, termino en un momento.

Matt y Tk se habían ido a la sala por petición de Mimi.

- ¿Y cuándo regresa mamá? – le preguntó Matt a Tk.

- Ayer hablé con ella – dio un suspiro – parece que regresa el lunes.

- ¿Así de mal están las cosas?

- Sí… pensé que ahora que estuviera con la abuela, ella la haría entrar en razón, pero nada ha cambiado. El otro día se molestó conmigo porque me acusó de estarte viendo.

- ¿Y?

- Lo negué, no me puede comprobar nada…

- Lo siento Tk.

- Esto se tiene que solucionar, eres mi hermano.

- Tk… se que no es el mejor momento, pero… a papá lo transfirieron.

- ¿Qué¿A dónde?

- A Inglaterra… la televisora se está expandiendo y quieren mandarlo a él y a su equipo.

- Vaya… es una gran oportunidad para papá.

- Sí

Ambos estaban serios, pues aunque Matt no lo dijera Tk ya sabía a lo que iba.

- Chicos ¿prefieren la salsa inglesa o la china? – Mimi se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando por la seriedad en la cara de ambos y no puedo evitar preguntar - ¿Todo está bien?

- Si – dijo Matt – no es nada… mmm… salsa china.

- Si, yo también.

- Okay – dijo no muy convencida y regresó a la cocina.

- Y… - Tk trataba de retomar el tema - ¿qué pasará?

- Pues… está la opción de que me vaya con papá.

- ¿O? – preguntó Tk apresuradamente.

- No sé… me podría quedar aquí en Odaiba, pero… aún no tengo dónde quedarme, papá no puede pagar un lugar allá y seguir pagando el departamento de aquí.

- Hablaré con mamá – dijo esperanzado.

- Tk, sabes que eso es imposible… ella, ella preferirá que me vaya a Inglaterra con papá.

- Lo sé – dijo con un dejo de tristeza - ¿por qué tiene que ser tan terca?

- Ella cree que hace lo correcto.

- Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó Tai desde la entrada quien llegaba junto con Kari y Sora.

- ¿Mimi ya terminó la cena? – preguntó Sora quien había llegado con unas flores.

- Ya casi – le contestó Matt, pues notó que su hermano no podía contestar porque aún estaba un poco choqueado por la noticia y la impotencia, Kari notó cómo se encontraba Tk así que decidió atraer la atención de Tai y Sora.

- Sora vamos a enseñarle las flores a Mimi… Tai acompáñanos.

- Ok enana.

- No me digas enana, mido 1.68 tonto.

Cuando finalmente los chicos estaban solos.

- Kari lo sabe – afirmó Tk.

- Si…se enteró hace unos días.

- ¿Ya haz pensado dónde te puedes quedar?

- Kuno me ofreció su casa, pero sería momentáneo… necesito algo permanente.

- ¿Y aquí con los chicos?

- ¿Te imaginas? – bromeó Matt – No lo creo, esto sería una locura, necesito mi espacio.

- Se que estas acostumbrado a vivir solo, pero… son los chicos, no le veo mayor problema que vivas con ellos.

- Chicos – escucharon la voz de Sora – Ya está lista la cena.

* * *

**Hasta aquí P una escritora me contagió con eso de dejar en fic sin respuesta de lo que pasará después. Matt se veía renuente a vivir con los chicos¿se mudará¿se irá? TT QUE NO SE VAYAAAAA¿por qué Izzy no apareció¿esconde algo¿Mimi lo intimida tanto que no puede ni verla¿será eso¿Tai se mudó porque quiere cuidar a su hermana o porque quiere estar con Sora¿Joe era sincero al decir que Kari no le interesa? Veremos que sucede en el siguiente cap. Les dije que actualizaría más rápido ¿ne? Y lo cumplo ;) soy mujer de palabra... **

** Una cosa más antes de que lo olvide... alguien me dijo en los reviews que si qué onda con esa Mimi tan 'perfecta'... pues, todo lo tiene una razón de ser... no la puedo decir ahora, porque... honestamente? porque no quiero xDDDD pero principalmente porque revelaría mucho de la historia TT y así qué chiste? well... espero que les esté gustando. **

**Si les gusta, dejen review... y si no, también :P  
**


	10. Cap 09 Cena, Discusiones y Decisiones

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… tengo flojeraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! En fin… ****para este cap me tomé mi tiempo (como se habrán podido dar cuenta… de echo tardé más de lo que quería, pero porque lo iba postergando… gomen) durante todos estos días escribía pedacitos y le cambiaba algunas cosas… ando un poco falta de imaginación por ciertos acontecimientos, así que seré honesta con ustedes…re-escribí este cap como mil veces esperando a que me saliera bien... sino les gusta como quedó, imagínense cómo habrán estado los otros --U disfrútenlo y gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

**  
Capítulo 9: Cena, Discusiones y Decisiones**

- Chicos – escucharon la voz de Sora – Ya está lista la cena.

- Hablaremos luego ¿ok? – preguntó Matt y Tk solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaban el resto de los chicos, quienes ya estaban sentados (léase Tai) o ayudando a poner la mesa.

- Esto se ve muy bien – dijo Tk alegremente tratando de ocultar como se sentía por dentro – Hicieron muy buen trabajo.

- Gracias – dijeron las chicas.

- No hay problema – se apresuró a decir Tai – después de todo los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi son unos perezosos – decía en tono de broma, pero aún así recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sora quien estaba detrás de él.

- Y me imagino que tú hiciste mucho ¿no hermano?

- ¿Ahora te unes a Sora para regañarme? Diablos, ya nadie me defiende – dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado.

- Es lo que te ganas por pesado – le replicó Kari.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos? – preguntó Mimi – sino esto se enfriará.

- Mimi ¿Joe no vendrá? – preguntó Sora al ver la cara de Kari.

- Eeeh… no, hablé con él hace un momento y me dijo que estaba un poco ocupado y que aún tenía cosas que hacer. Dijo que se reportaría en cuanto se desocupara.

- ¿E Izzy?

- No logro localizarlo, no entiendo para qué tiene celular sino lo va a contestar – dijo de mal modo Mimi – Estoy casi segura que ni ha de revisar sus mensajes.

- Eso significa que comeré más – dijo un Tai entusiasmado tratando de desviar el enojo de Mimi, cosa que logró pues inmediatamente se empezó a reír del comentario del ex-líder.

- Agradecieron por la comida e inmediatamente empezaron a comer, Sora y Kari se encargaban de regañar a Tai cada vez que podían, pues comía muy rápido o trataba de hablar con la boca llena.

- ¿Me pueden dejar comer en paz? – dijo harto de tanto regaño.

- Ahógate si quieres – fue la respuesta de su hermana menor – Eeeh… Tk…

- ¿Mmh? – emitió como respuesta pues justamente estaba devorando una buena porción de verduras.

- ¿Cómo haz estado?

Todos se quedaron quietos un momento, sin duda Kari quería una respuesta en específico… ¿pero qué era? Sin embargo, Matt y Tk sabían de qué hablaba.

- Estoy bien,… gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Y tu Matt?

- También, gracias – dijo un poco serio.

- Ok¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Sora.

- ¿Qué pasa? No pasa nada – respondió Kari tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

- Como de que no – repuso Tai.

- Ustedes tres están actuando raro – agregó Mimi.

Los tres se quedaron serios.

_- Diablos, qué estúpida… ¿por qué no te pudiste quedar callada Hikari? _– se regañaba así misma.

- ¿Bien? – preguntó el mayor de los Yagami - ¿alguien va a decir de qué se trata?

Silencio.

- Mi papá recibió un ascenso – dijo Matt.

- Wow felicidades a tu papá – dijo Sora.

- Sí, deberías de estar festejando con él – agregó Mimi.

- Eso fue hace algunos días.

- ¿Entonces por qué tan serios? Aún no entiendo

- Eso es porque aún no lo explico Tai.

- Pues explícalo de una vez – dijo Tai molesto.

- TAI – lo regañó Kari.

- Ya me callé.

- Mi papá recibió un ascenso, y se va a mudar a Inglaterra – su tono era cada vez era más serio.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Sora.

- En unas semanas.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Mimi - ¿te quedarás aquí?

- Muy probablemente no… recibió un ascenso, pero su sueldo sigue casi igual.

- Tiene pocas opciones – dijo Tk – Se muda con un chico de la banda, lo cual es momentáneo o se va con papá.

- No haz pensado… no sé… ¿quedarte aquí por ejemplo? – dijo Tai como si nadie hubiera pensado en eso.

- No creo que sea lo más factible para mi – dijo Matt tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible.

- ¿Por qué no? – insistió el castaño.

- Porque necesito mi espacio, estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo – y retomó su comida donde la había dejado, era obvio que no quería continuar con la discusión por lo que los demás lo imitaron, incluso Tai quien no estaba muy satisfecho con su respuesta.

Cuando terminaron de comer y estaban por irse, Mimi les dijo que no podían hacerlo hasta que probaran el pastel que había preparado. Kari y Tk se quedaron ayudando con la mesa mientras que Sora y Mimi servían el postre.

- Lo siento – dijeron Matt y Tai al mismo tiempo.

- Las razones que tengas para irte o quedarte no son de mi incumbencia – dijo Tai.

- Aún así no debí de contestarte de ésa manera.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a eso de ti – dijo bromeando, al ver que Matt seguía serio y por más que trataba no podía fingir una sonrisa.

- ¿Haz pensado en otras opciones?

- No, no se me ocurre nada. Tengo algo de dinero de las presentaciones, pero no puedo rentar el departamento, el dinero no durará mucho.

- ¿Y tu mamá¿Crees que te podrías mudar con ella y con Tk?

Matt rió un poco, pero no por los motivos que Tai hubiese querido.

- Tai, mi mamá no me habla desde hace unos años.

Eso sorprendió a Tai, después de que regresaron del digimundo las cosas parecían haber cambiado en la familia Ishida-Takaishi.

- Entonces no es una buena idea – dijo Tai lo obvio.

- No, no lo es – respondió Matt.

- ¿Qué día se va tu papá?

- Se podría ir mañana mismo, pero como aún no se soluciona el asunto de si me voy o me quedo… la fecha límite es el próximo viernes dentro de dos semanas.

- Cuando salimos de clases – completó Tai.

- Sí, por eso es que mi papá lo ve tan perfecto si es que decido irme a Inglaterra con él.

- Deberías quedarte – dijo serio.

- ¿Me extrañarás Tai? – bromeó el rubio – Ya sé lo que pasa, sí me voy ya no podrás echarme la culpa a mí de que Sora no te haga caso.

Tai rió por un momento, no podía creer cómo es que su amigo podía bromear en un momento como ése. Inmediatamente recordó como es que Mimi estaab echa un mar de lágrimas cuando les estaba dando la noticia de que tenía que irse a Estados Unidos. Él bromeaba y estaba por irse a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar, amigos y su hermano.

_  
- Takeru, de seguro que él puede convencerlo. Solo por él se quedaría en Japón _– Tai sonrió para sí mismo, de seguro era el mejor plan.

- ¿En qué piensas cabeza dura? – Matt lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Pienso en por qué tardan tanto en traer el postre.

- Sólo piensas en comer.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

- ¿Puedes creer que Matt se va a ir? – dijo Mimi.

- Eso aún no es seguro Mimi – Sora estaba un poco seria desde que había recibido la noticia. Mimi al notar la actitud de su amiga se acercó a ella.

- Algo se nos ocurrirá… la opción la tiene sobre la mesa se podría mudar con nosotros, pero no quiere – le decía calmadamente.

- No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho antes.

- Creo que Tk se acaba de enterar hoy, hace un rato los vi platicando en la sala – le comentó para tratar de calmarla – pobre Takeru, me imagino como se debe de sentir… tan impotente – decía preocupada la castaña mientras cortabas las rebanadas de pastel y las posaba en los platos que Sora le había dado.

- Sí Matt podría mudarse con él, pero su madre… - Sora hizo una cara de molestia, lo que despertó la curiosidad en Mimi pues no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga, sin embargo no quiso molestarla con ése tema.

- Lo mejor será que les llevemos el postre, dicen que las penas con dulce saben mejor… o algo así.

Inmediatamente las dos estaban en camino a la sala donde comerían el postre, Matt y Tai estaban platicando de asuntos de la universidad, el entrenamiento de Tai y la banda de Matt por lo que el rubio se veía un poco más relajado. Kari y Tk terminaban de limpiar la mesa, bromeaban un poco pues se podía oír las risas de ambos, quienes fueron llamados por Tai, a gritos para que los acompañaran a comer pastel. Sora se sentó, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Matt, el chico la sintió. Aún así trato de ignorarla poniendo atención a lo que hablaba Tai.

_  
- Matt… no puedo imagina cómo es que te sentirás _– Fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de la chica. Sin embargo Sora fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los golpes en la puerta.

- Yo voy – anunció Mimi, aunque ninguno de los presentes tenía intenciones de dejar su plato y levantarse a abrir la puerta.

Después de unos minutos se les hizo extraño que la castaña no regresara o se escuchara ruido alguno, así que votaron y por unanimidad decidieron que Tai fuera a checar qué pasaba. El castaño se levantó de mala gana y empezó su camino hacia la puerta principal mientras balbuceaba cosas como que todos se aprovechaban de él o que se ponían de acuerdo para molestarlo. Cuando de repente vio la puerta completamente abierta, pero ni rastro de Mimi, se acercó a paso acelerado hacia donde se suponía debía de estar la chica. Se asomó y notó a la joven al otro lado de la calle también notó a alguien en compañía de Mimi, pero que se alejaba de ella poco a poco… ella lo seguía a paso normal, el joven lucía desaliñado y batallaba para caminar.

- ¿Quién es? – se preguntó mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos, como no queriendo ser descubierto.

De repente el joven misterioso se tropezó, Mimi se apresuró pero no le alcanzó. El joven cayó y la gorra que traía puesta salió volando. Los ojos se Tai reflejaban su sorpresa, el chico era Izzy quien definitivamente estaba embriagado por como actuaba, ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie. Tai se apresuró, cuando Mimi notó que alguien estaba cerca.

- ¡Tai! Que bueno que estas aquí – dijo aliviada pues se dio cuenta de que se había alejado bastante de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – decía mientras se acercaba a Izzy, y lo veía tendido en la calle.

- No tengo idea, cuando abrí la puerta él ya había salido. Fue cuando noté la reja abierta y lo vi cruzando la calle.

- Los idiotas no deberían de conducir – dijo Izzy entre risas, aún en el suelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Casi lo atropellan – dijo Mimi, mientras le sostenía la cabeza a Izzy y le indicaba a Tai que la ayudara a levantarlo - suerte que el tipo tomó el otro carril.

- Cuando estaban levantándolo se les zafó y volvió a caer, ambos se quedaron viendo y se apresuraron a ayudarle pues notaron que fue un golpe fuerte.

- Izzy, Izzy ¿estas bien? – la preocupación de Mimi era obvia.

Izzy volvió a reír.

- No me duele… hahahaha… de echo no siento nada – anunció el pelirrojo quien extendía los brazos para que le ayudaran a ponerse de pie.

- Eso es por el efecto del alcohol, pero mañana desearás jamás haber bebido – le decía Tai quien le ayudaba nuevamente a ponerse de pie.

- Eeeh no, desearé jamás haberme caído – le corrigió Izzy. Estaba ebrio, pero sin duda su lógica tenía algo de sentido aún en ése estado.

- Vamos a meterlo a la casa – ordenó Mimi, si algún oficial lo veía así de seguro se lo llevarían preso.

Después de un largo rato llegaron a la puerta principal, Tai y Mimi se recargaron en el marco de la puerta pues no podían dar ni un paso más. Fue cuando Tk se asomó y distinguió a los tres chicos.

- ¡Chicos¿están bien? – inmediatamente se apresuró a su encuentro y les ayudó con Izzy quien ya parecía un saco de papas. Matt al ver la prisa de su hermano igualmente corrió hacia los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Matt sustituyendo a Tai.

- Mimi lo encontró en la calle.

Kari y Sora se unieron al grupo cuando vieron como salieron corriendo los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi.

- Definitivamente él tocó, pero cuando abrí la puerta la reja estaba abierta – se desplomó en el suelo - y él estaba cruzando la calle. Traté de convencerlo de entrar, pero solo caminaba más… la verdad es que no me di cuenta cuán lejos estábamos de la casa hasta que Tai nos alcanzó.

Sora fue a la cocina y les llevó un vaso de agua a Mimi y a Tai.

- ¿Cómo están ustedes? – les preguntó al darles el agua.

- No creo que estemos peor que como él estará cuando se levante por la mañana – dijo Tai mientras bebía grandes tragos de agua.

- ¿Qué debemos de hacer? – preguntó Kari.

Todos cruzaban miradas en silencio y veían a Izzy acomodado en el sofá.

- ¿Deberíamos de llamar a su casa? – dudó Kari.

- No creo que sea la mejor opción – anunció Matt – no me parece que a ningún padre le agrade la idea de que le hablen para decirle que su hijo está ebrio.

- Concuerdo con Matt, quizá deberíamos de llamarle a Joe – la preocupación de Sora era evidente.

- No es más que una borrachera – decía Tai – se le pasará.

Los ojos de Izzy se abrieron de repente, lo que sorprendió a todos. Esperaron una reacción, pero se quedó quieto con la mirada fija y medio perdida.

- ¿Izzy? – le habló Tk.

- ¿Está bien? – La preocupación de Sora había pasado a Mimi.

- Insisto en que deberíamos de llamar a Joe – Después de apenas unos segundos Sora no pudo esperar más, ella estaba con su celular en mano y revisando su libreta de números telefónicos, al encontrar el de Joe no dudó en marcarlo, ya no esperaría por el permiso de los demás – Está sonando – les anunció.

- Fabuloso – dijo Tai sarcástico, como a algunos de los presentes le parecía que su amiga estaba exagerando con eso de llamar a Joe

- Shh – lo calló ella - ¿Joe?... ¿quién es?... ¿me puede comunicar con Joe por favor?... Sora… Takenouchi… ¿quién habla? – la cara de Sora ahora mostraba desagrado – Disculpa, es importante que hable con Joe… se trata de una emergencia… - unos segundos de silencio - ¿Joe? hola¿podrías venir por favor? Se trata de Izzy, la verdad es que yo estoy muy preocupada… bien, aquí te esperamos.

Colgó. Todos estaban a la expectativa¿con quién había discutido Sora?

- Ya viene – les dijo como si no hubiera tenido ninguna discusión por teléfono.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Mimi extrañada, pero en su rostro se reflejaba seguridad dándole a entender que no se libraría de dar una explicación.

- La verdad no tengo idea, no me dijo su nombre… era una chica – contestó sin darle importancia.

- ¿Una chica? – Kari se sobresaltó, a la vez mostró mucho interés - _¿quién será __esa__ chica?_

Después de 15 minutos que le parecieron interminables a Sora por la preocupación, a Kari por la duda sobre la misteriosa chica y a Matt que había sido atrapado por Izzy cuando trató de caminar quien balbuceaba y reía solo. Finalmente llegó Joe, no tuvo que tocar la puerta pues se había mantenido abierta, entró hasta donde encontró a Matt con cara de fastidio por haber sido aprisionado por Izzy.

- Hola chicos.

- ¿Te puedes apresurar? – le reclamó Matt.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Está ebrio – dijo Tai lo obvio.

- De eso puedo darme cuenta, pero ¿cuál es el problema?

- No hay ningún problema – respondió Tk – es solo que Sora está muy nerviosa, talvez a quien deberías de darle algo es a ella.

- Ha ha – le dijo sarcástica – tu no opinas igual que ellos ¿verdad Joe?

- … - silencio por parte del futuro doctor.

- ¿Joe? – le insistió Sora.

- Está bien, Izzy se encuentra bien. Solo está intoxicado con alcohol… lo mejor será que lo lleve a su casa.

- NO – le detuvo Mimi - ¿qué crees que opinen sus papás cuando lo vean así?

Joe respiró profundamente.

- No es… no es la primera vez que lo llevaría a su casa ebrio – confesó el chico.

- ¿Cómo? – dudó Sora - ¿cuántas veces más?

Él dudaba si decirles o no por una parte estaba traicionando la confianza de su amigo, pero él jamás le pidió que no dijera nada respecto al tema. Aún así sentía que estaba descubriéndolo. Por otro lado, si ellos lo sabían podrían ayudarle; después de todo los amigos no se dan la espalda.

- ¿Y bien? – le habló Kari.

- Quizá unas 3 o 4 veces – se tomó una pausa – sus padres ya lo han visto en esta condición antes.

Silencio.

- Suficiente – todos se giraron a donde estaba Matt – sino me lo quitan de encima, lo tiro.

Tai y Tk ayudaron a Matt para mover a Izzy. Trataron de sentarlo para que Joe lo examinara a petición de Sora, pero el pelirrojo se negaba rotundamente quejándose y pataleando.

- No, no, no, no, nooooooooooooooooooooooo, nop – se quejaba el chico tapándose la cara con uno de los cojines y haciéndose bola en el sillón cual cachorro asustado.

- ¿Chicos? – les habló Sora.

Todos se giraron a verla.

- A la cocina – les ordenó seria. Cuando todos estaban ahí con excepción de Koushiro adoptaron una posición lo más cómoda posible, lo que sea que tuviera planeado iría para largo, el simple tono de voz de la chica se los reveló. Matt se quedó en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, Tk estaba a su lado, Kari y Mimi se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Joe se unió a ellas, Tai se quedó en medio de la habitación a unos pasos de Sora, y ella se había quedado recargada en el lavabo dándoles la espalda a todos. Cuando de repente se giró para verlos a la cara - ¿Qué diablos es lo que le sucede? – su preocupación había cambiado notablemente a enojo, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría.

No hubo respuesta.

- Okay – dijo un poco calmada poniéndose las manos en la cara, para descubrirse el rostro nuevamente, debía calmarse - ¿desde cuándo Izzy es un alcohólico? – preguntó un poco más tranquila.

- No creo que Izzy tenga ése problema – se apresuró Mimi a contestar, se negaba a creer que su amigo de la infancia, el serio Koushiro fuese un alcohólico.

- Mimi, por favor – de nuevo el tono de Sora había subido, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y se acercó a la mesa quedando frente a la castaña – sé que es difícil aceptar algo así.

- No podemos aceptar nada – refutó ella – es la segunda vez que lo vemos ebrio, eso no significa nada – estaba acelerada, así que se tomó un momento para respirar – sólo es una coincidencia - dijo mientras veía hacia el vacío.

Nuevamente silencio.

- ¿Ustedes qué opinan? – les preguntó Mimi levantándose de su silla para ver a los chicos, recorrió el lugar con su vista para obtener respuesta.

- Yo creo… - empezó Joe – que Izzy necesita una intervención.

- ¿Qué? – Mimi no quería creer que su amigo tuviera un problema.

- Mimi, para poder ayudarlo con su problema debemos de aceptarlo primero nosotros – le dijo en un tono muy calmado Kari para no acelerarla de nuevo.

- ¿Tú también Kari?... Superior, usted mismo dijo que Izzy estaba bien, hasta estuvo a punto de llevarlo a su casa – recordó Mimi.

- Sus padres me encargaron que siempre que lo viera así, lo llevara a casa para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo – su tono era serio, revelar tanto de su amigo en tan poco tiempo le afectaba de cierta manera, se sentía como un traidor.

Mimi respiró hondo, abrió el refrigerador y se quedó viendo su interior por varios segundos. Finalmente sacó la jarra de agua, necesitaba un vaso de agua fría, pero solo alcanzó a poner la jarra sobre una de las superficies, y se quedó ahí parada meditando acerca de la situación.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Tai - ¿Llamamos a sus padres? – para sorpresa de todos era tranquilo y pausado - ¿Lo llevamos a su casa¿Esperamos a que despierte estando más lúcido¿Qué haremos?

- Me parece que… - Sora aún trataba de pensar en la mejor solución.

- Debemos dejarlo aquí y hablar con él por la mañana – respondió Mimi, parecía que aceptaba la situación o que quería que el mismo Izzy le dijera que todo estaba bien para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Debemos llamar a sus padres? – preguntó Tk.

- Si, hay que avisarles dónde está para que no se preocupen – acertó a decir Sora.

- ¿No creen que sabrán de qué se trata cuando Izzy no sea quien hable con ellos? – preguntó Matt desde su lugar sin cambiar de posición.

- Supongo… - dijo seriamente Sora – pero no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que hablar con él lo más pronto posible… no podemos esperar.

- ¿Joe? – le habló Kari.

- ¿Si? – respondió él.

- ¿Y si le hablas tú y les dices que se quedará contigo? Supongo que no se preocuparan si está contigo, después de todo te lo han confiado a ti ¿no?

- ¿No les parece que es un poco deshonesto? – dijo Tk.

- Supongo que el fin justifica los medios – le respondió su hermano.

Joe llamó a casa de la familia Izumi, la mamá de Izzy contestó la llamada. Joe le explicó que se había encontrado con Izzy por la tarde y que habían ido a cenar, pero que desde hace un rato se había estado quejando de un dolor en el estómago, que le había dado unas píldoras que lo habían puesto somnoliento y que se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa. Su madre le agradeció los cuidados que tenía con su hijo y que le deseara las buenas noches de su parte. A simple vista parecía que se había tragado todo el cuento.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la habitación.

- Así parece – contestó ella con el teléfono aún entre las manos, lo puso de nuevo en su lugar y se fue directo a su habitación.

Joe, Matt y Tk se despidieron de los chicos, a primera hora Joe tenía un examen así que prometió llegar a la casa en cuanto le fuera posible, el resto solo tenía que ir a entregar trabajos y tendrían el resto del día libre. Y aunque su primer plan había sido prepararse para su examen final de traumatología del viernes, había prometido que estaría ahí para ayudarles. Matt también prometió que estaría ahí a tiempo, aún cuando eso pudiera significar un problema con los miembros de la banda, específicamente con Han, y Tai ya estaba preparando la excusa que le daría a su entrenador de porqué no podría asistir a la práctica.

- Ya era jueves pasadas de las 11 de la mañana. Joe iba llegando a la casa de las chicas y Tai. Joe pensó que Izzy ya se habría despertado para entonces, pero él seguía dormido en el sillón donde había sido recostado la noche anterior. Sólo faltaba Matt en presentarse, probablemente ésa era la razón por la que no lo habían despertado.

- Hola chicos… ¿Mimi tienes algo de café? – preguntó Joe.

- Si¿lo quieres para cuando despertemos a Izzy?

- No de echo es para mi, esta mañana no tuve tiempo de desayunar y siento como que necesito un café.

- ¿Sólo un café? Enfermarás – le regañó ella - Te haré desayuno.

- No es necesario Mimi.

- Dije que te haré desayuno – lo reprimió aún más.

Joe se alejó unos pasos de la castaña mientras ella sacaba lo que necesitaba para prepararle el desayuno.

- No te lo tomes personal, ha estado así toda la mañana según me dijo Sora – le dijo en voz baja Tk -de echo le ha estado preparando el desayuno a todo el que entra a la cocina – se quedó pensativo por un momento - incluso le quiso preparar el desayuno a los que recogen la basura… yo tuve que desayunar dos veces.

- ¿A qué hora llegará Matt?

- Hace rato le hablé y dijo que ya venía en camino, así que no creo que tarde más de 5 minutos – Mimi escuchó el último comentario de Tk.

- Entonces también debería de prepararle algo a él, de seguro que él tampoco desayunó… hombres, nunca se preocupan por desayunar ¿no saben que es la comida más importante del día?

Joe y Tk se vieron el uno al otro. Joe se fue a la sala donde se encontraban Kari, Sora y Tai, mientras que Tk prefirió quedarse en la cocina a hacerle compañía a Mimi. Sin embargo notó que la chica musitaba algo entre dientes, por lo que decidió acercarse a ella.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Perfecto, es solo que creo que le puse demasiada pimienta – había algo extraño en su tono de voz.

- De seguro está bien – se puso detrás de ella mientras que trataba de animarla.

- Empezaré de nuevo – cambió de sartén, y reinició el proceso.

- Me refiero a Izzy – le dijo él y le apagó la estufa – _no es bueno que tenga fuego cerca si está tan distraída. _

- ¿Y qué tal si no lo está? – se le quebró la voz.

- Debemos confiar en que lo estará… Mimi, si no eres positiva ¿quién lo será? – le preguntó sonriente. Logró hacer que ella volteará, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, también lucían cansados de seguro que no había podido dormir anoche, al igual que la mayoría de ellos.

- Tk – no pudo resistir un segundo más y se quebró, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, dejó caer la espátula y se llevó las manos a la cara – me preocupa… parecerá tonto, aún no tenemos nada seguro… es solo que tengo éste mal presentimiento desde anoche.

- Lo sé – Tk la acercó a él, con una mano le cubrió la espalda y con la otra la cabeza. Mimi se escondió en su pecho y lloró silenciosamente por un momento, un minuto después respiró hondamente y se separó del rubio, éste la sostuvo de los hombros y con una servilleta secó la evidencia de que estuvo llorando.

- Gracias – le dijo ella.

- No te preocupes – le respondió tranquilo – ahora respira un poco ¿ok?

- Claro.

- Cof cof – tosió fingidamente alguien desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Hermano, ya estás aquí.

- Si… mmm… ya están por despertar a Izzy.

- Bien – dijo Mimi, y apresuró el paso hacia la sala seguida de Tk y después del mismo Matt.

- Ya hemos intentado de todo, si nadie da una idea que funcione traeré una cubeta con agua y se la echaré encima – se quejó Tai.

- Mmm… de echo ya me parece buena idea – aceptó Sora – hemos intentado todo y no despierta.

- Bien – dijo alegre Tai.

- Yo iré – le ganó su hermana. Cuando regresó traía un vaso con agua.

- ¿Sólo un vaso? Yo dije una cubeta.

- No le vamos a echar una cubeta encima – le regañó Mimi.

- Yo no dije que le echaremos la cubeta, le echaremos el agua – guiñó su ojo como señal de su lógica.

Kari se mojó la mano y la pasó por el rostro de Izzy. Éste solo se quejó un poco y se giró. Kari le echó más agua, ahora directamente en los ojos, lo cual provocó que Izzy los abriera para luego incorporarse y encontrarse con todos.

- Eeeeh… ¿buenos días? – no sabía porqué era que todos estaban ahí y porqué lo estaban observando de esa manera - ¿sucede algo?

- Si – dijo Joe – se los dije – se confesó.

- ¿Qué les dijiste? – se hizo el tonto - ¿saben qué? No importa, no tengo tiempo – decía mientras se incorporaba - de seguro es tarde y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a la universidad y…

- ¿A qué hora irás a la universidad Izzy? – le preguntó calmadamente Sora – Lo que sea que hayas tenido que hacer de seguro que ya no lo hiciste, ya son las 11:30… así que mejor quédate – y le obligó a sentarse.

- Lo siento Izzy, se los tuve que decir – le dijo de nuevo Joe para retomar el tema.

Izzy se paró y se acercó al peliazul.

- No hay problema Joe, no pasa nada – le dijo sonriente, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo para que la jaqueca no se reflejara en su rostro.

- Si hay problema – le regañó Sora e hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – le preguntó Izzy.

- ¿Conmigo¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? – le regresó ella la pregunta.

- ¿Conmigo? Nada – afirmó él.

- ¿Seguro? – Sora quería acorralarlo, pero no estaba funcionando. Kari le puso la mano sobre el hombro para que se calmara.

Tai se acercó.

- Izzy, amigo, sabemos lo que te sucede ¿por qué no eres honesto con nosotros?

- Es que no pasa nada.

- No te creemos – interrumpió Mimi.

- Koushiro se le quedó viendo.

- Pensé que si decías que estabas bien y que no tenías problemas te creería, pero no te creo Izzy ¿porqué no hablas con nosotros? – le suplicó la castaña.

- No entienden lo que pasa – les dijo él.

- Entenderemos si hablas – respondió Tk.

- No, no entenderán – les gritó.

- ¿Por qué no? – se acercó Kari.

- Porque... 

* * *

**  
Tarán… fin del cap 9. Sé que tardé mil años en poner éste, pero empecé a trabajar… he andado viendo otros trabajos para cuando empiece agosto/septiembre por lo que me la he pasado en entrevistas y en los exámenes que te hacen --U mil vueltas, el fin de semana pasado quería subirlo, pero salí de viaje, etc etc etc… pero ya está aquí, recién terminado ) y yo súper desvelada, pero me prometí que no me acostaría hasta terminarlo **


	11. Cap 10 ¿Quién se muda?

**Y por fin tuvo la decencia de aparecer… si ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, Alá, Mahoma, Kamisama o a quien vayan dirigidas sus plegarias ;; meses y meses sin actualizar, la neta si me hace sentir mal… sobre todo porque me encanta este fic. Probablemente me digan que no parece :s me lo merezco, pero lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, MUCHOTE. Espero que sobreviva alguien de los que lee el fic y pss me comenten qué opinan ;D **

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertence, hihihi no pude evitarlo U**

* * *

**Capítulo 10¿Quién se muda?**

- Porque… ni siquiera yo lo entiendo ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente sé que de ésta manera es más fácil… ni siquiera sé qué es lo que se me hace difícil.

- ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a tomar? – le preguntó Kari mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No lo recuerdo – contestó mientras hacía una mueca tratando se formar una sonrisa.

Había un silencio sepulcral.

- Pero hey… estoy bien… todos estamos bien… ¿no deberían de estar haciendo otras cosas?

- Esto es más importante – le respondió Tai.

- Aaaaaaah me harás llorar Taichi – le contestó sarcástico – En serio chicos, estoy bien… solo perdieron el tiempo – empezó a caminar a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Sora.

- A casa.

- Esto no ha terminado – le contestó ella.

- Talvez no para ustedes, pero para mi si… si ustedes gustan quédense aquí, yo tengo cosas que hacer – el chico abrió la puerta.

- Te llevo a casa – le gritó Joe.

- Joe no te ofendas pero… ya hiciste suficiente – Izzy cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejó al grupo en silencio.

- Esto salió per-fec-to -dijo Matt.

- Bueno, no hiciste mucho por ayudar ¿no Yamato? – le recriminó Tai.

- Al menos no lo espanté – se quejó él.

Sora subió las escaleras.

- ¿Sora? – le hablaron los dos.

- No estoy de humor para sus peleas – les contestó sin siquiera voltear a verlos ni dejar de caminar.

Cuando ya no estaba a la vista.

- Excelente Ishida, buen trabajo.

Matt solo le dirigió una de sus miradas frías. Y agarró camino a la salida.

- Alto – les dijo Kari – ustedes dos no se van de aquí hasta que resuelvan éste pleito.

- No tiene importancia Kari – le contestó su hermano

- Claro que la tiene – refutó ella – y no somos tontos, todo esto se inició desde que Matt y Sora empezaron a salir y se puso aún peor cuando terminaron, así que lo que sea que tengan que decirse díganselo de una buena vez porque para que lo sepan ya nos tienen hartos – lo último lo dijo casi gritando.

Definitivamente la intervención que iniciaron con Izzy había sacado a flote muchos sentimientos.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Yagami? – preguntó finalmente Matt.

- No… ¿tú tienes algo que decirme?

- No.

- Bien.

- Ustedes son increíbles – finalizó Kari y se fue de ahí.

Después de un rato Joe decidió irse para estudiar unas horas para su examen. Mimi se metió a la cocina… toda la situación la estresaba y prefirió irse a preparar la comida que ella ya sabía con seguridad nadie probaría, pero no le importó. Matt, Tk y Tai se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Quién cocina cuando está estresado? – preguntó Tai para romper el silencio.

Matt no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara.

- Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabemos… la princesa Mimi – contestó de mejor manera.

- La verdad no me quejo – agregó Tai.

- Me imagino, eres un glotón.

- Pero aún así tengo un cuerpo de envidia – bromeó el moreno – solo espero que cocine bien y no nos envenene por estar toda alterada.

- No me parece gracioso – dijo Tk – Se suponía que ayudaríamos a Izzy y no logramos nada, solo que ahora él cree que Joe lo traicionó, de seguro no querrá hablarnos en un buen rato, las chicas están decepcionadas, ustedes se pelean como siempre… lo cual no ayuda para nada porque solo provoca que los nervios les exploten, para que igual que siempre se contenten de la manera más tonta y aparte de todo se burlen – Tk estaba notablemente molesto.

- Cálmate – le dijo Matt.

- Si, tranquilízate… si quieres podemos seguir peleando.

- Olvídenlo… lo siento…

- No te apures Tk – le dijo Tai mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – Todo está… eeeeeh… todo estará bien.

- No era nuestra intención burlarnos de Mimi ni de nadie – le dijo su hermano.

- Lo sé, es solo que toda la situación es muy extraña.

Varios minutos más tarde la comida estaba lista. Puso la mesa, sirvió cuatro platos para los chicos y ella, pero no tenía hambre… se quedó viendo la comida mientras que ellos comían.

- Mimi… te quedó bueno¿por qué no comes? – preguntó Tai.

- No tengo hambre – dijo desganada – me iré a recostar – se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

Matt y Tk se fueron unos minutos más tarde, Tai limpió el comedor y la cocina. Después tomó un plato y se lo llevó a su hermana para que comiera. Regresó a la cocina y sirvió otro para llevárselo a Sora. Tocó la puerta de su habitación.

- Adelante – se escuchó desde el interior y cuando el chico abrió la puerta pudo verla sentada en el suelo recargada en su cama.

- Hey, mira lo que te traje – le dijo en el tono más optimista que pudo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Lo mismo me dijo Kari y te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella… yo no preparé esto, fue Mimi así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

- No le temo a tu comida Tai – su voz seguía siendo seria y sin ánimos.

Tai puso el plato enfrente de Sora.

- Lo lamento Sora, escucha… Matt y yo somos…

- ¿Unos bebitos idiotas y egoístas? - completó ella.

- Pensaba decir tontos, pero eso también sirve… mira… nos lo merecemos, pero esta es mi relación con Matt, no puedo llevarme con él de otra manera… somos polos opuestos y aún cuando peleemos todo el tiempo, somos amigos.

- ¿Y prometes que tu y papi me querrán por siempre? – dijo Sora como niña pequeña en tono sarcástico – Tai me he dado cuenta de que ésa es su relación, pero ya son unos adultos y si son amigos aprendan a llevarse como tales y no a estar peleando como si aún estuvieran en guardería… la verdad es que por más amigos que seamos, ya me cansé de tener que ser la mediadora en la mayoría de sus discusiones, yo ya llegué a mi límite, Tk y Kari también lo harán en algún momento.

- De hecho, hoy nos regañaron severamente – confesó él.

- Y lo tienen merecido, ninguno de nosotros tiene que estar soportando esto todo el tiempo – ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento – lo siento, la verdad es que el hecho de que siempre están peleando es parte de su encanto, supongo – dijo poco convencida – no me hagas mucho caso, solo estoy así por todo lo que hemos pasado ésta mañana.

- ¿Sólo ésta mañana? – el castaño seguía de pie a un lado de su amiga y quería hablar.

- Tai, no vayas ahí… sabes que odio hablar del tema – Sora empezó a jugar con el tenedor.

Finalmente Tai se sentó a un lado de la chica y empezó a recorrer con la vista la habitación.

- Veo que ya te instalaste.

Sora sonrió al ver el intento de su amigo por mantener la comunicación.

- Sí – asintió – los muebles ya estaban aquí y Mimi dijo que se verían bien en ésta habitación.

- Tiene buen ojo.

- Así es… por mí está perfecto tal y como está, pero Mimi quiere cambiar las cortinas… dice que están muy pasadas de moda, y que la habitación necesita más luminosidad – dijo mientras señalaba unas cortinas guindas de tela notablemente gruesa y unos volados en la orilla – También quiere ponerle unos cuadros o algunos detalles para decorarlo.

- Le diré que arregle mi cuarto¿crees que esté en la carrera adecuada?

- ¿Quieres dejar la mercadotecnia?

- No hablo de mí, sino de Mimi… se me hace tan raro que vaya a entrar al conservatorio de música… eso se me hace tan…

- Matt – completó ella.

- Si, talvés debería dedicarse a diseño de interiores, gastronomía o algo así… algo más Mimi, después de todo creo que es la única que no siguió con su… su onda

Sora rió.

- ¿Su "onda"? – alzó una ceja - ¿y cuál es la "onda" de cada quién? – dijo un poco divertida, pero tratando de lucir seria para que Tai no empezara a bromear.

- Fácil. La mía es obviamente el fútbol, simplemente soy genial… y seguí dentro de lo mismo – Sora sonrió un poco, pero Tai no lo notó. Nuevamente adoptó su actitud anterior.

- ¿Y por eso estudias mercadotecnia?

- Ya sabes porque estudio mercadotecnia – le dijo en tono de desgano volteando a verla, pero ella solo veía hacia el plato de comida que Tai le había puesto enfrente.

- ¿Y los demás¿qué "onda" tienen? – siguió jugando con el tenedor, encajándolo en el puré.

- ¿Por quién empezar?

- Por quien quieras… Mimi, al fin y al cabo ya empezaste con ella.

- De acuerdo… Mimi "la gringa" Tachikawa… - fijó su mirada en una cajita musical que estaba en el tocador enfrente de ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír - … pensé que Mimi se dedicaría a cantar, no a la producción de música. O quizá a modelar… no sé es Mimi, tendría que ser algo donde solo presente su imagen – volteó a ver a Sora – por eso digo que no se me hace que esté donde pertenece… por los demás – respiró hondo como quien se prepara para dar una cátedra o un ensayo ya bien preparado – Joe siguió la ruta que se trazó desde que lo conocimos, ser doctor… es raro, pero no creo que podría verlo haciendo otra cosa.

- Yo tampoco – acertó a decir la chica, quien ahora picaba las verduras en el plato. Tai se resignaba a que su amiga no comería así que prefirió no regañarla. – ¿Y a los demás?

- ¿Alguien en especial?

- Tú decide – la chica no lucía muy animada, de echo parecía que se estaba aburriendo y con unos inmensos deseos de permanecer sola.

- ¡Izzy!... ese sigue siendo un freak de las computadoras – Tai recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Sora por haber llamado 'freak' al chico – en el buen sentido de la palabra – trató de remediar el castaño, aunque jamás lo dijo de mala manera. – Sora se había quedado pensativa. – ¿Sora?

- Ojala siga siendo un 'freak' – dijo seria viendo al vacío, Tai sabía de qué hablaba Sora.

- No te preocupes Sora, ya nos perdonará y lo ayudaremos.

- Bien, ya hablaste de ti, Mimi, Joe e Izzy¿qué hay del resto de nosotros? – trató de animarse un poco y Tai notó el rápido cambio en Sora, sentía como ella ya no quería hablar con él de los temas serios¿lo estaba evadiendo? Sin embargo no quería presionarla y alejarla una vez más – Dijiste que Mimi no siguió con su 'onda', pero parece ser que Matt tampoco.

- Bueno, Ishida es raro y aun no tengo claro porqué decidió estudiar arquitectura en lugar de ingresar al conservatorio de música, pero al menos sigue en su rollo… si te pones a pensarlo siempre pone a su banda antes que a todo, excepto Tk por supuesto – Sora sonrió ampliamente y Tai lo notó¿sería por haber mencionado a Matt¿seguía enamorada de él¿Terminó con Matt para no arruinar su amistad? miles de interrogantes empezaron a dar vueltas en la mente del moreno¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por ella? De repente la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Es un buen hermano mayor… así como tú, siempre te preocupas y estas al pendiente de tu hermana.

- Solo a veces – trató de fingir ante ella.

- Ay Tai, eres el hermano más celoso que conozco… así que eso de 'solo a veces' que te lo crea alguien más.

- Bueno, pero no estábamos hablando de que si soy o no un hermano celoso…

- Si lo eres – se apresuró a decir Sora con una sonrisa triunfante.

- … ESTABAMOS – enfatizó para no volver a ser interrumpido y menos con el tema de que era un hermano sobreprotector – hablando de nosotros y los rumbos que hemos tomado, y bueno… - trataba de descifrar qué podía decir de los menores del grupo - de Kari y Tk aún no puedo decir nada… siguen en preparatoria y no tengo idea de qué harán jamás les he visto un camino trazado… y

- Y ahora quedo yo, dime ¿el diseño gráfico es "mi onda"?

- Primero que nada deja de poner tanto énfasis cuando dices "onda" – Sora rió, de verdad que hacía mucho énfasis solo por molestarlo – y en segunda, no lo creo… no te veía en algo así como en el diseño gráfico, talves vas mejor en algo así como en moda, la verdad es que siempre haz sido muy creativa y perfeccionista… recuerdo cuando trabajabas en la florería y hacías los arreglos más hermosos que he visto.

- Wow que observador Taichi

- Siempre puse atención a todo lo que hacías – otra vez seriedad en el ambiente.

Silencio. Por la cabeza de ambos pasaban las mismas preguntas¿cómo era posible que de repente se pudieran sentir tan incómodos el uno con el otro? No era como antes en que podían permanecer largos lapsos de tiempo en silencio y aún sentían que las horas juntos no eran suficientes. Ella no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar, sin embargo esa era la única manera en la que podía estar cerca de Taichi y no sentirse incómoda, llenando el espacio con pláticas superfluas y frívolas. La verdad es que no quería pensar en el asunto, pero con el moreno tan cerca le resultaba imposible… él era su gran amigo de la infancia, con quien jugó futbol y de quien estuvo enamorada¿enamorada? por qué pensaba en eso ahora cuando era algo del pasado que ya había sido enterrado. No pudo evitar voltear a verlo y se llevó con la sorpresa de que él la estaba viendo fijamente quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo, ella solo pudo abrir los ojos lo más que pudo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué tanto me ves¿por qué me ves así¿desde hace cuánto tiempo lo estás haciendo? – estaba nerviosa, estaban en una situación extraña generalmente ella era calmada y Tai no la sorprendía, después de conocerlo por tantos años ya casi no había sorpresas entre ellos, pero lo que siguió la sorprendió mucho más, Tai se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios, fue breve pero suficiente para dejar a la chica sin palabras… él sonrió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, sostuvo la manilla, quería decirle algo pero prefirió no hacerlo, abrió la puerta y salió. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí al fin dijo en voz alta.

- Come o se enfriará – y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Kari a Tai asomándose por la puerta de su habitación.

- Ya se fueron desde hace rato – dijo mientras se giraba para ver a su hermana.

Había algo extraño en él, algo diferente.

- ¿Qué? – interrogó el muchacho con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Qué pasó de qué? – se rió un poco más.

- Eso me lo tienes que decir tú a mí.

- No entiendo de qué hablas Kari.

- Tú te traes algo – dijo seria finalmente fuera de su habitación de frente a su hermano.

- No sé de qué hablas, creo que inhalaste demasiado esmalte de uñas hermanita, no traigo nada.

- Sea lo que sea lo averiguaré tarde o temprano – le advirtió mientras se daba media vuelta y agarraba rumbo hacia el piso inferior con destino a la cocina, pues traía los platos de la comida.

- Calla intento de Nancy Drew – se burló él mientras seguía en su camino hacia su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto Taichi se lanzó sobre la cama con la vista hacia el techo¿realmente lo había echo? Poco le importaba si Sora lo abofeteaba o le reclamaba la próxima vez que se encontraran, algo que sucedería más temprano que tarde tomando en cuenta que viven en la misma casa y solo los separa la habitación de Kari, fue un impulso y algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, se tocó los labios.

- Si solo no hubiese sido tan breve – se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió - _¿qué fue lo que realmente sentí?_

A dos habitaciones de distancia se encontraba una chica pelirroja saliendo de cierto trance. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie con el plato de comida en mano, se le quedó viendo largo rato.

- Siempre se ha preocupado por mí – se consoló a sí misma recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en las que el chico la había ayudado y que estaba ahí cuando más necesitaba a alguien. Caminó hacia la puerta con intenciones de bajar a dejar el plato aún lleno de comida, cuando recordó lo que Tai le había dicho. No pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente para sí misma, llevó el plato al escritorio y se sentó a comer.

El resto del día pasó como si nada, Sora y Tai no se vieron aún cuando salían de sus habitaciones e iban de un lugar a otro por la casa. Jamás se cruzaron en todo el día, y no es que estuvieran escondiéndose el uno del otro. Quien estaba pendiente de la situación era la menor de los Yagami, sabía que su hermano ocultaba algo pero no tenía idea de qué era.

- El cabeza hueca de mi hermano no me engañará por mucho tiempo, talvés deba de pedirle ayuda a Sora – y como un rayo se le vino a la mente, SORA – debió de haber sucedido algo entre ellos – su hermano estaba extrañamente sonriente así que debió de haber sido algo bueno, pero si fuera cualquier cosa ya se lo hubiese dicho – debió de haber sido algo importante.

Por su parte Mimi había permanecido en su cuarto durante todo el día, se puso a re-organizar el closet, y a limpiar aunque no había mucho qué hacer pues recién lo había echo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y de debajo de está sacó un álbum de fotos. Lo puso en las piernas y se le quedó viendo por largo rato, como decidiéndose si abrirlo o no. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y su cuerpo a temblar un poco, cerró los puños y aventó el álbum contra la pared, lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, podía sentir el ardor en su garganta, pero se contuvo. Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. De repente la puerta.

- ¿Todo está bien? – se escuchó la voz de Kari desde el exterior.

- Si – se apresuró a tomar el álbum y ponerlo nuevamente de donde lo había tomado, se vio en el espejo para asegurarse de no tener la cara roja, preparó su habitual sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue ése sonido? – dijo mientras se asomaba al interior de la habitación.

- Lo lamento Kari, iba caminando sin fijarme y me golpeé.

- ¿Acaso fue en la cabeza? Ese sonido fue muy fuerte, como si hubieran aventado algo – seguía observando la habitación tratando averiguar de dónde había provenido aquél ruido.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada.

- Si tú lo dices – respondió poco convencida - _¿por qué será que todos me ocultan cosas en esta casa? Ya es momento de que yo tenga mis secretos, a ver si les gusta lo que se siente _– Pensaba para sí misma un poco molesta – En fin, que tengas buenas noches Mimi-chan me iré a la cama.

- Buena noches Kari-chan.

Al otro día en un lugar apartado de la casa de algunos de los Digielegidos se encontraban unos chicos, más bien una banda, estaban trabajando en algunas de las canciones que presentaría en su próximo show. Terminaron la canción y decidieron descansar, más bien la mayoría porque Matt realmente no tenía la necesidad o más bien no quería dejar de tocar. El rubio se fue hacia la barra donde se encontraba el dueño del lugar, y ya amigo de los chicos.

- ¿Cómo estás Yamato?

- Estoy bien – contestó a secas, para después beber un poco de agua.

- Claro lo había olvidado, tu siempre estás bien – dijo girando los ojos.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- Hey, no te molestes… solo que me preocupas.

- No te he dado razones para preocuparte¿o sí?

- Yamato take it easy, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Tener que decidir entre quedarte o irte con tu papá, pero ya eres un chico grande ¿por qué no aceptas la oferta de Kuno y vives con él aunque sea mientras encuentras otro lugar?

- Yedo, los chicos te mandaron ¿no?

- No, los chicos no me mandaron – enfatizó el joven – Es solo que si te vas será el fin de 'Teen-Age Wolves' ¿es lo que quieres?

- No me acuses de desleal – dijo molesto.

- No te acuso de nada, en serio. Yamato sabes que te respeto, y si pudiera te ofrecería mil soluciones, pero no las tengo, solo me queda decirte: acepta la oferta de Kuno, a menos de que tengas algo mejor.

- Si lo tiene – se escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él.

- Hola pequeño Yamato.

- Se llama Tk – dijo Matt un poco molesto, le gustaba que le dieran su lugar a su hermano, y la verdad es que se podían parecer físicamente, pero en verdad eran muy diferentes – ¿qué haces aquí? No te esperaba

- Te tengo noticias – dijo Takaishi en tono serio.

- Caminemos un rato, si preguntan diles que vuelvo en un momento – le dijo a Yedo.

- Claro, y que me maten a mí ¿no? – le contestó, pero los jóvenes ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para oír.

Los hermanos habían salido del local y caminaron sin destino. A Matt le intrigaba lo que su hermano pudiera decirle, después de todo no era el Tk que conocía, algo le molestaba, podía sentirlo. Caminaron un poco más y entraron a un parque que no se encontraba muy lejos del bar. El menor se sentó en una de las bancas y Yamato permaneció de pie frente a él.

Silencio.

Matt se empezaba a desesperar, pero no quería apresurar a su hermano. Si había una razón para que estuviera así de serio debía de ser algo importante. Realmente lo que sucedía lo molestaba y preocupaba, después de todo se trataba de su hermanito, aún sentía aquella necesidad de protegerlo de todos.

- ¿Hermano? – por fin rompió el silencio.

- ¿Huh?

- Mamá…

- ¿Ahora qué? – su tono fue notablemente de molestia.

- Ya sabe lo del ascenso de papá y de la mudanza a Inglaterra – su tono seguía siendo serio, así que Yamato no esperaba que de repente su hermano le dijera que su madre aceptaba que viviera con ellos.

- ¿Cómo se enteró?

- Papá habló con ella – la respuesta realmente sorprendió al chico, pero no lo demostró.

- Me imagino que hasta habrá brincado de la emoción – respondió él en su tono habitual.

Tk se mantuvo serio, lo que significaba algo no muy agradable, Yamato decidió sentarse a un lado de su hermano y tratar de hablar en un tono calmado y lo más alegre posible.

- No importa hermano, algo se me ocurrirá… aún quedan algunos días y funciono mejor bajo presión – de repente recordó cuando Takeru había llegado al bar y les dijo que si tenía otra opción – Tk.

- Dime.

- Cuando llegaste al bar dijiste que tenía otra opción… espero que no hables de mudarme a la casa de Tachikawa – le dijo sin rodeos.

- Te podrías mudar conmigo – respondió él.

- ¿Contigo? Pero pensé que mamá…

- ¿Se opondría? – le interrumpió.

- Decir que se opondría es poco comparado con lo que ella haría, la creo capaz de ir al departamento y ella misma encargarse de la mudanza, con tal de asegurarse de que me vaya de Japón.

- No estás tan equivocado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ha decidido adelantar su regreso a Odaiba para despedirse – dijo entre molesto y triste.

- No entiendo, mamá quiere que me vaya, pero tú me ofreces que me mude contigo… explícate por favor.

- Me voy a mudar con Mimi y los chicos – dijo un poco más alegre.

- Mamá no lo sabe ¿verdad?

- No tiene ni idea, ya he empacado mis cosas y hoy mismo papá me ayudará a llevarlas después del trabajo.

- ¿Papá¿Cómo es que está involucrado y yo no tenía conocimiento de su plan? – dijo un poco indignado, no había nada que hicieran su papá y hermano de lo que no se enterara.

- Después de hablar con mamá, me reuní con él y fue que decidimos hacerlo… bueno, eso si es que aún quieres quedarte en Odaiba – silencio, Matt se había quedado viendo el vacío – sé que te gusta tener tu espacio, después de todo desde que nuestros papás se divorciaron prácticamente haz vivido solo, pero considéralo ¿sí?

- Tk… - respiró hondo – no es tan sencillo…

- Lo dices por Sora – le respondió calmadamente.

Diablos, en todo ese tiempo no había pensado en Sora. Si se mudaba a la casa de Mimi estaría cerca de Sora y ya no tendría que preocuparse por Tai, pero ¿de qué estaba hablando? Ahora sólo eran amigos. Aún así quería estar cerca de ella, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, incluso a él mismo. Eso sí que era el colmo del orgullo, no poder admitir ni ante él mismo lo que sentía por la pelirroja.

- Tk.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo haré – respondió sin mostrar ni un tipo de emoción.

- ¿En serio? – gritó el menor, él expresaba más que emoción por los dos.

- Sí, en serio – no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de su hermano.

- Tk, una cosa más.

- Dime.

- Mamá no tiene idea de esto ¿verdad?

- ¿De que nos mudamos juntos?

- Ahá – afirmó él.

- Nop – respondió con un aire de inocencia.

- Eres un ingenuo si crees que mamá te dejará.

- No estoy pidiendo permiso – su forma de hablar cambió, ya era más serio – al menos no a ella.

- El permiso de papá no cuenta – le respondió el mayor.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas, según el acuerdo que tienen mis papás a partir de mis 16 años yo ya soy capaz de pedirle permiso a cualquiera de los dos – sonrió victorioso.

- Pero cuando papá se vaya del país eso cambiará.

- Sip – dijo alegre.

- ¿Estás tonto Tk? Tu hermoso plan no funcionará – detestaba tener que bajar a su hermano de su nubecita, pero sino se lo decía ahora más tarde sería más doloroso.

- Claro que funcionará, porque papá solo tiene que dejar a un guardián antes de irse y listo.

Matt sonrió ampliamente.

- Hermano.

- ¿Sí? – decía un Tk notablemente sonriente.

- Eres un genio.

- Dime algo que no sepa – y para sorpresa del chico Matt le dio un coscorrón – AAAY ¿por qué hiciste eso Yamato¿Así es como vamos a iniciar nuestra vida juntos? – justo en ese momento una pareja de ancianos pasaba enfrente de ellos y era obvio que habían alcanzado a escuchar lo último.

- En nuestros tiempos no se veían estas cosas, menos en el parque – dijo la ancianita – ya no hay decencia en el mundo en que vivimos – dijo en tono dramático.

Tk estaba notablemente avergonzado pues sabía cómo es que había sonado lo que había dicho y trató de remediarlo – NO, no, no es lo que parece.

Por su parte, Matt estaba muy divertido con toda la sitación.

- No es lo que piensan, somos hermanos – Tk aún trataba de salir de esa situación.

- ¿Lo escuchaste? Son hermanos… Estos jóvenes ya no respetan ni que son familia.

Tk se rindió, sabía que dijera lo que dijera nada los salvaría de ser señalados por los morbosos ancianitos que acababan de pasar. Y su hermano no colaboraba en nada más que riéndose en silencio.

- Todo es tu culpa – lo acusó Tk.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si no me hubieses pegado, yo no hubiese dicho… lo que dije y esos ancianitos no pensarían lo peor de nosotros – decía avergonzado.

- No debería importarte lo que piensen los demás.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, te criaste con papá… mientras que yo estaba con mamá…

- Si, te convirtió en un nenito – le interrumpió Matt.

- Sigue y verás cómo éste nenito puede tirarte al suelo – le advirtió el menor, e inmediatamente recordó – HEY, a todo esto ¿por qué me pegaste?

- Eres un idiota- le reprochó Yamato – llegaste con una cara tan seria, que pensé que ya no había solución, si eso no te hacía merecedor de un golpe, no sé qué lo haría.

- Por esta vez te perdono – le dijo bromeando.

- Calla sino quieres que te de otro – lo amenazó mostrándole el puño.

- Hermano¿no tienes que regresar al ensayo de la banda? – recordó de repente Tk.

- Si, trata de cambiar de tema para que no te de lo que mereces – bromeó Matt – regresaré con los chicos.

- Nos veremos más tarde – decía Tk mientras movía su mano despidiéndose de su hermano.

Matt desapareció a la vista del chico, iba alegre, pero sabía que no les duraría mucho. Aún así trataría de ser optimista.

**

* * *

**

**Hurray, los weritos al fin decidieron mudarse, pero como dice el refrán… del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho xDDDD hablando como nana, con refranes y todo el kit xDDDD no es para espantarles… si se mudarán a la casa, todos vivirán en bola y serán felices por siempre mientras comen ramen y juegan PIU :P no me hagan caso, es que tengo muchas ganas de comer ramen… y realmene se mudarán? inserten música de suspenso ya saben la de las pelis tun tun tun tuuuuuuuuuuuun xDDD supongo que no es igual leerla a escucharla. Anyway, espero que les haya gustado el cap… trataré de tener el otro lo más pronto posible ;) **

**r/r please! ;D**


	12. Cap 11 Aprendiendo a vivir juntos

**Chale ahora ¿con qué excusa les puedo salir? la neta es que si he estado muy ocupada, pero no les puedo mentir... tuve 3 semanas de huelga en la uni que me cayeron de lujo además esas semanas me sirvieron para trabajar en esto ;D asi que bendita la huelga, pero ahora el lado negativo... la salida a vacaciones se nos ha atrasado hasta junio, cuando yo estaba por salir ya en mayo ;; dammit well ya dejo de quejarme... aparte me puse a trabajar en otro fic con el que estaré trabajando mientras termino este... no les adelanto mucho, solo que es sci-fic y que lo publicaré pronto ;D**

**Además muchas gracias por los reviews... me alegran el día, y otra cosa... no se dejen llevar las parejas al final podrían no ser las que creen ;P**

**Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece... cómo no voy a hacerlo? hahahahahah :P well enjoy **

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Aprendiendo a vivir juntos**

5 días habían pasado desde el encuentro de los hermanos en el parque, ambos ya se habían instalado en la casa de Tachikawa se la pasaban bastante bien juntos, incluso Joe los había estado visitando casi a diario, pero la paz y armonía no estaban presentes todo el tiempo.

- YAGAMIIIIIIIIII – gritó el mayor de los rubios por fuera del baño. – SALTE O TE OBLIGARÉ A HACERLO.  
- Matt tienes que aprender a ser más rápido – le decía el otro chico divertido desde el interior.  
- Taichi hablo muy enserio, SALTE INMEDIATAMENTE.  
- ¿O sino?  
- O sino te saco a palos.  
- ¿Tú y cuántos?  
- Conmigo es más que suficiente.  
- "Conmigo es más que suficiente" – lo imitó el moreno.  
- Más te vale que lo que escucho no sea la regadera Tai.  
- ¿Qué? No te puedo escuchar, es que abrí la regadera.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Mimi uniéndose a Kari quien observaba la escena desde un extremo del pasillo.  
- Si – dijo resignada la chica – Matt metió sus cosas al baño, parece que olvidó algo, se salió y Tai aprovechó para ganar el baño… de nuevo.  
- ¿Siempre va a pasar esto?  
- Mientras que compartan baño, yo creo que sí.  
- Mientras que compartan techo esos dos siempre hallarán una razón para pelear – dijo una voz adormilada detrás de ellas.  
- Buenos días Sora, ¿cómo dormiste? – preguntó Mimi, quien estaba segura de que la chica se había despertado por la pelea de los dos chicos.

- Sora no respondió a la pregunta de Mimi y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, Tk quien había aparecido en escena y trataba de calmar a su hermano dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio a una decidida Sora acercarse a ellos. Aunque más bien lucía como una Sora que no había dormido muy bien por las bolsas en sus ojos. Matt al sentir la presencia de alguien notablemente molesta y peligrosamente cerca suyo dejó de golpear la puerta y lentamente giró en sí mismo para quedar de frente a la chica, los ojos de Ishida se abrieron grandes e imitando a su hermano dio unos pasos hacia atrás. 5 largos minutos en silencio, y finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un moreno recién bañado secándose el cabello, quien solo vestía unos pantalones deportivos y el pecho desnudo, también se asustó al ver a Sora parada frente a la puerta. Prefirió quedarse en silencio y dejar que ella hablara.  
- Cinco – susurró por lo bajo la chica.  
- ¿Eh? – Solo alcanzó a preguntar él.  
- Cinco – dijo en tono más alto.

La cara de duda del chico era evidente, así como en el rostro de los demás.

- Me dormí a las cinco.

Todos se giraron a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en el pasillo. La manecilla marcaba las 6 en punto. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tai, quien intentó sonreír, pero solo logró formar una mueca.

- He dormido menos de una hora estudiando para mi final de matemáticas – dijo en tono normal.

- Tengo miedo – dijo Kari en voz baja para que solo Mimi la escuchara.  
- Si, yo también.

- ¡TODA LA SEMANA SE HAN PELEADO POR LA DUCHA! – finalmente gritó – MAS VALE QUE ENCUENTREN LA MANERA DE ARREGLARSE UN HORARIO QUE LES FUNCIONE, ¿o hay algún problema? – volteó a ver desafiante a Matt, quien afirmó con la cabeza – No me vuelvan a despertar cuando estoy en finales – se giró y regresó a su habitación.

Un silencio inundó el lugar por un momento.

- Taichi – exclamó Matt con los ojos entrecerrados viendo al moreno.  
- No despiertes a Sora – le recordó él, el rubio cayó en cuenta y simplemente pasó de largo hacia el baño golpeando a Tai con el hombro al pasar.

- Vaya manera de iniciar el día – dijo Tk.  
- ¿Quieren desayunar? – preguntó Mimi.  
- Gracias Mimi – dijo Tk – solo me pondré algo más decente – dijo notablemente sonrojado al recordar que solo vestía una camiseta y bóxers, pues con los gritos de su hermano salió de su habitación a medio vestir. Las chicas también se sonrojaron levemente y Mimi siguió su camino hacia el piso inferior.  
- ¿Qué te apetece desayunar Kari?  
- No tengo hambre, gracias. Tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela y no tendré tiempo, compraré algo por ahí – la chica no le dio tiempo a Mimi de regañarla pues ya se había metido en su habitación.

Varios minutos pasaron y como manada poco a poco empezaron a llegar a la cocina. Pues el olor a café y hot cakes los había atraído.

- Buenos días – los saludó alegremente Mimi tratando de hacerlos olvidar el trago amargo de hace un rato, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue ver a Joe sentado en la mesa con una taza de café y leyendo el periódico de lo más normal.  
- Buenos días – dijeron todos al unísono, a excepción de Sora quien aún lucía un poco molesta. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Joe sin decir palabra, el resto la imitó.  
- Ah hola chicos – saludó finalmente Joe quien por fin había alejado la vista del periódico para prestar atención a sus amigos - ¿Cómo durmieron? – y todos pusieron cara de terror, el chico lo notó y por impulso giró su vista hacia donde todos estaban viendo.  
- Estoy segura de que todos durmieron muy bien, el despertar me parece que fue el problema – decía una Sora un poco más serena, pero aún molesta mientras enfriaba su café.  
- Joe ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Kari, quien venía entrando a la cocina. Lo cual molestó a su hermano, aunque lo agradeció porque había cambiado el rumbo de la conversación.  
- Hace unos días Mimi y yo fuimos a desayunar…  
_- ALERTA ¿Fueron a desayunar? ¿solo ellos dos? ¿por qué? ¿a Joe aún le gusta Mimi?_- la cara de Kari se mostró notablemente inconforme, pero ni Mimi ni Joe lo notaron, en cambio eso no pasó desapercibido por Tk.  
- …El punto es que me invitó a desayunar prometiéndome los mejores hot cakes que hubiera probado en mi vida y como hoy madrugué, me pareció que tenía el tiempo de visitarlos y aprovechar para tomar tan espectacular desayunar.  
- Superior, me hará sonrojar – le dijo en broma Mimi.  
_- Si se gustan… la alaba y ella le responde los cumplidos… por Kami se aman _– la cabeza de Kari era un océano de dramas y esto se reflejaba en su rostro.  
- Kari, ¿estas bien? – le preguntó su hermano mayor.  
- Si… creo que estoy un poco indispuesta… mejor me voy a la escuela de una vez antes de que se me haga tarde.  
- ¿Tarde? Pero si apenas son las 6:25 – anunció su hermano, pero no sirvió de nada porque Kari ya se había retirado.  
- Creo que yo también me iré – dijo Tk – así Kari no se va sola.  
- Gracias Tk.  
- No te preocupes Tai.

- Hey Kari, espérame – dijo Tk apresurando el paso para alcanzarla.  
- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?  
- Dijiste que era tarde, así que me apresuré a salir… no soy de los que tiene retardos.  
- Ah… ok.

El resto del camino a la preparatoria fue en silencio. Ninguno decía ni una palabra y el ambiente ya se empezaba a sentir pesado para Tk, en cambio Kari parecía que tenía la mente en otro lado.

- ¿Qué te sucede?  
- ¿Eh?  
- Tú no eres así.  
- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó un poco ofendida.  
- Hey no te molestes, solo trato de hacer conversación aquí.  
- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tener conversación conmigo? ¿Así de aburrido estas?  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- De que podría contar con una sola mano las cosas en común que tenemos tú y yo y hasta me sobrarían dedos, así que no veo la razón por la que te interese entablar una conversación conmigo.

La respuesta realmente lo había molestado.

- ¿Y así esperas gustarle a Joe? – se preguntó por lo bajo.  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- ¿Qué? – peguntó sin darle mucha importancia.  
- ¿Dijiste algo?  
- Si  
- ¿Y qué fue? – dijo un poco molesta.  
- No veo por qué te interesa saberlo, después de todo son contadas las cosas que tenemos en común ¿no?, no veo entonces el interés de saber que dije.

La respuesta de Tk le disgustó de sobremanera a la castaña y apresuró el paso para no ir junto con él. Después de algunos metros de distancia Tk recapacitó sobre lo que acababa de pasar y no puedo evitar sentirse mal, maldijo su naturaleza de "niño bueno" y su breve momento de "chico malo". Apresuró el paso para quedar atrás de la chica, cuando ésta sintió su cercanía se detuvo de golpe y se giró para quedar de frente al rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó muy molesta.

Un breve momento de silencio y entonces lo que sorprendería a Kari.

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención ser grosero contigo.

Kari se había quedado sin palabras, esperaba que el chico le dijera que era infantil, loca, histérica, neurótica, traumada, cabeza hueca, superficial, llorona, falsa, plástica, hipócrita, y un millón de adjetivos más para nada halagadores y en cambio estaba ahí, parado frente a ella pidiéndole disculpas, cuando fue ella quien estaba de malas y obligó a que la situación fuera lo que había sido.  
Tk lo intentó de nuevo.

- ¿Me perdonas? – ahora su tono era un poco más alegre, lo que trajo a Kari de vuelta a la realidad.  
- No tienes que disculparte – le dijo ella desviando la mirada tratando de evitar sus ojos azules, por alguna razón no quería enfrentarse a esos ojos, la hacían sentir mal.  
- Sigamos o llegaremos tarde – le recordó Tk, la situación no le era incómoda en absoluto, pero sabía que si lo era para Kari, sino ¿por qué le evitaría la mirada?  
- No estoy aburrido – dijo Tk después de un rato de haber camino en silencio.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Hace rato me preguntaste que si porqué me interesaba tener una conversación contigo, que si estaba demasiado aburrido… y mi respuesta es que no estoy aburrido, simplemente quise hablar un poco contigo, y honestamente, no quiero que terminemos como nuestros hermanos.  
- Supongo que te entiendo, aunque gran parte del problema es por Sora… no me malinterpretes – se adelantó a decir – quiero a Sora, es una gran amiga y magnífica persona, pero nuestros hermanos están peleados desde que descubrieron que a ambos les gustaba Sora.  
- En parte tienes razón, pero la verdad yo creo que Sora es solo el 10 del problema, el otro 90 radica en que los dos son unos necios. Además ella ya les dijo que no quiere nada con ninguno de los dos.  
- ¿Realmente lo crees? ¿No crees que quiera estar con Tai y que por eso terminó con Matt? ¿O que por no herir a mi hermano decidió terminar con el tuyo cuando realmente lo quería?  
- Sobre el rompimiento de ellos dos se tanto como todos los demás. Supongo que todos esperan que sepa algo porque somos hermanos, pero respecto a ese tema Matt se ha mantenido al margen. De hecho yo me enteré por Sora de que ya no estaban juntos.  
- Esto es un lío.  
- Si.  
- Y ahora que vivimos juntos es cosa de pleito diario.  
- Algún día lo superaran.  
- Si – dijo esperanzada Kari.  
- Eso espero.

Siguieron caminando y hablando, incluso hablaron de lo que Kari sintió esa mañana cuando escuchó a Joe alabar las habilidades culinarias de Mimi.

- Estas mal – fue la respuesta de Tk.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Que no los viste?  
- Si los vi, justamente por eso te digo que estas mal… a Mimi no le gusta Joe y a Joe no le gusta Mimi, además…  
- Heeeeeeeeeeey chicos – una voz detrás de ellos los hizo voltear, la voz pertenecía a Izzy - ¿qué hacen?  
- Vamos a la escuela – contestó Kari. Algo no estaba bien.  
- ¿Cómo estas Izzy? – preguntó el chico.  
- Muy bien, por aquí y por allá.  
- Te hemos llamado.  
- ¿Sí? Mmmm… bueno, la universidad absorbe mi tiempo.  
- Me imagino que debe ser pesado, sobre todo con los finales.  
- Si, así es.

Los chicos no tardaron en darse cuenta, Izzy estaba ebrio, no estaba cayéndose, pero se tambaleaba un poco hacía los lados y abría y cerraba los ojos como queriendo enfocar.

- ¿Y a dónde vas en este momento? – preguntó Kari.

Dudó, la verdad es que no tenía destino. Siguió pensando, pero el tiempo parecía una eternidad y su cerebro simplemente parecía rehusarse a funcionar a velocidad normal.

- Deberías ir a visitar a los chicos, Mimi aún no inicia clases y le haría bien algo de compañía durante la mañana – le sugirió Kari.

La verdad es que esa idea no le había parecido la mejor a Tk, en ese estado quién sabe qué podría ser capaz el pelirrojo, y aunque no se podía imaginar a Izzy haciéndole daño a alguien tampoco se lo había imaginado ebrio antes. Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de intervenir y recomendarle que mejor se fuera a su casa, que incluso él podía acompañarlo, Izzy aceptó la sugerencia de la Yagami.

- Me parece… bien, así no tendré que caminar tanto ¿verdad?  
- Claro – respondió Kari – _si apenas y puedes sostenerte, ¿de verdad se creerá capaz de caminar?_- recordando la hora – bueno, que te vaya bien Kou, Tk y yo tenemos que irnos a la escuela.  
- Vete tú Kari – dudó, la verdad es que no quería ofenderlo y mucho menos molestarlo como la ves pasada – yo acompañaré a Izzy.

De cierta manera el ser abandonada en medio de la calle molestó a Kari.

- Takaishi eres un tonto – dijo para ella misma cuando los chicos ya no se podían ni ver.  
- Wow, ¿apenas te das cuenta? – le preguntó Yuriko.  
- Tonta me asustaste – le recriminó un poco sobresaltada.  
- Así tendrás la conciencia.  
- Hablas como mi abuela – le repuso Kari y continuo su camino hacia la escuela, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para escuchar a su supuesta mejor amiga, a veces se cansaba de tanta superficialidad por parte de la gente de la que se rodeaba.  
- Al menos yo no me la paso con Takaishi.  
- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estas acusando?  
- Creo que lo sabes bien, en los últimos días te he visto llegar un poco antes o después que él.  
- ¿Y por eso me acusas?  
- Usan la misma ruta, cosa que antes no pasaba – Yuriko abrió grande los ojos – NO, NO ME DIGAS QUE EL TAMBIEN SE MUDÓ Y AHORA VIVEN BAJO EL MISMO TECHO – puso cara de asco como si se tratara de algo realmente repugnante o nauseabundo.

Kari no contestó.

- Entonces es cierto – asumió la chica.  
- Sí, es cierto – no tenía las energías como para ponerse a inventar excusas o dar explicaciones.

Yuriko se alejó unos pasos como si Kari tuviera la peste o alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ya son amigos o algo así?  
- ¿Y qué si lo fuéramos?  
- No Hikari, ¿te das cuenta lo que pasaría si la gente se entera de esto? Sería tu fin.  
- ¿Por qué sería mi fin? ¿Porque vivo donde Tk?  
- ¿Tk? ¿Ahora le dices Tk?  
- Ay no exageres ¿de acuerdo? No es para tanto.  
- Tu vida social estará por debajo del subsuelo, así que no, no creo que esté exagerando.  
- Eso me tiene sin cuidado.  
- Estas enferma ¿verdad?

Suficiente. Kari ya se había cansado de las tonterías de la chica.

- Cállate – hizo una pausa – tú y esa bola de superficiales me tienen hasta el copete, ¿no se dan cuenta del daño que le hacen a las personas?  
- Wooo tranquilízate.  
- No, ya me cansaste. Siempre quejándote de Tk, por si no lo recuerdas el fue mi amigo, espero que aún quiera serlo porque no me sorprendería si de plano ya no quisiera saber de mi.  
- ¿Estas en tus días?  
- ¿No te das cuenta de que quiero alejarme de ustedes? – dijo harta de que al parecer no le diera importancia a lo que decía, no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, estaba a unos pasos de la escuela así que se metió y se perdió entre la gente.

Tk e Izzy ya habían llegado a la casa donde vivía el rubio por necedad del pelirrojo que lo había amenazado con irse por su cuenta si no llegaban ahí. Takeru estaba exhausto al llegar pues básicamente tuvo que cargar al otro chico para que no cayera consecutivamente por su torpeza al estar en tal estado. Cuando llegaron Sora iba saliendo de la casa e inmediatamente se percató de la condición de su amigo, se sintió egoísta por pensar en que ya iba retrasada y que no se podía quedar, los saludó con la cabeza y se despidió de los dos, antes de salir le recordó a Tk que Mimi no estaba sola, no quiso decir nombre por duda a que Izzy se pusiera renuente a quedarse o no, aún así Tk entendió a la perfección. Entraron a la casa y escucharon voces en la estancia, a duras penas Tk se dirigió ahí ya que si por el hubiera sido lo hubiera tirado segundos después de haber entrado a la casa, pero el hecho de tener que levantarlo después le daba aun más pesar. El pelirrojo al fin entendió lo que Sora trataba de decir cuando dijo que Mimi no estaba sola, ahí estaba Joe, su traidor. Se quedaron en silencio, Izzy se separó de Tk para evitar cualquier duda sobre su estado aunque era más que evidente cómo se encontraba.

- Hola Izzy, ya mucho tiempo sin saber de ti – saludó entusiasta Mimi y tratando de lucir lo más natural posible, se acercó al chico y lo invitó a sentarse.  
- Si, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza – dijo fríamente, parecía como el efecto del alcohol había bajado considerablemente desde que había visto al peliazul quien permanecía en silencio observándolo. Por alguna razón se sentía mal y la urgencia de una copa.  
- Debo irme – finalmente habló Joe – tengo que presentarme a un examen, Tk ¿quieres que te lleve? – recordando que el chico ya había salido con dirección a la escuela anteriormente.  
- No Joe estoy bien, de repente no estoy de humor para ir a clases.  
- Está bien, nos vemos luego… - tomó sus cosas que estaban en uno de los sillones y empezó su camino hacia la salida – Izzy.  
- ¿Sí? – giró a verlo.  
- Cuídate amigo, es bueno verte otra vez – y en seguida se fue.

Tk se ofreció en preparar el desayuno para Izzy mientras que la castaña se quedaba haciéndole compañía.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.  
- Ebrio – dijo para sorpresa de la chica y sin miedo a ocultarlo, sin embargo ella trató de no lucir sorprendida.  
- ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?  
- Dejémonos de hipocresías.  
- ¿Cómo dices? – la chica estaba visiblemente sorprendida.  
- Mimi, no nos conocemos, hace 8 años que no nos veíamos dame una buena razón por la que deba confiar en ti – la chica lo veía con una mezcla de enojo y confusión, pero no dijo nada – eso pensé, tal vez tenga un problema, pero en este mundo ¿quién no los tiene? Y si yo decido beber, es mi decisión y no debe de importarte, así que evítate la "molestia", como si te importara – finalizó fríamente.

El chico salió de la casa, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de metal que daba a la calle una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo, se volteó para quedar de frente y vio a la chica que tenía los ojos vidriosos y en su mano izquierda sostenía una foto. Le extendió la foto y él la tomó, era la foto que se tomaron el día que Mimi partió de Japón con rumbo a Estados Unidos, los 8 niños con sus más grandes sonrisas, pero que si se observaba cuidadosamente se notaba la tristeza en sus miradas, quizá hasta podían notar lo rojo en los ojos de Mimi, Kari y Tk por el llanto. Izzy sonrió un poco, volteó a ver a Mimi.

- Perdón… supongo que esperabas que el tiempo se hubiese detenido y que hubiéramos seguido siendo los mismos, supongo que te fallé.  
- Si, me hubiese gustado que en estos años no hubiéramos cambiado, que al volver fuéramos los mismos, pero no puedo esperar que ustedes siguieran igual si yo también he cambiado – dijo con un dejo de tristeza, y al fin desde que había vuelto tuvo el valor de sincerarse con alguien – estoy huyendo.  
- ¿Qué? – el chico estaba sorprendido, no esperaba una confesión por parte de su amiga, más bien esperaba un sermón de lo importante de la amistad, de cuánto lo querían y de que podía confiar en ellos - ¿Estás bien?... ¿De qué huyes?  
- De mi vida, huyo de… mi papá… no quiero volver a verlo nunca – dijo con amargura, tratando de evitar caer en el llanto.

Inmediatamente se sintió conectado con la chica, finalmente alguien que podía entenderle, podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras, la traición de un ser querido, justo como se sintió él, corrección como se sentía cada vez que la veía. Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar se acercó a la chica y la abrazó, el gesto la sorprendió un poco, pero le sorprendió aún más que no había notado lo alto que ahora estaba su amigo, inmediatamente un flashback a su niñez la hizo recordar una ocasión cuando la chica abrazó al pelirrojo, éste al instante se había puesto del color de su cabellera y trataba de esconder el rostro entre los cabellos de la joven para que nadie lo notara, lo cual no era un gran problema por lo bajito que estaba. De regreso al presente ambos regresaron al interior de la casa, Tk los había llamado diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo. En el comedor hablaron un poco, Mimi trajo al tema lo mal que se sentía Joe.

- Lo sé, lo noté.  
- Él solo quería ayudarte – siguió Mimi.  
- Pensó que podían ayudarme, lo sé.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- ¿Entonces qué?  
- ¿Lo perdonarás?  
- No tengo nada qué perdonarle, espero que él me disculpe por haber sido tan grosero con él.

Tk y Mimi se vieron sonrientes, parecía que las cosas mejorarían, al menos parecía que Izzy volvería a hablarles.

* * *

Sora había terminado su examen y se sentía muy bien respecto a la calificación que sacaría, pero había algo que le molestaba se le notaba en la cara, aún era temprano pero prefirió esperar a que la clase empezara dentro del salón a solas a tener que toparse con alguien y empezar alguna conversación para la que de seguro no estaría de humor. Estaba recargada sobre su escritorio al borde de quedarse dormida cuando sintió que alguien la observaba y levantó la vista lentamente.

- Buenos días – le dijo una voz conocida.  
- Hola – contestó un poco sonrojada.  
- ¿No dormiste bien?  
- ¿Se nota?  
- No, es solo que te conozco demasiado bien Sora – el hombre esbozó una gran sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más - ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?  
- ¿Seguro que quieres hablar de mi examen? – le lanzó una mirada pícara – Yo también te conozco muy bien – le dijo divertida, levantó un poco más su rostro y él continuó lo que faltaba para que sus labios por fin se encontraran – Preferiría no tener que quedarme en clase.  
- Yo igual, pero no puedo faltar así como así, además ya me vieron por la universidad.

* * *

El pequeño episodio de la mañana había logrado un efecto en Matt, mal humor durante todo el día. Ya eran las 3:00 pm y el chico se renegaba a sí mismo por haberse quedado tan tarde en la universidad haciendo nada, la verdad es que al principio le había dado pereza irse a la casa y prefirió deambular por el campus, pero después pensó que no había sido tan buena idea cuando fue acosado por algunas groupies de preparatoria que iban a la universidad a molestarlo. Ya era tarde así que se dirigió a su carro cuando notó a cierta pelirroja caminando cerca del estacionamiento, estuvo a punto de llamarla pero de nuevo el episodio de la mañana, se preguntaba si aún estaba molesta. ¿Qué más daba? Se arriesgaría.

- ¡HEY SORA!

La chica volteó al instante al escuchar su nombre.

- Hola Matt ¿cómo te fue?  
- Bien. _Vaya parece que está de mejor humor. _Voy camino a la casa, ¿quieres que te lleve?  
- Que amable, pero me quedaré a unas asesorías.  
- ¿Asesorías? ¿Tú? No sabía que tenías problemas en una materia.  
- No las tengo, el maestro me da puntos extras por ayudarlo dando asesorías a unos compañeros de clase.  
- Oh ya veo, ¿quieres que te espere?  
- No, mejor vete, la verdad no sé cuánto vaya a tardar, recuerda que estamos en finales y podría tomar mucho más tiempo. Además, ¿no tienes ensayo con la banda hoy?  
- Si… bueno me voy.  
- Que te vaya bien.  
- Si terminas y necesitas que alguien te lleve márcame y en 5 minutos estaré aquí.  
- No te preocupes, puedo irme sola… tal vez entre mis compañeros haya alguien que me pueda dejar en la casa.  
- De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde.

Matt se subió al auto y se fue, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada ése día pero aún así se fue a practicar con la banda. Otro error, ese día Han había sentido ganas de ser vitoreado y había invitado a algunas estudiantes de preparatoria al ensayo, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Matt pues no soportaba que estuvieran gritando y brincando como un montón de locas, por un segundo pensó en Mimi, más bien en la antigua Mimi, esos gritos tan agudos, las chicas vestidas de rosa desde la punta del cabello hasta el dedo meñique del pie y los constantes saltitos, le recordaban a su amiga en años atrás.

_- Qué bueno que ya maduró… o espero que lo haya hecho_.

Finalmente la práctica terminó y antes de que cualquier chica pudiera acercársele tomó sus cosas, las echó al carro y sin despedirse de sus amigos se fue.

* * *

Ya estaba en casa, parecía que todos estaban ahí incluso Joe estaba ahí, otra vez platicando con Mimi. Odiaba tener que interrumpir conversaciones, pero no la veía.

- Hey, ¿no ha llegado Sora?  
- No – contestó Mimi mientras veía su reloj – ya es un poco tarde.  
_- Finalmente se dan cuenta _– pensó el chico.  
- ¿Dónde estará? – preguntó Joe.  
- Bueno son finales, tal vez sigue en la escuela – dijo Mimi un poco más tranquila.  
- Sí, tienes razón… no te preocupes Matt, ya llegará.  
- ¿Qué? No estoy preocupado, es solo que necesito que me preste algo, es todo – y se fue a su habitación.

Mimi tranquilizó a Joe por el asunto de Izzy y le dijo que ya todo estaba bien, que de seguro pronto lo llamaría, y si no lo hacía que lo hiciera él, el pelirrojo ya había mostrado arrepentimiento por lo sucedido.

- Espero que tengas razón.  
- La tengo, es más ¿por qué no pasa por él en la mañana y ambos se vienen a desayunar aquí?  
- Mimi, ¿te has dado cuenta que paso demasiado tiempo aquí?  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no quiere visitarnos superior?  
- No es eso, es solo como un dato curioso, entre la universidad y aquí ya solo uso mi casa para dormir y bañarme, ya ni siquiera para comer – comentó divertido.  
- Es que todo es parte de mi plan.  
- ¿Qué plan?  
- Bueno, empezó visitándonos, luego comiendo, poco falta para que se quede a dormir y ya con tanta confianza también se podrá bañar aquí, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se mude también.  
- Solo que tu plan tiene una pequeña falla – dijo un poco sonrojado por lo que le había dicho la chica.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Que ya me lo dijiste todo.  
- ¿Y qué tal si parte de mi plan es que lo sepa?  
- Ay Mimi, bueno me voy porque ya se está haciendo un poco tarde.  
- ¿Ve?  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Si viviera aquí ya estaría en casa.  
- ¿Tu plan es que todos vivamos aquí? – Joe se despidió de todos y se retiró, pero la pregunta que le hizo a Mimi la dejó pensando, tal vez no era mala idea después de todo ya 6 estaban ahí, solo faltaban Joe e Izzy, y se sentía con la confianza de convencerlos, muy probablemente dicha seguridad se trataba porque en el pasado Joe e Izzy la complacían en las casi todo lo que quería, especialmente Joe, y cuando el pelirrojo no estaba distraído también lo hacía.

Tai estaba afuera de la casa practicando algunas maniobras con el balón cuando un carro se estacionó en la entrada, de ahí bajó Sora.

- Bonitas horas de llegar.  
- ¿Me estabas esperando?  
- No, solo que cené demasiado y estoy esperando a que se me bajé la comida para poder irme a dormir. ¿Quién te trajo?  
- Ehhm… no lo conoces.  
- ¿Es alguien de tus asesorías? – le preguntó Matt quien estaba en la puerta de la casa.  
- Si.  
- ¿No es muy tarde para terminar una asesoría? – preguntó Tai.  
- Se nos hizo un poco tarde y como nos dio hambre nos fuimos a cenar, pero ya tengo sueño así que me retiro a dormir, buenas noches chicos – no les dio más tiempo de preguntarle nada más, se metió a la casa y subió las escaleras rápidamente. ¿Acaso sospechaban algo? – _Son solo ideas tuyas Sora, tranquilízate._

* * *

**Wiiii el cap 11 **

**Como que estos chicos rayan en la bipolaridad ne? No pueden culparlos sus vidas están llenas de drama xDDDD y si no lo estuvieran no sería divertido :P  
supongo que en parte me proyecto, naaaah mi vida no es tan interesante... well tengo mis dias como cualquiera, creo que pasa cuando los planetan se alinean 8-)**  
**¿Qué creen que pase de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué creen que les espera a los ex-niños elegidos? ¿Ya saben las parejas? muhahahahaha  
Dejen reviews, me suben el autoestima y ya no tengo que comprar prozac :P**


	13. Cap 12 News

**Wii por mi, ésta vez no tardé mil años en publicar ;D**

**hahahahahhaha así es, no conozco la vergüenza xD  
Y como toda la vida, Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece... si asi fuera creen que andaría ando clases a unos niños que me sacan canas verdes? ¬¬ i don't think so -- dammit los demonios hicieron que me diera dolor de cabeza, en fin... espero no haber escrito alguna tontería por estar regañando a los niños y escribiendo al mismo tiempo :P**

* * *

**Cap 12. News**

El día finalmente había llegado, Tk no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche y se la pasó de arriba abajo por la casa. Su mamá estaba de vuelta en Odaiba y eso lo tenía estresado de gran manera. De cierta forma se podría decir que él había querido que ese día llegara, pero ya que estaba ahí se sentía demasiado ansioso, no podía permanecer quieto y parecía que su estómago había decidido dar mil volteretas, tenía nauseas e incluso juraba que se sentía mareado; hasta su respiración era más rápida de lo normal. Era viernes, el último día de clases, exámenes y según Tai de la esclavización de la universidad. Era muy temprano y todos los habitantes de la casa Tachikawa se encontraban en el comedor, estaban en silencio esperando que los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi dijeran algo, después de todo ya estaban enterados de la situación y no querían estresar más al pobre de Takeru, que al parecer estaba sufriendo también lo que debería de estar sufriendo Matt, pues éste se encontraba muy tranquilo, o al menos eso era lo que exteriorizaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento así? – le gritó su hermano menor, pues el pobre hombre no había podido tomar nada de su desayuno por la nauseas que sentía.  
- Eh… el desayuno es la comida más importante del día – le dijo casi en broma.  
- ¿No estas preocupado?  
- Nop.  
- ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Los presentes seguían la conversación de los rubios con la mirada en silencio.

- Tu te preocupas lo suficiente por los dos, además si me estreso me dolerá el cuello y con el peso de la guitarra me podría lastimar – le contestó bastante tranquilo.  
- Matt, nuestra madre está por llegar…  
- No la veremos hasta por la tarde – aún en un tono muy tranquilo, lo cual estresaba más a Tk.  
- Okay, la veremos por la tarde… y ya sea por la mañana o por la tarde la tendremos que ver y lo que vamos a hacer no la va a poner feliz para nada.  
- Así es… si quieres evitar la situación podrías echarte para atrás, aún estás a tiempo de regresarte a vivir con mamá – su tono había cambiado a uno un poco más frío y serio.

Ese comentario sorprendió notablemente a todos, pero nadie se sentía bienvenido en la plática, que estuvieran en un "área común" de la casa no significaba que fuera una conversación para todos, así que se mantenían al margen, incluso Tai que se vio con intenciones de hablar en más de una ocasión, pero las miradas de su hermana le recordaban que ese era un asunto muy delicado y que era mejor no decir nada.

- No, no quiero eso, me quiero quedar aquí… es solo que conozco a mamá, no se va a quedar tan tranquila, aún cuando podamos hacer esto legalmente, va a tratar de apelarlo, es capaz de cualquier cosa porque no nos acerquemos el uno al otro – parecía que la ansiedad se había ido, pero en su lugar había quedado un amargo sabor de tristeza y tal vez resignación.  
- Tk… - le dieron ganas de abrazarlo como cuando eran pequeños y escuchaban discutir a sus padres a altas horas de las noches, cuando los gritos los despertaban y Matt se iba a la habitación de Tk, ponía una frazada en la orilla de la puerta para aminorar el ruido y jugaba con su hermanito para distraerlo – Tk no te preocupes, pero tienes que ser un poco más frío, mamá no dudará en tratar de chantajearte emocionalmente para que regreses con ella.

Todos siguieron desayunando, incluso Tk probó un poco. Mimi le propuso prepararle algo más si gustaba a lo que él solo sonrió y dijo que no había problema, un leve sonrojo en Tk fue obvio para todos excepto Mimi quien se había retirado pues dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, y Tai que estaba muy ocupado sirviéndose lo que había quedado en el sartén. Tk, Tai y Kari se retiraron, pues la señorita no se encontraba de buen humor en los últimos días y le exigió a Tai que la llevara a la escuela, tal vez su humor tenía que ver con el distanciamiento de ciertos chicos populares con los que antes pasaba 16 horas del día como mínimo, o quizá solo eran los exámenes. Un minuto de silencio, solo se escuchaba el choque de los cubiertos con el plato.

- ¿Acaso?... – Matt dudó.  
- ¿Sí?  
- No olvídalo, no creo… - dijo sonriente.

Sora sabía de qué hablaba.

- Sí se sonrojó – dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café – y sí, fue por Mimi – le dijo ahora notablemente sonriente al ver la cara de asombro del chico.  
- Pero… - Matt no salía del asombro, era como que sospechó algo cuando vio a su hermano ruborizarse, pero ahora que se lo decía la pelirroja era real, ya no era solo una suposición, no lo era si alguien más lo había notado.  
- ¿Por qué te sorprende?  
- ¿Por qué me sorprende? Es que… es Tk y Mimi… Mimi Tachikawa ¿no te parece raro?  
- Nop – decía muy tranquila – ¿Matt estás seguro de que esto es porque a Tk le gusta Mimi y no por lo de tu mamá?  
- Si, es por lo de Tk y Mimi.  
- Deja de ser tan sobreprotector, en lo personal yo lo encuentro adorable… además Tk siempre ha tenido un cariño muy grande por Mimi, no me sorprende que ahora eso haya cambiado. Tienes que tomar en cuenta que Mimi es una chica muy linda, de hecho me sorprendería más que ninguno de ustedes se hubiese sentido atraído hacia ella.  
- Bueno, si es guapa, pero de ahí no pasa… esperemos que no sea la misma Mimi… tan infantil y llorona como antes.  
- Yo la he visto muy bien, es obvio que en estos ocho años se vio obligada a madurar.  
- Nada como un divorcio para obligarte a crecer – dijo un poco sarcástico.

Sora se quedó pensativa, de hecho era el común denominador de ella, Mimi, Izzy, Matt y Tk, padres divorciados. Pero en su caso la historia era diferente.

- _Al menos ustedes no tuvieron un padre abusivo… DIABLOS, me dije no volver a pensar en ellos_ – la mirada se Sora se había endurecido y estaba clavada en el café.  
- Hey Sora, ¿Qué sucede?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Te estaba hablando y te quedaste ida.  
- Ah… eh… estaba repasando mentalmente las cosas que tengo que hacer hoy.  
- De acuerdo, ¿te parece si nos vamos ya a la universidad?  
- Sí, vamos.

El día iba muy lento para Takeru, estaba en medio de su última clase de literatura la cual él contaba entre una de sus clases favoritas, si es que no era la que más le gustaba, pero no estaba prestando atención, desde que había entrado a la escuela era como un zombi. Había llegado al salón y se había quedado en su lugar desde el principio sin haberse levantado ni una sola vez. Miraba por la ventana y se quedaba en trance viendo las nubes, pero sin realmente estarlas viendo. Ya quería salir de ahí, estaba desesperado, quería afrontar a su mamá de una vez y arreglar todo de la mejor manera posible.

- _De la mejor manera posible_ – se dijo a sí mismo.

Kari no podía evitar voltear a verlo seguido. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, pero no entendía porque se hacía tanto drama, es decir, no es como si su mamá pudiera tomarlo en los brazos y llevárselo lejos para que él y Matt jamás volvieran a verse. Y a pesar de haberse distanciado de sus mejores y populares amigos la chica aún no había tenido ningún acercamiento con el rubio, de hecho se le hacía muy difícil… en parte porque se sentía culpable, Takeru siempre le ocasionaba eso, sentir culpa cuando él la veía con esos ojos azules sin juicios y sin culparla, eso la hacía sentir peor. Sin duda ella preferiría que el chico la viera con rabia y le dijera todo lo que se había ganado a pulso, y sí que lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero por alguna extraña razón él siempre tomaba la iniciativa y se disculpa.

- _Maldito orgullo_ – se reprimía a ella misma – _¿Por qué no puedo ser más como Tk?_ _Alguien como él jamás se fijaría en mí. _– Su respiración se aceleró un poco, ¿qué era lo que había pensado?, pero ella dijo "alguien como él", menos mal que no había dicho exactamente que él. Volteó a verlo nuevamente, seguía en su lugar tan serio y con la vista pérdida, raro en él pues nunca había existido una clase de literatura hasta el día de hoy en la que Tk no hubiese participado. Y aunque ella no había puesto atención tampoco, a veces lo escuchaba, le gustaba escuchar su versión de las historias, la idea que él tenía de lo que el autor intentaba expresar, sin duda él era un chico muy sensible.

- Chicos que tengan muy buenas vacaciones, nos vemos el próximo año.  
- Igualmente Jackie-sensei.

Todos estaban tomando sus cosas y retirándose del salón, incluso Tk pudo salir de su trance porque alguien le pegó con la mochila en la cabeza por "accidente", uno de los pesados del club de lucha. El rubio al notar que todos estaban saliendo se dispuso a tomar sus cosas y retirarse. Kari estaba por llamarlo.

- Takaishi-san – le llamó la maestra.  
- ¿Sí Jackie-sensei? – el chico se acercó al escritorio de la maestra.  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- Si – La respuesta no convenció para nada a la maestra que lo miraba raro.  
- Hoy fue la última clase, y la verdad es que esperaba una gran participación tuya, pero al contrario estuviste ido toda la clase.

El chico estaba notablemente apenado, su maestra había notado que no le puso atención en ningún momento de la clase.

- Disculpe.  
- No te estoy regañando – le dijo tranquila y esbozando su habitual sonrisa – Solo espero que hagas algo respecto a lo que te inquieta, recuerda que si queremos que algo funcione a nuestro favor debemos de poner de nuestra parte, esforzarnos y apoyarnos en quienes confiamos, después de todo el hombre no está hecho para vivir aislado ¿verdad?

Takeru estaba notablemente más feliz. Si había una maestra que le apoyaba y le podía entender era ella. Debía ser algo recíproco, él era de los pocos alumnos que siempre ponía atención a sus clases y que realmente le motivaba discutir de autores y personajes. Ahora se sentía más esperanzado para lo que debía hacer en pocas horas.

Mimi se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, en un área muy prestigiosa de hecho, se encontraba caminando por las hermosas áreas verdes de la Universidad Elite de Japón con campus en Odaiba. Vaya que era un lugar grande, sentía que los pies le dolían, ¿por qué diablos había decidido usar tacones? Es decir a él no le importaba como lucía, pero debía aceptarlo, aún era un poco vanidosa. ¿Dónde estaba la facultad de medicina? Fácilmente podía llamarlo al celular y evitarse tantos problemas, pero así no era ella, quería darle la sorpresa. Rayos ya no podía caminar y aprovechó una banca que estaba a la sombra de un árbol, descansaría un poco y después continuaría su búsqueda. Definitivamente alguien podría decirle dónde se encontraba su amigo.

- Hola señorita – una voz.  
- Superior – el gusto de verlo fue tan grande que se lanzó a abrazarlo – Se supone que iba a ser yo quien lo sorprendiera.  
- Y lo hiciste, la verdad es que no esperaba verte por aquí… por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
- ¿Usted qué cree? ¿Acaso crees que vine de oyente? Obviamente vine a visitarlo. ¡SORPRESA! Aunque no salió como quería.  
- ¿Tienes mucho por aquí?  
- Mis pies hinchados me delatan.  
- Mimi, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir con tacones? – la verdad es que la situación lo divertía, nadie como Mimi para hacerlo reír.  
- No creí que estuviera tan grande – dijo avergonzada.  
- ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?  
- Labor de convencimiento.  
- ¿Labor de convencimiento?  
- Ni crea que me he rendido en mi tarea de convencerle de que se mude con nosotros, su cuarto ya está listo.  
- Mimi – dijo riéndose - ¿Es en serio? – la risa cesó cuando vio a la castaña viéndolo directamente a los ojos – ya te dije que no me puedo mudar.  
- ¿Por qué no? Usted mismo lo dijo, pasa más tiempo con nosotros que en su propia casa. Además no solo es usted a quien tengo que convencer.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Izzy?  
- Sip, de hecho quería que me ayudara.  
- ¿De qué manera?  
- Creo que podríamos ayudarlo más si él estuviera con nosotros. Estuve tratando de localizarlo en su casa, pero jamás está ahí. Y parece que su mamá nunca sabe dónde se encuentra. Quería ver si me podías ayudar a convencerle a que también se mudara.

Incómodo. Joe sabía más sobre esa historia, pero ya había "traicionado" a Izzy una vez y las cosas no estuvieron muy bien, definitivamente no lo volvería a hacer.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien más que te ayude con eso? Sora por ejemplo.  
- Izzy realmente quiere volver a hablarle y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, estoy segura de que si usted hablara con él y le dijera de todo esto él no se rehusaría a mudarse.

- Mimi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ambos voltearon, era Izzy ¿qué hacía ahí?

- Kou hola – lo saludó Joe  
- Izzy, te vez bien – el chico iba vestido con un pantalón azul marino, camisa azul claro de rayas y una corbata en diferentes tonos de azul, sin duda hacía contraste con su cabello y lo oscuro de sus ojos, pero Mimi se refería realmente a que el chico se veía 100 sobrio - ¿por qué tan guapo?  
- Hola chicos… no es para tanto Mimi, solo vine a dejar unos papeles.  
- ¿Viniste a dejar? ¿Quieres decir que ingresarás a ésta universidad?  
- Así es… ¿no te lo había dicho?  
- No – dijo con un aire de ofendida.  
- Disculpa, bueno me inscribiré en ésta universidad.  
- ¿Y qué vas a estudiar?  
- ¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo?  
- ¿Algo que tiene que ver con las computadoras acaso?  
- Si, estudiaré ingeniería en sistemas y mecatrónica, me quiero especializar en robótica.  
- Creo que no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste – confesó ella.  
- No es nada complicado.  
- Para ti.  
- Mecatrónica es la manera de decir, mecánica, electrónica y computación, que va enfocado hacia la robótica, por eso que es una ingeniería, es de veras un área fascinante.  
- Izzy.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Yo y el tema de las computadoras nomás no se da, menos mecánica, electrónica y robótica.  
- Con gusto te puedo dar algunas clases básicas del tema.  
- Que mucha falta me hacen.  
- ¿Y qué harán?  
- Yo tengo una clase más – respondió Joe.  
- Superior, ¿cree que haya algún problema si entramos de oyentes?  
- Pensé que no venías a eso.  
- Bueno, no entiendo qué es lo que tanto le apasiona de la medicina, tal vez así entienda un poco mejor.  
- No creo que haya problema para nada, ¿nos acompañarás Izzy?  
- Claro.

Los tres fueron a un salón, demasiado estéril para el gusto de Mimi, blanco y plateado eran los únicos colores en el mobiliario y paredes. Joe les dio unas batas blancas y cubrebocas, algunos alumnos habían faltado por ser el último día de clases así que había bastante espacio para dos personas más, aún así Kido se acercó al doctor que impartía la clase y le pidió permiso para que sus amigos observaran, el doctor se sintió halagado y les permitió quedarse.

- Superior – le habló Mimi.  
- Dime – Joe se estaba preparando, les dio guantes a Mimi y a Izzy así como protectores para los zapatos.  
- ¿Dónde están los escritorios? – le preguntó al notar nada más que una mesa en el centro del salón, y a un lado miles de instrumentos de los cuales solo podía identificar un bisturí.  
- Aquí tomamos la clase de pie.  
- ¿De pie? _Para ser una escuela muy cara no tienen escritorios.  
_- Olvidé decirles, ésta es una clase práctica.  
- ¿Práctica? – se preguntaron el uno al otro Izzy y Mimi.

Entonces el maestro descubrió la mesa, había un cadáver de una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro y ondulado, piel en extremo pálida y un hoyo del lado derecho de la cabeza. Esto impactó a Mimi, los ojos se le agrandaron y no supo qué hacer, simplemente se quedó ahí quieta temblando levemente, el estómago le dio un giro sentía como su desayuno estaba luchando por regresar, pero ella se quedó ahí parada, como petrificada.

- Doctores, díganme qué es lo que ven – Inició el maestro.  
- Mujer de mediana edad, disparo en la cabeza – se adelantó un chico.  
- ¿Algo más?  
- Parece ser un disparo, pero estoy seguro de que fue un ataque con un objeto punzo cortante – agregó Joe – si hubiese sido una bala la herida sería más limpia.  
_- ¿Limpia? ¿Qué hay de limpio en eso?_ – poco a poco Mimi empezaba a reaccionar, volteó a ver a Izzy quien lucía muy interesado en el tema, alzaba la vista como tratando de ver mejor, lo cual le puso la piel de gallina a Mimi.  
- Ok, entonces veamos quién tiene razón – dijo mientras escarbaba en la herida.

La escena era algo normal para Joe y el resto de sus compañeros, quienes lucían más bien interesados en ver qué tipo de herida era y saber quién tenía razón. Pero por otro lado, la visitante no se veía muy bien y parecía que nadie lo había notado, apenas y lograba mantenerse parada, la pobre ya no sabía si vomitar o desmallarse. De pronto el hombre sacó un taladro, el doctor lo encendió para probar si servía correctamente y lo pegó a la cabeza de la mujer, empezando a taladrar para abrirle el cráneo, inmediatamente la sangre empezó a salir poco a poco, pero fue suficiente, de repente un ruido y todos se voltearon. Mimi estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Izzy se agachó para ayudar a su amiga, pero entre tantos doctores le preocupaba hacer algo mal. El peliazul se acercó y revisó que todo estuviera bien, entonces le levantó la cabeza. Una de las estudiantes le llevó un frasco y algodón al joven Kido, este tomó un poco de la solución y la pasó cerca de la nariz de la chica. Poco a poco ésta empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó notablemente preocupado Joe, quien a pesar de estar cubierto de la cara casi por completo su preocupación era notable.  
- Si – dijo con dificultad tratando de ponerse de pie.  
- Espera, no te levantes tan rápido.

Izzy se acercó para ayudarla a pararse y se puso estratégicamente enfrente del cadáver para que no lo volviera a ver.

- Lo mejor será que nosotros nos retiremos – dijo Izumi – te esperamos afuera Joe.

A Joe no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Después de varios minutos más la clase estaba libre de irse. Joe salió lo más rápido posible sin despedirse de nadie, muy raro en él pues generalmente era muy tranquilo y se tomaba su tiempo, pero en esta ocasión había cierta castaña que lo preocupaba.  
Encontrarlos no fue difícil, Kido reconoció al pelirrojo caminando con un jugo en la mano probablemente se lo llevaba a Mimi, pero ¿dónde estaba ella? Siguió con la vista hacia donde se encaminaba Izzy y la encontró sentada, se veía un poco mejor pero estaba siendo acechada por algunos chicos. Parecía que no podían ver a ninguna chica linda y que no conocieran porque iban a atacar, Kido se apresuró hacía donde había llegado Izzy, quien estaba siendo presentado por Mimi a sus nuevos amigos.

- Superior.  
- Hola Mimi, ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Ya mucho mejor, gracias.  
- Veo que estaban haciendo compañía mientras llegaba Izzy para que no te quedaras sola – dijo viendo a los chicos, estos inmediatamente captaron las intenciones de Joe y a pesar de que algunos eran de grados superiores se retiraron.  
- De seguro ya conseguiste citas para toda la semana ¿no Mimi? – dijo Izzy bromeando.  
- Solo me pidieron mi teléfono.  
- ¿Y se los diste? – Preguntó Joe curioso.  
- Nop, les dije que debía preguntarle a mi amigo Joe si eran buenas personas o no… ¿nos vamos?  
- Claro – dijeron los dos.  
- ¿Quieres ir a comer? – propuso Joe.  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó con cara de asco, de repente el chico recordó la situación de hace rato, posiblemente no podría comer en todo el día.  
- Tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Y qué quieres hacer?  
- Bueno, el plan inicial si era comer, pero ahora podrían acompañarme a hacer unas compras.  
- ¿Compras? – dudó Izzy.  
- Ay, si no voy a comprar nada para mí – dijo de mala gana – son solo algunas cosas que ocupo para la casa.  
- Conste, si tienes algo para ti lo regresaremos.  
- Pesados – le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los chicos fueron al centro comercial, Mimi se pasaba de tienda en tienda como si nada, ambos chicos no entendían de dónde sacaba la energía para seguir caminando de un lado a otro, especialmente con los tacones que traía, aunque tal vez no era tan pesado si llevaba dos amigos por burros para que le cargaran las cosas. Estaban en la sección de cortinas, Mimi estaba muy concentrada viendo colores y telas, pero ya había sido suficiente para los dos chicos, no solo estaban cansados, sino también hambrientos.

- Mimi – le llamó Joe.  
- ¿Sí? – dijo sin apartar la vista de las muestras que traía en las manos.  
- ¿Falta mucho?  
- Nop.  
- Eso dijiste hace 1 hora – agregó Izzy mientras bostezaba.  
- ¿En serio? – vio la hora en su reloj – Vaya, sí que es tarde… lo siento mucho chicos, pagaré esto y nos vamos.  
- ¡POR FIN! – exclamaron los dos.

Sin duda Mimi se había dado vuelo comprando artículos del hogar, de repente Izzy notó una bolsa un poco diferente.

- ¡Mimi! – la llamó el pelirrojo.  
- Mande.  
- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó señalando una bolsa que ella traía.  
- Nada – contestó inocentemente.  
- Cómo que nada… es de una tienda de zapatos – la acusó.  
- ¿Compraste zapatos? – dudó Joe - ¿en qué momento? – trató de recordar algún momento en el que se hubieran descuidado, pero todo el tiempo estuvieron junto a - Mimi, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera podido comprarse unos zapatos sin que ellos lo notaran?  
Ella sonrió nerviosa – no me tomó ni 5 minutos – se excusó – es que los vi en la vitrina y no me pude resistir, es que son muy bonitos – dijo mientras se los mostraba – díganme ¿no son lo más lindo que hayan visto jamás? – preguntó entusiasmada.  
- ¿No traes nada más entre las bolsas? – preguntó Izzy revisando las bolsas que traía la castaña.  
- No, lo juro… solo me compré los zapatos… no me obligarán a regresarlos ¿verdad? – puso cara de niña pequeña.  
- Está bien – dijo Joe.  
- La mal educas – lo regañó Izzy.

Finalmente los tres llegaron a la casa, el resto de los chicos estaban ahí. Incluso Matt y Tk quienes habían citado a su mamá ahí. A Tai le había parecido una tontería, especialmente cuando se enteró que fue idea de Matt, incluso a Sora le parecía descabellado, pero por el contrario cuando supo que fue idea del mayor de los rubios intuyó que algo se tenía entre manos, pues todos conocían la imagen que a Yamato le gustaba proyectar, un chico frío, incluso calculador quien hace muchas cosas menos escándalos. Kari se encontraba en la cocina junto con Sora preparando la cena. Las chicas y Tai habían limpiado cada rincón de la casa para que luciera impecable, tal vez eso le sumaría puntos, o tal vez no importaría, pero al menos no lo podría usar como excusa para que Tk no se quedara ahí. Mimi y Joe estaban acomodando las cosas que Mimi había comprado temprano.

- Compraste muchas cosas.  
- Solo algunas, ¿crees que sirva de algo?  
- Esperemos que sí.  
- Superior.  
- Dime – decía concentrado mientras desempacaba unos cojines.  
- ¿En serio no le gustaría mudarse con nosotros?  
- Mimi…  
- Ya sé que doy mucha lata con eso, pero es que me parecería genial que estuviéramos juntos… como en el digimundo. Si de pequeños sobrevivimos a eso ¿cree que no vayamos a hacerlo ahora como adultos?  
- ¿Jamás te darás por vencida?  
- ¿Si digo que no decidirá quedarse? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Tonta – dijo bromeando, lo que provocó que Mimi le lanzara uno de los cojines que acababa de acomodar – ¡Auch! ¿Y así esperas que me mude? Cuanta agresividad.  
- Hirió mis sentimientos.

Mimi y Joe estaban en medio de pelea de cojinazos cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta, ambos voltearon a ver el reloj de pared, 7:15pm se había adelantado 15 minutos según Matt. Tk fue a abrir la puerta, cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

- Yo lo haré – abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer rubia, a pesar de no haber dormido bien las últimas semanas por los cuidados que tenía que hacer por la noche a su madre ella lucía muy guapa, sin duda se había esmerado en su arreglo. Estaba ahí parada esperando a que su hijo mayor la invitara a entrar, éste sonrió y abrió aún más la puerta como señal de invitación, aunque su sonrisa era más bien triunfante o burlona ella no le puso atención.  
- Hola Yamato.  
- Hola.  
- ¿Y tú hermano?  
- Aquí estoy mamá – salió el chico de detrás de la puerta.  
- Tk te extrañé – lo abrazó.  
_- ¿Acaso?_ – todos se quedaron dudosos, ¿acaso le había dedicado una mirada fría a su hijo mayor al abrazar a Tk? Sí, eso había sido no había duda.  
_- Ahora entiendo de quien lo heredo_ – pensó Mimi, ella ni ninguno de los otros había visto la expresión de Matt en nadie más, ni siquiera en su padre de quien pensaban la había heredado, vaya manera de equivocarse, realmente había sido su mamá.  
- Bueno, ya estoy aquí… ¿y tu padre? – le preguntó a Matt.  
- No ha llegado, dijo que saldría lo más temprano posible.

- Hace un momento habló, dijo que no tardaría – agregó Sora, quien había contestado la llamada del Sr. Ishida.

- ¡SORA! – la mujer se acercó a la chica para abrazarla - ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te va en los estudios? ¿qué tal el negocio? ¿y el tenis? – la chica no sabía si contestar o esperar a que terminara todas las preguntas, por mientras solo sonreía – ¿cómo está tu mamá?  
-_ Cualquier pregunta, menos esa_ – pensó ella.  
- Señora Takaishi, ¿gusta un poco de té? – preguntó Mimi quien había llegado con una bandeja.  
- Si claro… - no estaba segura.  
- Es Mimi – dijo Tk al notar el rostro de su madre.  
- ¿Mimi? ¿Tachikawa? Por Kami, pero si te fuiste de aquí siendo una niña, como haz crecido, y que guapa estás.  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?  
- Regresé a Japón porque he decidido estudiar aquí.  
- ¿Y dónde vives?  
- Aquí.  
- ¿Aquí?  
- En esta casa.  
- Oh ¿y tus papás? ¿están en casa? Me encantaría saludarlos – fue como alcohol en una herida abierta. Takeru tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre la mesa de centro.  
- No, me mudé yo sola.  
- ¿Tu sola en ésta casa tan grande?

El timbre se escuchó de nuevo, y justo a tiempo. Izzy abrió la puerta en ésta ocasión.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Ishida.  
- Hola Izzy ¿cómo estas?  
- Bien señor.  
- ¿Llego tarde? – preguntó al ver a Natsuko sentada.  
- No, llegas justo a tiempo papá – lo saludó Tk.  
- Hola chicos – los saludó a todos.  
- Hola Sr. Ishida – saludaron al unísono.  
- Bien… si ya estamos todos supongo que ya podemos empezar – dijo Natsuko – es una lástima que se tengan que ir, pero de seguro que esto es algo bueno en tu carrera – dijo observando al padre de sus hijos – No descuides tus estudios Yamato.

Matt sonrió ampliamente.

- Esta es una despedida, pero no es la mía – dijo el rubio.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Me quedo, yo no voy a ningún lado.  
- ¿Vas a abandonarlo aquí? – preguntó a su ex casi gritando.  
- No lo abandono, él no se quiere ir – contestó calmado.  
- Pero tú eres su padre, no es algo que dependa de él decidir.  
- Matt ya es un adulto, y puede tomar sus propias decisiones… así como Tk.  
- ¿Estas bromeando no? Tk no puede tomar sus decisiones, él aún sigue bajo mi custodia.  
Natsuko, parece que olvidas una de las clausulas en los papeles de custodia que tienes de Tk, dice que cuando él tenga 16 años es libre de pedir permiso a cualquiera de sus dos padres, eso me incluye a mí.  
- Pero tu te irás a Inglaterra, sino estás en la misma ciudad ese derecho se anula – dijo victoriosa.  
- No si dejo a un tutor – le extendió una copia de los papeles que estaba subrayada con marcatextos para que lo encontrara fácilmente – _jaque mate_ – pensó él – y como te acabo de decir… Matt ya es un adulto – ella se había quedado sin palabras – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya me adelanté y los trámites están listos… Matt ya es representante de Tk en mi nombre.  
- ¿Para eso me invitaron aquí? – se puso de pie - ¿acaso ésta es tu idea de dar una noticia de este tipo? ¿pretendes humillarme? – su rostro estaba rojo.  
- Mamá…

Matt detuvo a Tk, su mamá estaba logrando lo que quería. Hacerlo sentir culpable para que entonces él cambiara de opinión.

- ¿Y cómo pretenden vivir? ¿En ese apartamento tuyo?  
- No, viviremos aquí – contestó Matt.

Todo parecía un complot en su contra. Ahora ya no le alegraba tanto el regreso de la Tachikawa.

- Supongo que como es tu amiga les dejará un renta muy baja – la chica sintió la agresión y prefirió no ver a la cara a la señora.  
- No metas a Mimi ni a ninguno de los chicos en esto – amenazó Matt.  
- Así que no es la única involucrada, todo fue un plan de todos ustedes… me sorprende de ti Joe, siempre has sido un chico tan responsable y con sentido común.  
_- La culpa, su arma favorita _– recordaba Matt – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, cuidaré bien de mi hermano, siempre lo he hecho ¿no?

Un flashback de tiempos cuando vivían juntos. Matt siempre protegió a su hermano, incluso de sus padres… sobre todo cuando peleaban y se agredían el uno al otro. Natsuko sabía eso, la mirada fría de Matt le dolía. Él era más parecido a ella de lo que creía y por primera vez en su vida sintió lastima de su hijo mayor y de sí misma. Se daba cuenta del daño que le hizo a sus hijos años atrás, pero no pueden culpar a una madre por tratar de cuidar de sus hijos.

- No existe una escuela para padres… traté de hacer lo mejor por ustedes.

Matt no quería responder a eso, tenía más de mil respuestas para lo que le acababa de decir, pero simplemente no quería. La verdad es que dudaba de ella, tal vez solo se trataba de uno de sus trucos, como años atrás cuando pensó que las cosas finalmente se habían arreglado y de repente le prohibieron la entrada a su casa y ver a Tk.

Por otro lado el pobre de Takeru luchaba por ser firme, por no pedirle a su mamá que lo disculpara y pedirle perdón por humillarla. Sentía que su hermano había sido un poco duro con su mamá, pero entendía que era necesario, sino jamás lo entendería. Aún así tenía un nudo en la garganta, y sus puños muy cerrados, quienes lo vieran podrían asegurar que se podría lastimar. Mimi se acercó a él y pasó su mano por encima de su puño, al sentir el contacto de la chica suavizó el puño… debía admitir que le dolía un poco, pero no hizo nada.

Finalmente Natsuko se marchó.

- Vamos a cenar – dijo Matt.

Todos lo siguieron al comedor, atrás se habían quedado Tk, Mimi y el padre del rubio.

- Mimi, ¿me permites un momento con Tk?  
- Claro – siguió a sus amigos al comedor.  
- Hijo…  
- Estoy bien papá – dijo con la mirada sombría.  
- No lo estas, te conozco Tk… y quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme – su papá estaba tratando de tener un acercamiento con él, Tk era más sensible que Matt a los ojos de muchos y sabía que la situación le fue muy incómoda.  
- De acuerdo, también te voy a encargar a Matt.  
- Claro.

Al día siguiente, sábado por la mañana. Los chicos estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose del Sr. Ishida. Mimi le prometió que cuidaría de que los chicos comieran adecuadamente y Sora que si había cualquier problema le llamaría inmediatamente, incluso si tenía que lastimar a Matt en el intento.

Después de que el avión despegó los ocho se fueron a un café cerca de un área comercial, pero a pesar de la gente en el exterior, el interior del local era muy tranquilo. Todo estaba muy calmado hasta que unas chicas escucharon el nombre de Matt cuando Tai le gritó que se creía mucho por saber tocar una guitarrita.

- Eres Yamato Ishida ¿verdad? – preguntó una.  
- Si eres, ¿me puedes firmar ésta foto que te tomé en el concierto que dieron hace 2 semanas? – interrumpió otra mientras le mostraba una foto de primer plano de - Matt.  
- ¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo? – preguntó otra al tiempo que sacaba su celular y se ponía a un lado del rubio para tomarse una foto.  
- Chicas – interrumpió Tai – estamos en una conversación privada, sino les molesta ¿se podrían retirar?  
- Somos del club de fans de TeenAge Wolves y del club de fans de Yamato Ishida – dijo la primera chica.  
- Necesitarás más que eso para que nos vayamos – continuó la segunda chica.

Una de las meseras del lugar se acercó.

- Chicas, este es un local privado y están molestando a algunos de los clientes, así que les tengo que pedir que se retiren por favor – les indicó la mesera mientras las escoltaba a la salida, de repente regresó a la mesa de los chicos.  
- Gracias – dijo Matt al notar que la chica lo volteó a ver.  
- No hay problema, pero… ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que me des tu autógrafo?

Matt le dio el autógrafo de no muy buena gana como agradecimiento de que corrió a las otras chicas.

- Vaya, hizo todo eso solo porque quería tu autógrafo – dijo Tai – tus fotos se deben de vender muy bien – bromeó él.  
- Déjame en paz… oye estudio mercadotecnia – le guiñó el ojo.  
- Y yo tengo una regla T que con gusto te clavaré en la cabezota.  
- Okay ya entendí, no fotos.  
- ¿Cómo se sienten chicos? – interrumpió Sora – ahora que su padre está volando a Londres.  
- No es muy diferente a antes, solo que ahora ya no tendré sus cosas regadas por el apartamento.  
- Porque ya no tienes el apartamento – dijo Tai mientas comía de su pastel.

Sora le dio un codazo en las costillas.

En ese momento el celular de Sora suena, al ver el número que le marcaba se excusó y se levantó para tomar la llamada.

- ¿Quién le puede hablar? Todos estamos aquí – dijo Kari.  
- Tengo la impresión de que conoce más gente aparte de nosotros – dijo Izzy bromista.

Cuando la pelirroja estaba de vuelta se acercó a su silla y tomó su bolso.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Joe.  
- Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos más tarde.  
- ¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve?  
- No, están esperando por mi – y acto seguido salió del lugar sin siquiera darles tiempo de ver quién había llegado por ella.  
- Eso fue extraño – se atrevió a decir Mimi.  
- Si, un poco – agregó Joe.  
- Superior – recordó la castaña.  
- Ya sé qué es lo que me vas a decir.  
- No es cierto – dijo jugando.  
- ¿No me va a pedir que me mude con ustedes?  
- Tal vez después.  
- ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

Mimi volteó a ver a un pelirrojo que estaba tomando de su café. Al sentir la mirada de la chica y del resto de sus amigos levantó la vista.

- ¿Mmm?  
- Diles – lo reprendió ella.  
- Ah sí, yo también me mudo con ustedes – dijo tranquilamente.  
- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendieron todos.  
- Se supone que lo ibas a decir más entusiasmado – lo regañó ella.  
- Lo olvidé.  
- No eres bueno dando noticias.  
- Tal vez lo pueda hacer con más entusiasmos cuando se lo diga a Sora.  
- Esa será tu segunda oportunidad.  
- Hey hey hey – llamó Tai - ¿cuándo fue que lo decidieron? ¿cómo? ¿dónde?  
- Ayer en la noche – dijo Mimi.  
- Después de la cena… Mimi y yo estábamos platicando y bueno por cuestiones de distancia de la universidad a la casa, entre otras cosas me pareció buena idea mudarme, lo hablé en casa y ya está todo solucionado.

Todos estaban en shock, era una buena noticia sólo que no se la esperaban. En algunos nació la duda si Izzy se podría comportar, si podrían ayudarlo, si todo era un plan de Mimi o sólo es una soñadora que quiere revivir sus años de infancia.

* * *

**En el próximo cap se un poco de la historia de Joe ;D  
También de los demás, pero principalmente de Kido-sempai  
Well espero que lo hayan disfrutado **


	14. Cap 13 Doctor Kido

**¿Que puedo decir aparte de que Digimon no me pertenece? pss estoy de vacas y estoy buscando trabajo... he estado un poco ocupada repartiendo curriculum porque si me dedico a ser escritora me muero de hambre ;; aaaaah tengo otra historia, para los que no sepan... y a lo mejor ni les interesa, pero aún así les digo, se llama Keep Bleeding, historia de vampiros, es mimato y va empezando... 2 caps apenas, aunque es una historia mucho más corta que ésta me gusta y espero que a ustedes también.**

Well si nada más qué decir... aqui el cap 13 de Nuestras Vidas... el cap de Joe.

* * *

**Cap 13. Doctor Kido**

Como ya era costumbre Joe se encontraba en la casa de los chicos, ya estaban de vacaciones por lo que pasaba gran parte del día ahí, aunque seguía dando sus vueltas por el hospital generalmente regresaba con los chicos y se quedaba ahí hasta que oscurecía y decidía que era tiempo de irse a casa. Mimi lo acechaba constantemente con que debería mudarse con ellos, e incluso los demás le seguían el juego pues ya se les hacía común verlo ahí, incluso a veces despertaban y Kido ya estaba en la casa.

Joe.  
Dime Tai – decía mientras leía el periódico.  
¿No has considerado el mudarte?  
Deja de estar jugando – lo regañó Joe.  
No lo hago, al principio pensé que eran locuras de Mimi, pero es cierto lo que dice… pasas gran parte del día aquí, yo diría que alrededor de 10 horas estas aquí, y el resto en el hospital… ¿no crees que sería mejor que te mudaras? Ya prácticamente vives aquí.  
Tai, no puedo.  
Si puedes, lo que pasa es que no quieres – le decía ofendido.  
¿Te sorprende que no quiera? – se unió Matt a la plática.  
¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo molesto Tai, sabía a dónde quería llegar el chico Ishida.  
Quiero decir que ¿quién querría vivir contigo?  
Obviamente tú, si mal no recuerdo te mudaste a la casa después de que yo me mude.  
Sí Tai, me mudé por ti… nada tenía que ver el hecho de que me había quedado sin casa.  
O el hecho de que Sora está aquí.  
¡Hey chicos! – interrumpió Tk quien iba llegando – Matt papá llamó.  
¿Y qué dijo?  
Lo normal, preguntó cómo estábamos, me dijo que le va muy bien por allá, están recibiendo muy bien sus ideas y parece que les agrada su trabajo – decía enumerando con los dedos tratando de no olvidar nada de lo que había hablado con su padre hace unos minutos.

De repente escucharon un auto y a los segundos la puerta del frente se abrió, se venían riendo. Los chicos reconocían fácilmente la voz de Mimi, pero la otra no del todo, excepto para Matt quien salió tranquilamente de la cocina para darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la voz familiar pertenecía a Han quien iba caminando tras Mimi ¿qué hacía él ahí? Aunque la pregunta correcta sería ¿qué hacían los dos juntos?

Hey Han – lo saludó Matt.  
Hola Matt – silencio, no le dijo nada más… se le hacía muy sospechoso al rubio.  
Ahora vuelvo – interrumpió Mimi.

Matt siguió a Mimi con la mirada, incluso hizo más que eso, la siguió a la cocina donde la chica había entrado mientras que los demás se habían quedado con Han en la sala.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Matt.  
Un vaso – dijo Mimi un poco confundida mientras observaba el vaso que había tomado.  
No, me refiero a ¿qué haces con Han? – preguntó él.  
Ah, me invitó a salir.  
¿Te invitó en una cita?  
Si  
¿Y le dijiste que si?  
Eso es obvio venimos llegando de ahí.  
No – dijo calmado, pero serio – no puedes salir con él Mimi.  
¿Por qué no? Ya lo hice  
Porque es un idiota, confía en mí no te conviene salir con él.  
¿Estas preocupado Ishida?  
No – mentira, claro que estaba preocupado, pero por él mismo. La sola idea de que la banda y sus amigos se mezclaran no le agradaba y peor si era por una chica, sobre todo por una chica como Mimi, no la había tratado lo suficiente, pero si quedaba un poco de la Mimi que él conoció en el pasado eso no terminaría bien, lo mejor era terminarlo desde ya.  
Sino estás preocupado no creo que deba molestarte entonces.  
Ya te lo dije, es un idiota… no te puedo decir nada más.  
Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande Matt, me puedo cuidar sola ¿sabes? – pausa – no te preocupes no vendré llorando diciéndote que tenías razón – le dijo bromista.

Regresó a la sala, donde le entregó el vaso con agua a Han… la situación era un poco rara, ya que todos se habían quedado ahí como esperando algo, aunque la situación no fue rara por mucho tiempo pues la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, era Sora y traía la ropa que se había puesto el día anterior, ella parecía sorprendida de encontrarlos a todos ahí pues no era común encontrarlos ahí y menos a casi todos, entonces fue cuando notó a Han.

Hola – lo saludó tratando de hacer que los demás no hubiesen notado que no había dormido en casa y que iba llegando de su salida de ayer.  
Hola – habló él de lo más normal pues no estaba al tanto de la situación, sin embargo el resto de los chicos, específicamente Tai notó algo en ella.  
Fue bueno verte Han, Matt debe de estar por llegar – dijo al no verlo ahí.  
Está en la cocina – dijo Tk.  
No vine con Matt – dijo casi al mismo tiempo que Tk.  
¿Cómo? – dudó ella.  
Salí con Mimi, y esta sería la parte donde le digo que la pasé muy bien con ella y quizá obtenga un beso de despedida si es que todos no estuvieran aquí… o si quizá Matt no le hubiera dicho algo malo de mí – bromeó al verlo regresar.

El rubio trató de ignorarlo, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada, fue cuando notó a la pelirroja y que seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior, igual trató de ignorarlo pero no fue sencillo pues la chica notó como la había visto.

Bueno, que se diviertan yo estoy muy cansada así que tomaré una siesta – sin darles tiempo de responder o de despedirse la chica corrió escaleras arriba, donde se topó con Kari y a quien apenas y saludó.  
Hola Han – saludó Kari al instante de verlo - ¿por qué Sora trae la misma ropa de ayer? ¿No llegó a dormir? – preguntó ella inocentemente, entonces notó la mirada de su hermano, acababa de cometer un error.  
Así parece… - contestó el moreno de mala gana – y aunque él ya se había dado cuenta el comentario lo puso de humor, así como a cierto rubio; los dos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada.  
Nos vemos en la práctica Matt – le gritó Han sin obtener respuesta.  
Joe voy al mall ¿me acompañas? – le preguntó Kari.  
Claro, ¿vienes Izzy?  
_¡NO! Tonto, ¿no te das cuenta que quiero pasar un momento de 'calidad' contigo?... más vale que Izzy diga que no.  
_Claro… estoy muy aburrido, vamos – los tres se retiraron, pero una no de muy buena gana.

Bueno, adiós Mimi – se despidió Han al darse cuenta de que Tk no se iría a ningún lado – me divertí mucho, espero que puedas ir al bar.  
Yo también me divertí… talvéz los chicos quieran ir, ahí nos veremos.  
Sería nuestra segunda cita.  
Si tú lo dices.  
Adiós – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, no es como sino quisiera un poco más, pero Tk no se iba a ningún lado.  
Adiós – cerró la puerta tras de él.

¿Te divertiste? – preguntó Tk  
No es tan malo como piensan.  
Es un músico, es muy malo.  
Tu hermano es un músico.  
¿Alguna vez me has escuchado decir que Matt sea bueno?  
Jamás has dicho algo malo de tu hermano.  
Lo sé, mal ejemplo… los músicos no son buenos en las relaciones.  
¿Qué? – preguntó un poco sorprendida.  
Que Matt me perdone pero es la verdad, es decir lo suyo con Sora no funcionó muy bien, y aparte de ella no ha tenido otra relación duradera.  
Hey… pausa ahí, yo no estoy planeando mi vida con Han, así que tu y Matt tranquilícense.  
¿Matt y yo?  
Sí, pensé que él te había dicho algo… o no sé, en fin él me hizo el comentario de que Han es un idiota.  
Bueno… mi hermano lo conoce muy bien.  
¿Ahora confías en el buen juicio de Matt cuando hace justo un momento me estabas diciendo de su mala relación? ¿es que acaso Han es tan desagradable? Porque a mí me parece muy simpático.  
Mimi, claro que va a ser simpático… sólo quiere… - se calló.  
¿Qué quiere?  
Pasar un 'buen rato', si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
Takeru eres mi amigo y entiendo que te preocupe cuando salga con alguien, pero tenme un poco de fe… puedo cuidarme a mí misma.  
De acuerdo…  
Ahora tengo cosas qué hacer, así que si me disculpas me paso a retirar…  
Querrás decir alistarte para tu segunda cita con Han.  
Deja eso, realmente tengo cosas qué hacer… estaré en mi habitación.

Mimi subió a su habitación y dejó a un Tk un poco ¿celoso? No le gustaba para nada Han, es decir, si era una persona agradable… para saludar, pero hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia con él y no iba a permitir que se burlara de su amiga Mimi, tenía que buscar la manera de alejarlo de ella.

En el mall estaban Izzy, Joe y una no tan feliz Kari caminando de tienda en tienda, y por sus diferentes personalidades entraban a muchísimas tiendas. Incluso había unas donde Kari jamás había entrado. Y aprovechándose del gusto de Izzy por los aparatos entraron a una tienda con un sinfín de aparatos electrónicos, así como software, juegos y consolas.

Creo que no fue muy buena idea entrar aquí – dijo Joe.  
¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Kari.  
Tenemos 10 minutos e Izzy aún no pasa de la primera vitrina de juegos.  
¿No quieres ir por un café?  
No podemos dejar aquí a Izzy.  
Ni siquiera notará que nos fuimos para cuando ya estemos de vuelta.  
No, mejor lo esperamos.  
_¿Esperarlo? Claro que no_ – algo tenía que hacer – oye Izzy – se acercó a él.  
¿Ahá?  
Joe y yo queremos un café ¿vamos?  
No, vayan ustedes… yo los espero aquí.  
¿Estas seguro?  
Si claro… adiós.  
Bueno, ya lo escuchaste Joe… vamos – dijo sonriente.  
¿Estas seguro de que no te importa Izzy? – preguntó Joe.  
No, adelante.  
Ok… nos vemos al rato amigo – se despidió Joe ya con Kari colgándole del brazo.

Aquí tienes tu capuccino sin crema, sin leche, y sin azúcar.  
Gracias Joe.  
¿Te das cuenta de que le quitaste todo lo bueno verdad?  
¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de calorías que eso tiene verdad?  
¿Kari estas a dieta? Porque permíteme decirte que no lo necesitas para nada, estas muy bien tal y como estas.  
¿En serio? – dijo ampliamente sonriente – eso es muy amable de tu parte… tú no estás nada mal tampoco.  
Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido.  
Deberías… ¿cómo es que no tienes novia entonces? ¿Eres de esos que le tiene miedo al compromiso?  
No, claro que no, es solo que con la universidad y el hospital me es imposible tener tiempo para conocer a alguien.  
¿Y por qué no alguien que ya conoces?  
Bueno, las chicas de la facultad son muy agradables…  
¿De medicina?  
¿Perdón?  
Escúchame Joe, una chica de tu facultad no es lo que te conviene… tú mismo lo dijiste, tienes poco tiempo… en tal caso ellas estarán igual que tu ¿o me equivoco?  
No… supongo que tienes razón, en el hospital he conocido enfermeras muy agradables…  
¿Dónde trabajas?  
Si  
Mala idea, ¿estas seguro de que quieres mezclar una relación con alguien de tu trabajo? Imagínate que terminan y no muy bien, ¿entonces qué sucede? Se tendrían que ver todos los días.  
Supongo… bueno, entonces tu misma acabas de contestar porqué no tengo novia – dijo divertido y bebió un poco de su moka.  
¿No conoces a nadie más?  
Nop.  
¿Seguro? ¿Esas son todas las chicas que conoces?  
Aparte están ustedes por supuesto, pero eso es una tontería.  
¿Por qué?  
¿En serio?  
Si, ¿por qué sería una tontería?  
Porque si me llegara a cruzar por la cabeza la idea de salir contigo, tu hermano me la corta… y si llegara a pensar en Sora, Tai y Matt se aliarán solo para matarme… y Mimi…  
Si, si ya sé, Mimi fue un enamoramiento de la infancia, ok, eso ya lo sabemos… pero para que quede claro, el cabezón de mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con mi vida amorosa.

La reacción de Kari lo asustó un poco, era obvio el interés que la chica sentía por él, pero aún así no quería hablar del tema. Para su suerte Izzy llegó en ese momento.

Hola chicos.  
Hola Izzy.  
¿Ya terminaste de ver todo? – se sorprendió Kari.  
No, pero un chico intentó robarse un juego, la alarma sonó, el guardia lo detuvo y se hizo un alboroto, así que mejor me vine a buscarlos.  
¿Quieres un café? – preguntó Joe.  
Claro, ¿qué estas tomando?  
Moka.  
Suena bien pediré lo mismo.

Permanecieron un rato más en el mall. Joe e Izzy compraron un par de camisas, Joe unas corbatas, Kari parecía que quería una de cada de las cosas que llegaban a sus manos. Incluso los hizo entrar en una tienda de lencería, sin duda estaba usando todas sus armas para llamar la atención de Joe, aunque después de haber entrado se dio cuenta de que no había sido tan buena idea porque mientras ella había estado viendo algunas cosas unas chicas se acercaron a sus amigos con la excusa de que necesitaban una sincera opinión masculina sobre qué conjunto debían de comprarse. Y sin duda eran cosas muy atrevidas.

Chicos, ya vámonos – los llamó Kari.  
Claro – contestaron al unísono, pero las chicas no los dejaban irse.  
Hey, déjenlos en paz… y ustedes dos caminen.

Joe dejó a los chicos en su casa, y él se dispuso a irse.

Oye, deberías de bajar y mostrarle a Mimi lo que te hice comprar.  
No tengo tiempo y no creo que le agrade la idea de que seas mi nueva asesora de compras… creo que defiende ese título, nos vemos luego chicos.  
Querrás decir mañana – lo corrigió Izzy.  
Si bueno, hasta mañana.

Joe arrancó el carro, llegó a su casa. Desde fuera se veía como un lugar inmenso y sin vida, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, estacionó el carro e ingresó al lugar. Cuando entró notó en la mesita nueva correspondencia y la tomó.

Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, invitación para un seminario… - y de repente una carta llamó su atención, era una carta destinada a su hermano mayor – tenía tiempo sin pensar en Ken – dijo por lo bajo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, de repente la puerta se abrió, era su padre quien también iba llegando.  
Buenas noches – saludó él.  
Buenas noches – contestó Joe.  
¿Algo interesante en el correo? – preguntó mientras dejaba su fino portafolio sobre la mesa y se quitaba el saco.  
No, lo mismo de siempre – dejó casi toda la correspondencia sobre la mesita, a excepción de la carta dirigida a su hermano y se retiró.  
Joe.  
¿Si? – diablos ¿acaso lo había visto?  
Llegó el boletín de médicos.  
Ah, gracias… pero estoy un poco cansado, léalo usted si gusta, yo lo leeré después.

Joe se metió a su habitación, tiró sus nuevas adquisiciones a un rincón y se sentó sobre su cama con la carta en las manos, empezaba a sudar frío. De repente los recuerdos de aquel día.

* * *

FLASHBACK

No abandonarás la facultad de medicina – le gritaba su padre mientras apartaba de su cara el periódico que hasta hace apenas estaba leyendo con mucha atención.  
No es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida  
Y dígame usted señor, ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer con su vida? – le decía en tono irónico  
Quiero viajar, conocer el mundo  
En otras palabras ser un holgazán, gastarte mi dinero en tus caprichos y no hacer nada.  
No necesito tu dinero  
Aaaaah entonces serás un vagabundo… yo no te crié y gasté tanto en tu educación para que terminaras mendigando por un poco de comida, seguirás en la escuela de medicina y se acabó la discusión.  
¡NO!  
No le contestes así a tu padre – le advirtió su mamá, quien hasta hace poco había permanecido en silencio  
¿Ves lo que lograste? Le metiste todas esas ideas locas de cuando le contabas que fuiste doctora comunitaria en países tercermundistas.  
No es su culpa – le dijo el joven tratando de defender a su madre.  
No, no es su culpa. La culpa la tengo yo por dejarte a ti y a tu hermano hacer lo que se les daba la gana, debí de haber sido un padre más estricto  
¿Más estricto? Joe y yo no hemos tenido ninguna libertad, eres un maniático del control. Desde pequeños nos haz metido en la cabeza que debemos ser médicos, nunca te ha importado lo que queremos.  
Suficiente, no quiero escucharte decir ni una palabra más.  
No tienes qué hacerlo porque me voy de aquí, si ya no vivo en tu casa no tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras.

Acto seguido Ken salió de inmediato de la casa, su hermano Joe lo observó por la ventana como salía a toda velocidad en su motocicleta. Horas más tarde reciben una llamada del hospital donde trabajaban sus papás, aparentemente Ken había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Aún en contra de los deseos de su padre Joe llegó al hospital, aunque aparte porque su papá no quiso llevarlo. Cuando llegó encontró a su papá en uno de los pasillos, con su madre a un lado y ahí estaba en Dr. Tanaka viejo conocido de la familia, cuando se acercó a ellos escuchó lo peor que le pudieron haber dicho.

Lo siento Kido-san, Ken murió en el accidente… fue instantáneo – no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, su hermano mayor no podía estar muerto, si apenas hace una horas lo había visto y escuchado su voz – lo lamento mucho, al menos no sufrió.

Joe se había congelado, estaba atónito ante la noticia, su reflejo fue voltear a ver a sus padres. Su mamá cayó devastada al suelo inmediatamente al recibir la noticia, pero su papá… él ni siquiera se había inmutado, ni siquiera cuando vio a su mujer echa un mar de lágrimas en el piso del hospital.

Tanaka-san, dele un calmante – y se retiró.  
¿A dónde va? – le preguntó Joe.  
Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de todo… tu hermano siempre causó problemas.

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado para el funeral. Ken había sido enterrado y ahora familiares y amigos estaban reunidos en la casa de la familia Kido, acompañando a la familia y dándoles el pésame. Joe se mostró todo el tiempo como el perfecto caballero que le habían enseñado ser, aunque bien prefería estar solo en su habitación hasta que toda la gente se fuera, todo eso se le hacía un circo para empezar ni el 80 de los presentes conocieron a su hermano. Era un desfile de personas tras otro, muchos colegas de sus padres, incluso doctores muy jóvenes habían ido.

_Solo quieren quedar bien ante mi papá… bueno, pues buena suerte con eso_ – pensaba Joe a distancia de sus padres.

A lo lejos vio a su mamá, tan mal o peor que el día anterior. Era un desastre, a pesar de que le habían dado calmantes durante todo el día. Temprano sus tías tuvieron que ayudarla a vestirse y a salir de su habitación, su papá en ningún momento movió un dedo por su mamá, ahora que lo pensaba tampoco le había preguntado a él cómo se sentía con toda la situación, había hablado con varias personas, pero ni una sola palabra a su familia.

Joe – la voz de su papá lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba a un lado de él viendo a toda la gente ir de un lado a otro.  
Dígame señor.  
Escucha hijo…

Ya estaba, lo que había estado esperando que su papá diera una señal de vida, quizá de arrepentimiento, sabía que eso no traería a Ken a la vida, pero al menos podría sacar esa idea de su cabeza de que su padre era un mounstruo y que estaba dolido por la muerte de su primogénito, que aquella postura era solo una máscara para el público, eso era lo que había estado esperando desde el día anterior cuando el Dr. Tanaka les había dado tan horrible noticia.

Aprende de esto.  
¿Perdón? No entiendo papá  
Escucha perfectamente porque no lo voy a repetir así que espero ser muy claro – se puso de frente a su hijo para asegurarse de que lo escuchara, y quizá para infundirle algo de temor – Ken murió por su desobediencia, por retarme… aprende que en esta vida los padres disponemos de la vida de nuestros hijos porque somos más sabios y sabemos lo que es mejor para ellos, así que de ahora en adelante no espero nada menos que el respeto que me merezco como tu padre ya que ninguna desobediencia será tolerada en esta casa – ni siquiera se esperó a ver la reacción de su hijo, se retiró con paso firme hacia un grupo de doctores, colegas y compañeros de golf.

Joe quedó pasmado, ¿qué clase de hombre era? ¿qué clase de padre podía decirle eso a su hijo ante la muerte de su hermano? El apenas tenía 15 años, durante su aventura en el digimundo sin duda había madurado mucho, incluso recordó el momento en que su hermano los ayudó en aquella ocasión, pero ahora estaba solo; volteó a su alrededor, su mamá era un desastre llanto tras llanto, pero no quería estar sola en alguno de los cuartos, sus amigos estaban perdidos entre tanta gente y su papá se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, sin ni una pizca de remordimiento, ¿cómo era posible que actuara así? Si unas horas antes de la muerte de su hermano habían tenido una fuerte discusión, si hubiese sido él no podría levantarse al pensar que de haber evitado esa pelea su hermano estaría vivo. Y entonces no pudo evitar pensar que él pudo haber hecho algo, tal vez si hubiera reaccionado y tratado de detener los gritos, si tan solo hubiese salido con su hermano, sino hubiera sido un cobarde su hermano mayor seguiría con vida. Pero no podía culparse a sí mismo, no debía, no es algo que Ken permitiría… no a él.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Joe estaba tirado sobre su cama con la carta a un lado de él, aún no la había abierto. ¿Por qué le había llegado una carta a su hermano después de tantos años? Ya habían pasado casi cinco años desde el accidente. Volteó a ver el reloj despertador que estaba sobre el buro a un lado de su cama, vio la fecha.

Dentro de poco Ken cumplirá cinco años – respiró hondamente, sintió un ardor en sus ojos y se sacó los lentes, respiró hondamente de nuevo, se sentó y tomó de nuevo la carta – Hermano – a toda prisa se puso los lentes y abrió la carta.

_Estimado Kido Ken:_

_Permítame saludarle y extenderle mi más sincero agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo comunitario en la región de Odaiba, así como comunidades aledañas durante todos estos años; estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros voluntarios así como de gente tan preocupada como usted. Quisiéramos invitarlo a formar parte permanente de nuestra organización, así como el puesto de Director con sede en Odaiba, conocemos sus deseos de viajar y hacer grandes cosas por el mundo, nosotros pensamos igual, pero una persona de su talento, dedicación y responsabilidad es justo lo que necesitamos para motivar a otros. Esperamos tener pronta respuesta de su parte._

_Deseándole lo mejor quedo de usted._

_Lic. Rhys __Webber  
Presidente General  
"We Can Do This Together"_

"We Can Do This together" – sonrió – si que te luciste hermano… puesto de Director ¿eh? – quedó en silencio un rato sonriendo – felicidades – era más que obvio que el correo había tardado algunos años en llegar, pero aún así estaba feliz de haber recibido esa carta, su hermano se preocupaba mucho por la gente y quería ayudar, así como él por eso estudiaba medicina. Re-leyó rápidamente la carta – Webber-san, parece… que te conoció más que papá – miraba fijamente la carta, repasaba las líneas una y otra vez – _tengo envidia _– poco a poco se quedó dormido con la carta en su mano._  
_

Mientras tanto en la casa de los chicos Sora iba bajando las escaleras en pijama, con cara adormilada, se notaba que acababa de despertar.

Buenos días – le dijo Kari divertida - ¿dormiste bien?  
¿Buenos días? Es tardísimo – corrigió Izzy.  
Si, había mucho silencio en la casa… ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó al notar la ausencia de Matt, Mimi y Takeru.  
Matt tenía trabajo en el bar y Mimi lo acompañó, parece que Han le pidió que fuera… - contestó la chica.  
Wow ¿cita con Han?  
Parece que es la segunda – esta vez fue Izzy quien le proporcionó la información.  
¿Y Tk?  
Matt ni Tk confían en Han así que fue a cuidar de Mimi – se apresuró Kari.  
¿Cuidar de Mimi? – dijo divertida.  
Si – rio la castaña – él salió con la excusa de que se sentía… ¿cómo dijo? – trataba de recordar.  
Encerrado – completó Tai quien había estado en silencio comiendo un bol de cereal buscando el premio de la caja.  
Ah sí, dijo que necesitaba salir y que así Mimi no estaría sola mientras los chicos tocaban – finalizo Kari.  
Entonces es serio – dijo Sora.  
¿Qué es serio? – preguntó la chica.  
El enamoramiento de Tk por Mimi – dijo tranquila mientras le quitaba la caja a Tai para servirse un poco.  
¿Tk enamorado de Mimi? – preguntó por lo bajo Hikari.  
Si… ¿no lo habías notado? – preguntó ella.

Silencio.

No puede ser hermanita, hasta yo lo había notado – dijo Tai.  
¿En serio? ¿También te diste cuenta desde que nos mudamos? – preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida – Es que es tan obvio – dijo alegre.  
No… bueno, hasta hoy… noté los celos de Tk… en eso se parece mucho a Matt – contestó serio.

Nadie dijo nada, tanto Sora como Kari e Izzy sabían a qué se refería el moreno, sin embargo los tres prefirieron ignorar el comentario, pero Tai traía algo, era notorio que algo le molestaba.

¿Con quién saliste Sora? – preguntó él sin despegar la vista del plato.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, no esperaba que Tai la confrontara o al menos no tan rápido.

Con nadie – era uno de los tantos temas de los que no quería hablar.  
Bueno… para ser nadie lo haz ocultado muy bien…  
¿Me estas acusando de algo Taichi? – si él iba a hablarle de tal manera ella no se quedaría atrás.  
¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… ya lo hiciste una vez, no tengo que pasar por esto de nuevo – inmediatamente se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina, pero a Sora le molestó tanto el comentario de Tai que no lo iba a dejar irse así nada más y lo siguió.  
Si tienes algo que decirme ¿por qué simplemente no lo haces Tai?  
No Sora, yo ya tuve suficiente ¿de acuerdo? Hace años pasó lo mismo y no me voy a meter en esto más de lo que debo.  
¿Te puedes explicar?  
Por favor, no actúes como sino supieras de lo que hablo.

Izzy y Kari no pudieron evitarlo, también salieron tras ellos, no era que les interesara el chisme, después de todo podían escuchar todo perfectamente desde la cocina y tampoco era el morbo de estar presentes en la escena, sino que ambos temían que Tai pudiese decir algo demasiado fuerte y tenían que estar ahí para evitar cualquier tragedia. Pero no sabían si era seguro intervenir. Justo en medio de la acalorada discusión, y el debate mental entre que si deberían decir algo o no se abrió la puerta Mimi y los rubios iban llegando, pero ni eso detuvo la discusión, de hecho ni siquiera los habían notado. Los tres estaban estupefactos al ver a esos dos elevar cada vez más la voz.

Entonces dime de lo que hablas para entenderte.  
Tampoco me trates como a un estúpido Sora.  
Yo no hago eso.  
Por favor, eres condescendiente todo el tiempo.  
No lo soy  
¿Entonces qué?  
Entonces qué ¿de qué?  
¿Por qué no me dices las cosas a la cara?  
Okay… Yagami Taichi estás loco, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que te picó ni porqué razón empezaste a hablarme así, pero no lo voy a tolerar.  
Bueno, pues yo no voy a tolerar ser tu tonto… no otra vez.  
Tai, no creo que seas un tonto – le dijo en un tono de voz más calmada.  
¿Entonces por qué me ignoraste después del beso?  
¿BESO? – preguntaron Kari y Matt al mismo tiempo, aunque lo de Kari era simple curiosidad y sorpresa para Matt era mucho más. ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿El ya estaba en la casa cuando sucedió? ¿Fue un momento de debilidad? ¿Sora tenía sentimientos por Tai?  
¿Por qué no nos dices que te vez con alguien Sora?... no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta.

Silencio.

Ya no tenía nada qué decir, siguió su camino inicial escaleras arriba con destino a su habitación. Sora se quedó parada por un momento, después buscó con la vista dónde sentarse y se recargó en el sofá más cercano. Matt también subió con paso rápido, llegó a la habitación del moreno y entró sin tocar.

Ahórratelo, no estoy de humor – le advirtió el futbolista.  
Cállate ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así? Y enfrente de todos  
No estaba Joe.  
Si tienes algo pendiente con Sora…  
Ya no tengo nada qué decirle – lo interrumpió.  
Eres un grandísimo idiota Taichi… te comportas como un niño, lo que sea que pudo haber pasado entre ustedes ya lo arruinaste…  
Ya no me interesa nada con ella ¿de acuerdo? Nunca llegaré a ser nada más que solo un amigo, ella sabe perfectamente cómo me siento por ella y aún así no es sincera conmigo… no sé cómo lo veas tu, pero yo ya me harté… y sino te molesta y aunque lo haga quiero que te retires de mi habitación para que pueda descansar.

Varios días habían pasado desde el suceso de la pelea y nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido, Mimi y Tk trataron de tranquilizar un poco a Sora, Kari por su parte también fue a regañar a su hermano, aunque ya estando con él lo escuchó por largo rato y se quedó dormida ahí. De cierta manera comprendía lo dolido que se sentía Tai, pero también entendía a Sora, jamás quiso lastimarlo a propósito. En todos esos días Joe no se había presentado en la casa, por las tardes los llamaba por teléfono o les contestaba los mensajes. El aún no estaba enterado de lo sucedido. Ya se les hacía raro que Joe no fuera a la casa, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ya estaban de vacaciones, así que Izzy decidió llamarlo.

Kido – contestó Joe del otro lado de la línea.  
Joe soy Izzy.  
Hola ¿qué sucede?  
Mentiría si dijera que nada, es solo que se nos hace raro tener tantos días sin verte.  
Sí… he estado un poco ocupado.  
Aún así deberías pasarte por la casa en algún momento, no puedes estar ocupado las 24 horas… incluso podrías venir solo a dormir, eso ya cuenta como estar aquí… si es Joe – parecía que alguien le estaba pregunto con quien hablaba – es lo que le digo… se lo acabo de decir… no soy tu vocero, ya lo dije y no repetiré las cosas…  
¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el peliazul.  
Mimi… dando lata – le informó al chico – si te dije latosa… ¿cómo que yo soy peor?  
¿Hola?  
Lo lamento Joe, es que Mimi no me deja hablar…

De repente se empezaron a escuchar muchos ruidos del lado de la línea de Izzy.

¿Qué sucede?  
Hola Joe – una voz femenina contestó.  
¿Mimi?  
Si, ¿cómo estas? ¿cuándo vienes a vernos?  
¿Qué pasó con Izzy?  
No me hables de ese grosero… entonces ¿cuándo nos vemos?  
¿Cómo?  
Ya que tu no vienes, yo tendré que visitarte…  
Mimi, tengo que colgar… te llamo después ¿está bien?  
Ok.

Hiciste que colgara – le reprochó Izzy.  
Calla.  
¿A dónde vas?  
A ningún lado  
Vas a ver a Joe ¿verdad?  
No había pensado en eso, simplemente quería salir un momento de la casa.  
Entonces vamos a verlo.  
Me parece bien.

Izzy y Mimi fueron a buscar a Joe a su casa, llegaron al lugar donde sabían que vivía y desde fuera se les hizo un lugar raro, cruzaron el jardín y tocaron el timbre; tardaron un poco pero finalmente la puerta se abrió, la ama de llaves estaba frente a ellos.

¿En qué puedo servirles?  
Buenas tardes – contestaron los dos.  
Buscamos a Joe, ¿se encuentra en casa? – preguntó Izzy.  
El joven Joe no está.  
¿No sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo? – preguntó Mimi.  
¿Quién es Gina? – preguntó una voz masculina.  
Son amigos del joven Joe, señor.  
Buenas tardes señor Kido – saludaron los dos.  
Buenas tardes… Izzy ¿verdad?  
Si… y ella es Mimi Tachikawa  
Señor Kido, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Joe?  
Tal vez esté en el hospital, con permiso – no esperó respuesta de los jóvenes y se retiró. Cuando el hombre ya no estaba a la vista la ama de llaves se acercó a los dos visitantes.  
Tal vez lo encuentren en el cementerio.  
¿En el cementerio? – preguntó Mimi.

Entonces Izzy recordó.

Que estúpido – inmediatamente Izzy salió corriendo de ahí.  
¿Qué sucede? – Mimi corrió tras él – Izzy, espérame.

Después de seguirlo un rato, finalmente se detuvieron frente a un cementerio. Ingresaron al lugar con paso lento pero firme.

Izzy… ¿a dónde vamos? – fue ignorada - ¿tiene algo que ver con el superior? – de nuevo ni una palabra, caminaron algunas cuadras y Mimi ya se estaba cansada de que no recibiera ni monosílabos como respuesta – Izumi Koushiro, por Kami ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que hacemos aquí? – le reclamó casi en un grito.  
Shhh – la mandó callar.  
No me hagas "shhh" a mi… no me gustaba que fueras misterioso de niños, ni me gusta ahora.  
Mira – llamó su atención señalando a una tumba.  
¿Joe? ¿Qué hace aquí?  
Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero el hermano de Joe murió hace 5 años.  
Si lo recuerdo, Sora me lo dijo.  
Ken-sempai murió hace 5 años… exactamente el día de hoy.  
¿Qué? ¿Hoy es su aniversario de muerte?  
Si – contestó serio observando a Joe de frente a la tumba.  
¿Por qué Joe no nos dijo nada?  
A veces es muy reservado – Izzy aún no había terminado de hablar cuando Mimi empezó a caminar hacía Joe – No Mimi, espera – pero no la alcanzó, ella estaba ahora a pocos pasos del joven, así como de la tumba.  
¿Superior? – no hubo respuesta – superior – le tocó delicadamente el hombro.  
¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó sin voltear.  
Estamos aquí para acompañarlo.  
Gracias, pero ya me iba.  
¿Superior?  
¿Si?  
¿Sólo usted vino? – temía la respuesta, y de hecho se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.  
Si, así como en los últimos 4 años, sólo yo vine a ver a mi hermano en el aniversario de su muerte – dijo ahora molesto. Mimi sentía un nudo en el pecho, estaba segura de que eso era apenas un mínimo a como se debía de sentir él.  
Mimi vámonos – le llamó Izzy – creo que Joe quiere estar solo – pero la castaña no escuchó y se acercó aún más al futuro doctor, justo en ese momento se le calló la carta que había leído noches atrás y Mimi se agachó para recogerla.  
Eso le llegó a Ken hace un par de días… era voluntario en "We Can Do This Together" y le había ofrecido un puesto de Director en Odaiba – se le quebró la voz, y respiró hondamente – Webber-san jamás recibió respuesta porque mi hermano jamás obtuvo la carta… le escribí una carta, explicándole la razón por la que mi hermano no había contestado antes – se pasó las manos por la cara, respiró nuevamente – no quiero que piense que mi hermano fue un irresponsable a final de cuentas.  
Nadie pensaría algo así superior, Ken-sempai era maravilloso, muy dedicado y tenía un gran corazón… - Joe no la dejó continuar.  
Nunca fue suficientemente bueno para nuestro papá – interrumpió molesto – Ken debería estar vivo… Ken debería ser Director, quizá ya hasta sería vice-presidente de W.C.D.T.T., pero él le negó esa oportunidad… él jamás lo entendió.  
¿Joe? – le llamó Izzy un poco asustado del estado de su amigo.  
No es justo… Ken está muerto y él ni siquiera se inmutó, jamás se arrepintió… Kido Wataru es un mountruo sin sentimientos.

Mimi respiró pesadamente, sentía las lágrimas asomarse y no es que fuera la misma llorona de antes, pero que un padre no mostrara el amor a un hijo era algo que ella ya había experimentado, el sentirse abandona fue algo que vivió, el tener que estar con él, verlo día tras día y aún así ser invisible le era tan familiar. Recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Joe, y cuando normalmente en el pasado fue ella quien necesitaba consuelo ésta vez sería diferente, el joven se volteó y escondió su cara en el hombro de Mimi, lloró silenciosamente por un momento mientras ella lo consolaba y le pasaba la mano por la cabeza, hace muchos años que nadie lo cuidaba así, desde pequeño todos e incluso él mismo lo habían elevado al nivel de adulto, que muy pocas veces fue protegido, quien se encargaba de eso era su hermano, y después de su muerte él tuvo que cuidar de su madre, pero jamás nadie hizo algo por él. Así que todo eso le resultaba extrañamente agradable que por una vez fuera por él por quien se preocupaban y a pesar de hacer gala de sus modales y decir que estaba bien se quedaran con él para darle su apoyo.

* * *

**Final del capítulo 13 ;D wiiiii y solo tardé 2 meses :s hey pero también actualicé Keep Bleeding mi historia mimato-vampirezca :P en los próximos caps iré profundizando más en cada personaje. La próxima probablemente sea Sora, ya sabremos un poco más de ella y más heridas se irán abriendo.**

**Tchao, cuídenselo y lávenselo hahahahhaha sorry ando drogada por los cólicos y digo incoherencias… si les gustó reviews please.. sino también :P  
**


	15. Cap 14 La Caja de Pandora

**Primero que nada quiero dar una megaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa disculpa por haber tardado mil años en subir este capítulo, pero la tesis me tiene vuelta loca, y aunque mi nuevo trabajo es más relajado, no me la acabo... de hecho ya con la tesis tengo para estar entretenida un buen rato :s ya quiero terminarla!!! los maestros son malos, y mi direcotra de tesis es mega exigente T_T me tiene esclavizada.**

**En fin, Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si así fuera no tendría que estar trabajando en la maldita tesis X-x**

**Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, en este capítulo encontrarán algo sobre Sora y también sobre Matt... espero que les guste, trataré de no tardarme tanto en el próximo. =) Gracias por leerme y los reviews! y para que se entretengan leyendo me salieron 24 página de word OO  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cap 14. La Caja de Pandora**

Los chicos ya estaban fuera del cementerio, Joe se recargó en el auto en silencio y después de meditarlo por un rato.

Okay Mimi.  
¿Superior?  
Me mudaré con ustedes – dijo sonriendo un poco tratando de esconder la amargura que sentía.  
Superior… ¿lo hace solo por alejarse de su padre?  
Realmente no importa porqué lo haga ¿no crees? No es como que esté huyendo de él, han pasado 5 años…  
¿Joe? – lo llamó Izzy – ¿qué hay de tu mamá?  
La verdad es que ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ella.  
¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Mimi ignorante de lo que le había sucedido a la mamá del superior.  
Cuando Ken murió en el accidente mi mamá entró en depresión y desde entonces ya no trabaja ni hace nada… se la pasa dopada con medicamentos controladores del humor, pensé que con el tiempo cambiaría pero está peor… la razón por la que no me salí antes de casa fue por ella, debía cuidarla.

Silencio.

Ya ni nota si estoy o no en la casa, así que para ella no habrá mayor diferencia.  
Joe, usted sabe que a mí me encantaría que viviera con nosotros – le dijo Mimi – pero no me gustaría que más adelante se arrepintiera…  
¿Arrepentirme? Si tengo algo de que arrepentirme es de haber esperado 5 años, de aceptar que mi papá desacreditara y humillara a mi hermano aún después de muerto ¿sabes con cuántas personas habló sobre la muerte de Ken? – realmente no esperaba una respuesta así que continuó – una, conmigo… y solo para decirme que mi hermano murió por desobediente, ¿crees que no viene porque está muy arrepentido y dolido? NO, no viene porque no le importa… porque cree que tiene razón y porque fui demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarlo – cerró los puños como tratando de contenerse, mucho del coraje que sentía en parte también era contra él mismo - …tengo que alejarme de ese lugar – finalizó.

Los tres chicos subieron al auto, iban en silencio. Mimi ya no era la niña llorona de antes, sin embargo sentía como le ardían los ojos, se regañó mentalmente así misma, no podía mostrarse débil, su amigo era quien debía ser consolado, no ella. Suspiró hondamente tratando de ser lo más discreta posible y sonrió, o eso intentó pues más bien parecía un mohín. Se aclaró la garganta lo que llamó la atención de los chicos, Joe que iba conduciendo e Izzy que iba de copiloto.

Todos estarán muy contentos de saber que te mudarás con nosotros – le dijo a manera de bienvenida a la casa.  
Gracias Mimi.  
¿Necesitas ayuda en la mudanza? – le preguntó Izzy justo cuando llegaron a la casa de Tachikawa.  
No, pero tengo cosas que hacer… ¿les parece si nos vemos más tarde?

Ambos chicos no estaban muy convencidos, después de todo no querían dejarlo solo ése día y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, y como si les hubiese leído la mente, o más bien el rostro pues era de obvia preocupación… y cómo poderle engañar a Joe en algo como eso si después de todo era un experto en estar preocupado.

No se preocupen, todo estará bien. Nos vemos a más tardar las 8.  
Ocho en punto, Joe – le dijo la castaña.  
Mencióname una vez que haya llegado tarde… - ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensarlo – tal como lo pensé, aquí estaré – le dijo mientras encendía de nuevo el motor y se alejaba.

Ambos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, se quedaron afuera de la casa observando el auto hasta que ya no lo podían ver más.

¿Estará bien? – preguntó Mimi.  
Claro que si – contestó el pelirrojo aún viendo por donde se había ido su amigo.  
¿Cómo fue que jamás me enteré de todo esto?  
Nadie lo sabía – respondió avergonzado y bajó la mirada.  
Pobre superior.  
¡NO DIGAS ESO! JOE JAMÁS ACEPTARÍA QUE LE TUVIERAMOS LÁSTIMA.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces.

Perdona, es sólo que no me gusta verlo así, y menos que la gente lo vea de esa manera… Joe es muy fuerte, y siempre nos está ayudando… a mí me ha ayudado mucho de eso estoy seguro, por eso no puedo permitir que nadie lo trate o lo vea como si fuera menos.  
Jamás haría algo así, yo también le tengo un gran cariño y respeto, por eso me gustaría ayudarlo sólo que no sé cómo.

Antes de que Mimi tuviera la oportunidad de sentirse mal, Izzy hizo un intento por reconfortarla – Hoy Joe hizo algo que normalmente no haría, habló con nosotros, se sinceró… creo que lo ayudaste mucho al escucharlo y darle tu hombro.  
No siento que haya hecho gran cosa – dijo seria.

* * *

Sora estaba en la universidad, ya no tenía necesidad de estar ahí después de todo ya estaban de vacaciones y sólo se veía a los alumnos que habían suspendido alguna materia o que llevaban curso de verano para adelantar algún curso. Pero ninguno de los dos era el caso de la pelirroja. Después de todo le había ido muy bien en los finales y no podía adelantar curso pues estaba en busca de empleo para sostenerse ahora que no vivía en la casa de sus padres.

Casa… - odiaba pensar en eso, pero aún así no podía evitarlo – _solo espero que esté bien._  
Roja – inmediatamente volteó a quien le hablaba, y sólo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba así.  
Hola – saludó cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre.  
¿Tienes mucho esperando?  
No – negó con la cabeza – voy llegando, ¿cómo te fue en las clases?  
La clase de los suspendidos es realmente un dolor de cabeza, y para colmo tengo grupo lleno, no entiendo por qué decidí tomar el empleo en lugar de disfrutar de mis vacaciones.  
Bueno, la razón por la que tienes grupo lleno es porque eres el mejor maestro.  
Ah muchas gracias, pero ni creas que se me olvida que es tu culpa que esté trabajando en las vacaciones – le dijo en tono molesto.  
Pero ¿qué dices? ¿por qué es mi culpa?  
Porque de no ser porque decidiste trabajar y tenerme abandonado en estas vacaciones no hubiese decidido ocupar mi tiempo libre trabajando también.  
Solo buscas la manera de culparme – le dijo burlona – si no creas que no me doy cuenta que te encanta que te alaben, de seguro que tu ego también tiene que ver con que hayas tomado el curso, solo bastó con que el Director de la división te lo haya pedido diciéndote lo grandioso que eres para que aceptaras.  
¿Y no lo soy? – dijo acercándose poco a poco a la chica, posando su mano sobre su mejilla.  
Si lo eres.  
Doctor.

Al escuchar la voz conocida para ambos, Sora se quedó petrificada el maestro se separó poco a poco como si nada.

Dr. Sakamoto buenas tardes… Takenouchi-san espero que esa pestaña no le moleste más, lo siento pero no la pude encontrar – dijo ése hombre que omitía las formalidades cuando estaban juntos en privado.  
¿Ah?... claro, gracias… de hecho ya no me molesta para nada, con permiso Aki-sensei, Sakamoto-sensei – se retiró rápidamente, sin siquiera ver a la cara al recién aparecido.

Se fue a una cafetería cerca de la universidad, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando de pronto le llegó un mensaje al celular.

_¿Por qué tan sola? Te podrían secuestrar._

¿Y quién me va a secuestrar? – preguntó.  
Talves yo lo haga – dijo acercándose por detrás de ella, la abrazó y le besó en el cuello.  
¿Qué haces? – preguntó alarmada.  
Descuida, ya nadie anda por estos rumbos en vacaciones… aunque me gustaría llevarte a otro lado sino tienes nada más qué hacer – le dijo casi en susurro lo que provocó el instantáneo sonrojo de la chica, que a pesar de eso se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los labios de su interlocutor.

Faltaban 10 para las 8 y Mimi estaba como leona enjaulada caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la casa, asomándose por la ventana y checando el reloj.

¿Podrías calmarte? Vas a hacer una zanja en el suelo – le llamó Koushiro ya un poco mareado y cansado del comportamiento de la chica.  
Dijo que estaría aquí a las ocho.  
Si, y aún faltan 10 minutos.  
¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Matt que venía saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en la mano.  
Nada, no pasa NADA… eso es lo que pasa – chilló la castaña.  
¿Y a ti qué te picó? – preguntó el chico totalmente ignorante de la situación.  
Se trata de Joe – respondió Izzy desde el sofá.  
¿Qué con él?  
Prometió que estaría aquí a las 8 – volvió a gritar la chica, volviéndose a asomar por la ventana pues había escuchado un carro pero solo era uno que estaba de paso – ¿dónde está?  
¿Por qué no lo llamas al celular? – preguntó inocentemente el rubio, notó el error cuando Izzy se llevó la mano a la cara y se cubrió con un cojín.

Pero que maravillosa idea Yamato, no sé por qué no se me ha ocurrido antes… ooooh talvés sea porque me rendí cuando no me contestó las primeras 26 LLAMADAS.

El pelirrojo se cubrió con el resto de los cojines que eran relativamente nuevos que habían sido puestos en su lugar cuidadosamente, pues no quería ser víctima de alguno de los golpes o aún peor que lo pusieran en medio de la discusión esos dos, que estaba seguro estaba por avecinarse. Pues sabía perfectamente cómo se ponía Mimi cuando le pegaba lo histérica, y en base a los sucesos recientes en la casa sabía cómo podía actuar Matt si se le provocaba.

¿26 llamadas? Con razón no me sorprende que Joe no haya llegado, se está escondiendo de ti.  
¿Lo consideras gracioso Ishida? – preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verle.  
Parece que alguien anda de humor… - dijo el rubio llevándose el vaso a los labios para beber un sorbo de su jugo.  
Deja de molestarme.  
Vaya tienen razón ya no eres una princesita, ahora parece la bruja del cuento.  
¿Cómo me llamaste? – ahora no pudo evitar voltear y quedar de frente al rubio, aunque aún mantenían algo de distancia.  
BRU-JA  
¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer verdad? – prefirió no darle importancia.  
La verdad es que esto es muy entretenido – le contestó divertido y hasta con cierta sonrisa burlona.  
No soy tu chiste – y vaya que no le gustaba, ese rubio se estaba ganando unos gritos como mínimo.  
Por favor, si te vieras en éste momento de seguro te reirías – decía tranquilo mientras bebía otro sorbo.  
Te crees muy listo, deja de burlarte y sigue tu camino – le dijo mientras le mantenía la vista.  
¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el nuevo inquilino.  
Nada, es sólo que el cabezón de Matt me está molestando mientras espero a que llegue el superior.  
Ya llegué Mimi – le dijo al darse cuenta de que la chica no se había percatado de su presencia.  
Superior, ¿hace cuánto que está aquí? – preguntó un poco avergonzada al pensar en lo que podría haber escuchado el futuro doctor.  
Creo que desde que Matt te dijo bruja – respondió sinceramente.

Lo cual solo sirvió para que la castaña recordara que estaba peleando con el rubio y se giró hacia él.

No me lo agradezcas – le dijo él.  
¿Agradecerte? ¿y qué se supone que voy a agradecerte? – sentía que la sangre le hervía, ¿cómo le iba a agradecer el ponerla al borde de los nervios?  
El haberte ayudado a pensar en otra cosa mientras Joe llegaba.

Fue cuando la chica y el pelirrojo que hasta hace unos segundos estaba cubierto con los cojines del sillón se dieron cuenta de la 'buena intención' del joven músico.

Superior, ¿dónde estaba? Prometió llegar a las 8, y ya son las… - se giró a ver el reloj de péndulo – 8 con 10.  
Wow, no creí que fueras tan exigente en cuanto a la puntualidad, es sólo que me retrasé un poco haciendo las maletas y revisando qué otras cosas podía necesitar.

El semblante de Mimi cambió.

¿Y cómo está? – le preguntó un poco más seria y viéndolo a los ojos.  
Estoy bien Mimi.  
¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Matt sin saber todo lo relacionado a Joe y a lo acontecido temprano, así como de su decisión de mudarse a la casa, tenía sospechas al ver un par de maletas al lado de Joe y por lo que acababa de decir, pero no le gustaba asumir.  
Joe se muda también – se adelantó Izzy.  
Esto es irreal, la verdad es que jamás pensé que lo lograrías Mimi. – afirmó el músico.  
¿Lograr qué? - preguntó otro rubio que iba bajando de la segunda planta, el cual tenía intenciones de bajar desde la primera vez que escuchó ruidos en el piso inferior, sobre todo cuando escuchó la voz de Mimi gritándole a su hermano mayor, dudó un poco, al igual que Izzy no quería ser involucrado.  
Tachikawa logró meternos a todos en esta casa – le dijo su hermano.  
¡Aaaaaaaaah! – un grito agudo.

Joe apenas se giró cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien le caía encima, colgándose de su cuello. Lo que igual a los demás les causó un susto pues no se lo esperaban. Kari, quien no estaban enterados de que estaba en la casa ahora estaba colgando del cuello del peliazul, que cabe mencionar es bastante alto.

Que gusto – dijo ella, aun sosteniéndose del pobre hombre que estaba a punto de caerse, pues aún no recobraba el balance.  
¿Kari?  
¿Sí?  
Me estoy cayendo – pero fue muy tarde, el chico terminó en el suelo con la adolescente sobre él. Notablemente sonrojada se levantó con la ayuda de Izzy.  
Lo siento Joe, es que me alegró la noticia.  
Todos nos dimos cuenta – le respondió Tai quien estaba en el marco de la puerta, parece que había visto todo y no le agradaba – bienvenido Joe – el chico de cabello chocolate le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando se acercó a él - ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo serio, pero no era seriedad por la molestia que le había causado ver a su hermana sobre Joe.  
Lo recordaste – le dijo con media sonrisa.  
Claro, podré ser un cabeza dura pero jamás olvidaría esta fecha – parecía un momento solo de Joe y Tai.  
¡Joe! – lo llamó otra voz conocida – Lo lamento tanto – se acercó la pelirroja para abrazarle, tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, se notaba había corrido bastante – lo siento muchísimo.  
No te preocupes Sora – trató de tranquilizarla.  
No, perdóname… no fue mi intención, es sólo que en los últimos días… - calló de repente - …en los últimos días he sido un desastre, los finales me tuvieron tan ocupada que lo olvidé todo.  
Debieron de haber sido muy difíciles esos finales, ¿no Sora? – le llamó Kari.

La pelirroja se volteó a verla, pero notó algo en su mirada… no fue un comentario inocente - _¿acaso? No, es imposible… estoy paranoica – _se dijo mentalmente_ – _si lo fueron –contestó naturalmente – pero eso no es lo importante ahora, Joe mañana le llevaré éste ramo de flores a tu hermano sino te molesta.  
Claro que no me molesta, tú y Tai siempre habían llevado flores… no te lo impediré ahora, de hecho quiero darles las gracias.

* * *

Ya estaba entrada la noche, los chicos habían cenado y casi todos estaban en sus habitaciones, excepto Joe que seguía en la sala revisando algunos libros, parecía muy interesado en lo que hacía que no notó a cierta adolescente de cabellera castaña que entraba y salía del lugar, hasta que se cruzó por enfrente.

¿Kari?  
¿Sí?  
¿Qué sucede?  
¿De qué hablas?  
Estás dando vueltas por toda la casa, debe ser por algo.  
Sí, es por algo… - la chica se notaba insegura.  
¿Es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – eso fue suficiente para que la chica corriera los libros que estaban a un lado del joven y se sentara ahí.  
Hoy vi algo.  
Okay – no sabía cómo interpretarlo así que decidió esperar a que la chica le diera más información, después de todo estaba seguro que lo haría.  
Y me preocupa.  
¿Te preocupa? – el semblante de Joe cambió.  
Por mi hermano – continuó ella.  
Ah Tai, ¿qué sucede con él?  
No es con él, sino que podría afectarle… bueno, no es para menos – dijo al momento que recordaba lo que había visto – pero no sé si deba decirle o no, por un lado siento cierta obligación… y aunque muchas veces, corrección la GRAN parte del tiempo me esté molestando y metiéndose en mis asuntos, tengo que cuidar de él ¿sabes?, por eso no sé si decirle, se podría poner… bueno, mal… ya debiste de darte cuenta que mi hermano no es muy bueno con las confrontaciones y no me gustaría que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya están.

A pesar del enredo que hacía la chica para tratar de darse a entender, para el chico era obvio.

Se trata de Sora – afirmó el peliazul.  
Hoy la vi, con alguien… - dijo como confirmación a lo que le había dicho.

Breve silencio, y no por darle solemnidad a lo que acababa de escuchar sino más que nada porque Joe pensó que Kari seguiría hablando.

¿Tú qué opinas Joe?

Dio un leve suspiro, se quitó los lentes y volteó a ver a Kari.

_Por Kami, que lindos ojos tiene _– se dijo la chica olvidando brevemente porqué razón estaba frente a Joe._  
_Kari… creo que lo mejor es que esperes, después de todo puede que hayas confundido lo que viste, no puedes dar información que no ha sido comprobada – siempre tranquilo.  
No confundí lo que vi… estaba muy claro, ahora entiendo porqué Sora no quería nada con mi hermano ni Matt, tiene a alguien más… - dijo de manera acusadora – lo cual también puede explicar su comportamiento tan raro últimamente – se empezaba a ver hacía que lado se inclinaba Kari, obviamente no el de la pelirroja.  
Aún así… a mi parecer no creo que sea lo más pertinente… ya sabes, decirle a Tai… o a alguien más – se adelantó a decir antes de que la chica pensara en buscar una segunda opinión.  
Pero Joe… - trató de protestar.  
Escucha, esto concierne sólo a Sora, no a ti, no a mí, no a Matt, no a Tai, ni a nadie más – después de darse cuenta que no recibiría respuesta de Kari – si no nos ha dicho nada al respecto debemos de respetar su decisión, talvés está empezando esa relación y está esperando un poco.  
No se veían como si fuera algo reciente – dijo un poco por lo bajo, pero aún audible.  
Como sea – notaba cierto disgusto en la joven – Kari – tomó sus manos entre las suyas, lo cual la obligó a verlo a la cara.  
_Que suaves tiene las manos… definitivamente estoy enamorada de Kido Joe _– sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se estaba concentrando en su rostro.  
A veces preferimos guardarnos algunas cosas, Sora no está haciendo nada malo – aún tenía sus manos - ¿estás más tranquila?  
Supongo – respondió no muy convencida.

* * *

En un momento de 'locura' según palabras de Kari, su hermano le había pedido que le cortara el cabello, y aunque nunca había tomado unas tijeras para realizar tal encomienda no se negó al ver la determinación en los ojos del moreno, sin duda el resultado no le importaba. Y la conclusión no fue para nada mala, ahora la menor de los Yagami pensaba que tenía un talento que no conocía que podría explotar en el futuro si se lo proponía; y Tai sonrió al sentirse liberado. Algunos días habían pasado desde ese acontecimiento y ya todos se habían acostumbrado al nuevo look del chico, al principio le habían echado broma de que ya no lo podrían molestar por su melena, lo cual fue relajante por un momento pero después de un poco el ambiente en la casa estaba poniendo de nuevo un poco raro.

Era un miércoles, pasaba del medio día, era un poco caluroso, pero con bastante brisa que contrarrestaba el calor, Tai y Matt iban llegando. El castaño de su entrenamiento y el rubio de otra reunión de la banda con un caza-talentos, que como muchas otras no había terminado muy bien, así que no estaba de muy buen humor. El ex-melenudo iba unos pasos atrás cuando sintió que alguien más había entrado a los terrenos de la casa a paso veloz, giró un poco la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba y reconoció al individuo, era Han el compañero de banda de Matt a quien se le veía muy a menudo por la casa, pero esas visitas ninguna relación tenían que ver con el vocalista. Más atrás notó a otros chicos, si su vista no lo engañaba eran los demás miembros de TeenAge Wolves. Han pasó por un lado de Tai sin siquiera notarlo.

¿Así será siempre Matt? – le llamó el agitado bajista.

Yamato respiró profundamente, pero no se giró – Ese trato no nos convenía.  
No, claro que no… ni ninguno de los otros que nos han ofrecido… ¿qué es lo que esperas Matt? Tenemos que sacrificarnos un poco para salir del hoyo.  
¿Y te parece que renunciar a todo nuestro trabajo sea suficiente? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – se volteó para verlo a la cara, y darse cuenta de que los demás ya los habían alcanzado, incluyendo a Tai – Dices que estamos en el hoyo, pero al menos seguimos siendo dueños de nuestro trabajo, la música, las letras y la idea original de la banda… ¿quieres que tomemos todo eso y se lo regalemos a alguien más en caja con listón y moño? Que lo tiremos todo por la borda.  
No Ishida, eso lo haces bastante bien tú sólo… me alegra que seas muy feliz siendo dueño de tu música, letra e idea original de la banda, pero llegará un momento en que las presentaciones en bares y conciertos locales no serán suficientes. Ahora vives por tu cuenta por si lo haz olvidado.  
No lo he hecho – odiaba cuando le decían obviedades.  
Bien, porque habrá un momento que tarde o temprano todo lo que dices no valdrá la pena porque tendrás que decidir entre mantener tus ideales o comer – ya lo había dicho, y no le iba a dar la oportunidad de decir algo más, y no es como que pudiera decirle mucho pues estaba muy seguro de lo que sostenía, pero era uno de esos momentos triunfales en los que podía quedarse con la última palabra y definitivamente la tomaría. El resto de los muchachos no querían ser arrastrados, así que simplemente se retiraron en silencio.  
_Genial_ – pensó sarcásticamente para sus adentros Tai, aún viendo a un furioso Matt.

Mimi y Tk iban llegando por la dirección por donde se habían ido Han y los chicos.

¿Qué hacía Han aquí? – preguntó Mimi inocentemente cuando llegó con los chicos.  
Tu novio solo vino a hablar idioteces – no dio tiempo de que la castaña lo corrigiera cuando ya se había metido a la casa, detrás de él Tai, no era su discusión así que no entraría en detalles.  
¿Son novios? – preguntó Takeru lo más casual que pudo, y aunque no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba siempre era mejor asegurarse y en su voz se hizo evidente cierta preocupación.  
Claro que no Tk, tu hermano se la pasa molestándome con eso… supongo que tuvieron otra pelea – dijo la chica ya un tanto acostumbrada a las discusiones, mientras veía atenta la puerta abierta, por alguna razón no tenía ganas de entrar a la casa.

Últimamente la castaña pasaba mucho tiempo con Han por lo que se enteraba de algunas cosas de Matt, se podría decir que indirectamente pasaba tiempo también con el rubio, y no es que fuera algo malo, pero a cierto vocalista de cierta banda local no le terminaba de agradar y aunque hace tiempo ya se había rendido, pues no creía que aquél jueguito de Han fuera a llegar tan lejos, en momentos como esos le molestaba de sobremanera pues no sólo discutía con el bajista como de costumbre sino que aparte tenía que aguantar las "miradas" de la ex-americana. Esas "miradas" realmente sólo eran producto de la paranoia de Ishida ya que Mimi veía a Han solo como a uno más de sus amigos.

Estaban todos en la cocina, algunos cenando y otros simplemente haciendo acto de presencia. Matt tenía tiempo sin hablar, desde que había llegado de aquella reunión y nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera su hermano, quien seguía absorto en lo que su hermano mayor le había contestado a Mimi y en lo que ella le había dicho a él. Diablos que pensaba mucho en su amiga, suspiró sonoramente.

¿Qué sucede Tk? – alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
¿Perdón? – estaba apenado, ni siquiera sabía quién le había hablado y para colmo llamó la atención de todos.  
¿Te sucede algo? ¿A qué viene ese suspiro? – por fin identificó la voz, era de Izzy que estaba sentado a un lado de él, probablemente su cara estaba del mismo color que el cabello de su amigo.  
No sucede nada – se apresuró a contestar y a llenarse la boca con la cena para quedar físicamente imposibilitado para contestar a cualquier otra pregunta. De reojo miró a Mimi, estaba a su otro lado cenando tranquilamente y jugando un poco con la comida, de echo parecía que no estaba ahí del todo, su mirada estaba perdida.  
¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – el menor de los rubios se sorprendió tanto que casi escupe la comida. Y la castaña fue regresada a la realidad - ¿puedes? – la mirada de Ishida estaba directa hacia Mimi.  
¿Es conmigo? – preguntó la chica dudosa.  
Si, ya deja de hacer eso.  
¿Hacer qué?  
Eso que haces… - la mirada de Mimi era de obvia duda, pero aún así no apartaba la mirada de Matt, no tenía idea de qué hablaba – deja de mirarme así.  
Matt, no te… - no la dejó terminar.  
Los problemas que pueda tener con Han, son con él y con la banda así que no te metas.  
Yo no…  
No me interesa que seas algo así como su porrista personal, o como quieras llamarlo… si vas a ir a los ensayos debes dejar de mirarme así.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, Matt se estaba volviendo loco o de alguna manera ese era el pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes o lo que pensaban era algo cercano a eso. Ishida Yamato se estaba volviendo demente. Y aunque ya estaban acostumbrados al mal genio del chico post-reuniones con caza-talentos no les terminaba de agradar su comportamiento, especialmente hacia alguien totalmente inocente. Igual y ya veían venir el pleito pues Mimi tampoco era conocida por tranquila y sumisa, la chica dio un sorbo más a su leche, tomó el plato y vaso; y los dejó en el lavaplatos.

¿Eso era todo? Fue el pensamiento de la mayoría, no eso fue muy tranquilo, quizá iba a ir a la habitación del chico y sacar sus cosas, o tomar su guitarra y estrellársela en la cabeza, incluso el rubio pensaba en lo que podía pasar. Siguieron a Mimi con la mirada saliendo de la cocina y escucharla subir las escaleras. Llamada de alarma para Matt, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y fue a toda prisa en la dirección que había tomado la castaña. Y sin poder evitarlo los demás lo siguieron, aunque a una distancia prudente.

Mimi Tachikawa, ni se te vaya a ocurrir hacerle algo a mis cosas – iba gritando el chico mientras subía en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando todos estaban arriba esperaban escuchar la voz de Mimi, pero en su lugar se toparon con Matt en el pasillo como perdido. Hasta que la chica asomó la cabeza del baño, se estaba cepillando los dientes, era obvio que no le había dado importancia a lo que había dicho Matt, pero el chico no se podía creer tanta inocencia, algo se traía entre manos.

Ok, ¿qué hiciste Mimi?  
¿Mmm?  
Escupe y dime qué fue lo que tomaste.

La chica le hizo caso, escupió la espuma en el lavamanos y se regresó sobre sus pasos para quedar de frente al rubio.

¿De qué hablas Matt?  
No te hagas, sé que tomaste algo mío, ahora dámelo.  
¿Por qué tomaría algo tuyo?  
¿Para darme una lección por lo que te dije? No sé porque no tengo idea de qué es lo que pase por tu cabeza.  
Matt, creo que necesitas tomar un descanso y bajarle a la paranoia, yo no he tomado nada tuyo.

Silencio.

De acuerdo – rompió el silencio el rubio – lo lamento.  
¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña inocentemente, pero el rubio lo entendió de otra manera así que dio un suspiro y pensó un poco lo que iba a decir.  
Lamento haber sido un gruñón y haberte gritado de esa manera hace unos minutos, ahora por favor, POR FAVOR, ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que tomaste?  
Agradezco tu disculpa Matt, pero como ya te lo dije no he tomado nada tuyo, cuando subí las escaleras me metí al baño a lavarme los dientes, si te das cuenta no tuve tiempo de entrar a tu habitación, tomar algo, esconderlo y meterme al baño – todos entendían el punto de vista de Mimi, tenía bastante lógica.  
A menos de que lo hayas escondido en el baño – señaló Kari tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Matt casi tira al suelo a Mimi para entrar al baño. La escena ya era rídicula, Mimi como los demás se asomaron.

Bien Matt, ¿ya encontraste lo que supuestamente tomé?

Silencio.

¡Oh! Ya sé, ahora dirás que lo que sea que tomé lo tiré por inodoro ¿no? – dijo una Mimi ya cansada – yo ya me harté de esto, buenas noches – sin darle tiempo de acusarla de algo más Mimi se metió en su habitación.  
Admitan que es raro que Mimi no haya hecho nada – dijo el rubio a manera de excusa.  
Deberías calmarte Matt – le sugirió Joe.

Cuando ya todos se habían retirado a excepción de los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi.

La verdad si actuaste un poco loco hermano, deberías de disculparte con Mimi.  
Ya lo hice.  
No, antes te discúlpate porque creíste que ella había tomado algo tuyo y solo querías que te lo devolviera, ¿qué fue lo que te picó? Últimamente haz actuado muy raro.  
Lo sé – admitió el mayor mientras entraba a su habitación, su hermano lo siguió.  
¿A qué se debe?  
¿Qué mas va a ser? Los chicos me presionan para que acepte cualquier trato que nos ofrezcan a pesar de lo más malo que pueda ser.  
Con chicos te refieres a Han – especificó Tk.  
Si, y desde que Mimi sale con él siento que no tengo esa separación de la banda y mi casa.  
ELLA DIJO QUE NO SON MAS QUE AMIGOS – gritó el menor.  
¿Y dices que yo soy el loco?

Takeru estaba notablemente avergonzado.

Supongo que tienes razón – su hermano lo sacó de su pequeño descontrol – creo que tengo que disculparme con ella… ¿no puedes hacerlo por mi?  
Pensé que habías dicho que tú tenías que disculparte con ella.  
Si, pero ustedes tienen una mejor comunicación, y quién sabe cómo se encuentre… talvez ni quiera hablarme.  
No inventes pretextos Matt, tu actuaste como loco, tú te disculpas – dijo su hermano mientras salía de la habitación.  
¿De qué sirve tener un hermano entonces?  
Para señalarte el buen camino – le sonrió él - ¿lo harás?  
¿Tengo otra opción?  
No.  
Entonces lo haré  
¿Cuándo?  
¿Dejarás de interrogarme?  
Solo cuando me contestes.  
Esperaré a que se calme un poco.  
Recuerdas que fuiste tú el que actuó como demente ¿verdad? No fue ella, fuiste tú.  
Si, lo sé, pero al final no se veía muy contenta.  
Como quieras, buenas noches.

* * *

Mimi estaba sentada en un café al que iba frecuentemente.

Hola – la saludó una voz conocida desde la calle, despegó la vista de su capuccino y vio al dueño del saludo.  
Hola Matt – saludó tranquilamente.  
¿Esperas a alguien?  
Había quedado de venir con el superior, pero uno de sus amigos le llamó porque tenía una emergencia y le pidió si le podía cubrir su guardia del hospital, así que heme aquí sola.  
¿Te importa si te acompaño? – eso era raro pensó la castaña.  
No, adelante.

El chico se brincó la pequeña separación que había entre la acera y la propiedad del café.

Pudiste haber entrado por ahí ¿sabes? – dijo Mimi señalando una entrada que no estaba a más de 5 pasos.  
Evito la fatiga – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba y colocaba cuidadosamente su guitarra en una silla libre. Mimi sonrió por el comentario del chico.  
¿Le puedo ofrecer algo? – preguntó la mesera acercándose a la mesa.  
Mmmm… lo pensaré un momento – dijo Matt, la mesera le sonrió y le alejó - ¿Qué me recomiendas? – le preguntó a Mimi.  
Pensé que eras de los que tomaba café negro y ya.  
De hecho lo soy, pero este día me siento un poco aventurero.  
Bueno, eso depende de qué te guste.  
Nada muy dulce.  
Supongo que eso reduce la lista a la mitad… mmm… - Mimi veía el menú pensando que le podía gustar al chico.  
Lo lamento.  
¿Qué? – había separado la vista del menú.  
Lamento haber actuado como un loco hace unos días.

Silencio, ella no se esperaba nada como eso, de hecho ya lo veía como tema superado.

¿Ya sabe qué va a ordenar? – la mesera había vuelto.  
Emm… - volteó a ver a Mimi.  
Creo que el capuccino te gustará- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Un capuccino será – dijo él.  
¿Lo quiere con algún sabor?  
¿Qué?  
Tenemos canela, vainilla, vainilla francesa, chocolate, frambuesa, yerbabuena, menta, durazno, caramelo, y cajeta.

Matt se veía un poco confundido y de nuevo volteó a ver a Mimi, quien lo observaba divertida.

Tomará el regular – dijo ella.  
Menos mal que estas aquí, sino quién sabe con qué cosa extravagante hubiera salido de aquí.  
Gracias Matt.  
¿Mmm?  
Por disculparte, no tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias.  
No, sí tenía que hacerlo, aunque no lo crean puedo admitir cuando me equivoco.  
Y cuando actúas como loco.  
Si, eso también… supongo que estaba muy estresado y la quise pagar contigo, y tu no tienes la culpa de nada.  
Gracias… Matt.  
¿Si?  
Yo no estoy saliendo con Han, nosotros solo somos amigos, sé que él quiere algo más, pero yo ya le dejé claro que sólo lo veía como un amigo más, y también le dejé claro que debido a que tu y yo vivimos en la misma casa jamás me veré involucrada en una discusión de la banda, además de que eso no me incumbe por supuesto… también espero que le haya quedado claro que lo apoyaré como lo haría con cualquiera de mis amigos, pero jamás podría traicionarte a ti, así como no puedo traicionar a ninguno de los chicos.  
Gracias Mimi – sonrió el chico.  
Aquí tiene su capuccino regular, disfrútelo – la mesera dejó la orden y se retiró.

Ambos chicos pasaron casi toda la tarde ahí, Mimi logró hacer que Matt tomara un capuccino caramelo, lo cual no fue nada desagradable para él, pagaron la cuenta después de darse cuenta de que ya tenían mucho tiempo ahí y ya estaban de camino de regreso a la casa, ambos seguían platicando, realmente tenían muchas cosas en común aunque el tema de la música fue de lo que hablaron mayormente. Seguían caminando cuando Mimi se detuvo de repente.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Matt y volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba la mirada de Mimi. Claramente podían ver que se trataba de Sora con un hombre algo mayor, él la estaba tomando del brazo y la jalaba, sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos se acercaron.  
Sora- la llamó Mimi, tratando de llamar también la atención de aquel hombre para que dejara de jalarle el brazo – ¿te vienes a casa con nosotros?  
Estoy bien, los veré en la casa – dijo finalmente liberada de la fuerza de su progenitor.  
¿Estas segura? – insistió la chica, pudo notar que los ojos de Sora estaban rojos.  
Ya dijo que se iría después – la interrumpió casi en un grito el otro pelirrojo.  
Sora, ¿estas bien? – ahora menos que antes quería dejarla sola, por alguna razón recordó el día que encontró a Sora esperándola en su casa y pidiéndole posada, y desde entonces hasta el día de hoy vivían juntas con los demás.  
Ah ya entiendo – volvió a interrumpir el hombre pelirrojo – no tiene por qué preocuparse señorita, yo soy Takenouchi Kotaro, el padre de Sora y me la llevaré a casa.  
¿El padre de Sora? – a pesar de conocer de muchos años a Sora, Mimi jamás había visto a su papá, ni siquiera en fotografía, una vez creyó haber visto una foto, pero Sora la corrigió diciéndole que se trataba del hermano mayor de su madre, su tío Yuto quien cuido de ellas por mucho tiempo – espere, dijo ¿llevarse a casa? Pero si Sora ya tiene una casa.  
Así es jovencita, y es con su familia – el hombre empezaba a levantar la voz de nuevo.  
Sora, tu no te quieres ir con él ¿no es así? – Mimi la veía preocupada.

Sora no contestaba, por alguna razón la presencia de su padre la atormentaba y le quitaba la tranquilidad.

Sora, no perdamos más tiempo, tu madre nos está esperando – dijo tomándola de nuevo del brazo.  
No – finalmente contestó – no me voy a ir contigo.  
Pero si que eres mal agradecida.  
No tengo nada que agradecerte.  
Tal vez a mi no, pero ¿qué me dices de tu madre? ¿La vas a abandonar ahora que está enferma?  
No te creo, lo único que quieres es llevarme a casa.  
Claro que quiero llevarte a casa, pero es para que veas a tu madre que está muy mal, talves lo sabrías si llamaras de vez en cuando.  
Tu bien sabías que si volvías a casa, yo me saldría de ese lugar.  
Pero vaya que eres egoísta, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que tu mamá y yo nos queremos y que decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad y tratar de ser felices?  
¿Por qué? Tal vez porque eres un manipulador, tal vez porque no es la primera oportunidad que te daba mi madre de volver con ella, tal vez por todo el daño que nos has hecho durante los años, tal vez ella quiera ser víctima de todo eso, pero yo no tengo por qué hacerlo, y si ella quiere sufrir contigo bien por ella, pero yo no seré testigo de cómo la destruyes.

Kotaro jaló con más fuerza del brazo de Sora haciéndole daño. Esta vez Matt se interpuso y logró que el hombre soltara a su amiga.

Este no es tu problema – le dijo al rubio.  
Deje a Sora, si no quiere irse con usted por algo será.  
Ya me imagino todas las locuras que les habrá inventado Sora sobre mí – el hombre sonrió.  
Solo para que lo sepa, ella no nos ha dicho nada sobre usted, jamás lo menciona, así que le voy a pedir de favor que la deje, se irá con nosotros – Matt le hizo una señal a Mimi, ella tomó a Sora de la mano delicadamente y empezaron a caminar, de repente Yamato pudo sentir que lo jalaban del brazo y le propinaban un golpe en el rostro, lo que lo atarantó un poco pero pudo mantenerse de pie.  
NIÑO ESTUPIDO, TU NO ME DIRAS LO QUE DEBO DE HACER.  
Escuche señor, solo por respeto a Sora no le regreso el golpe, pero si vuelve a tocar a Sora o a mí, no respondo de lo que haga.

El sonrió y cuando estaban caminando de nuevo, fue tras ellos y empujó a Matt. El rubio le regresó el empujón.

No me obligue a pelear con usted señor, se lo advierto.

El hombre hizo oídos sordos de la advertencia de Matt y le lanzó un golpe al estómago que logró detener el rubio, el chico solo esquivaba los golpes que lanzaba el pelirrojo, y en un momento al estarse defendiendo lanzó el puño a la cara del hombre, con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

Espero que ahora nos deje ir tranquilamente – le dijo Matt mientras lo veía tirado en el suelo, y la gente se empezaba a acercar para ver de qué se trataba.

Los chicos siguieron su camino, Sora estaba muy seria, mil cosas pasaban por su cabea.

_¿Por qué? ¿por qué tenía que encontrármelo? ¿por qué no me dejan tranquila? No solo Tai lo sabe, ahora también Matt y Mimi _– el rostro de Sora mostraba obvia preocupación, no habían caminado mucho cuando sintieron y escucharon pasos acercarse rápidamente, los tres voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del señor Takenouchi e igualmente vieron que traía algo en la mano, era una jeringa, los ojos de Sora se agrandaron y se quedó inmovilizada, cerró los ojos esperando el pinchazo, pero jamás llegó. En cambio solo sintió los brazos de alguien a su alrededor, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que quien la abrazaba era Mimi, casi sosteniéndole de que no cayera al suelo pues prácticamente había perdido las fuerzas hasta para sostenerse en pie, la jeringa estaba en el suelo cerca de sus pies y Matt detenía al hombre a golpes.  
¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE? ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJA EN PAZ A SORA? –le preguntaba Matt entre golpes.  
Matt – lo llamó la pelirroja, pero no la escuchó.  
¿QUE PORQUERIA TIENE ESA JERINGA?  
¡MATT! – le gritó de nuevo la chica, ahora si captando la atención del rubio – déjalo, no vale la pena - recuperando las fuerzas se separó de Mimi, pisó la jeringa y la quebró – escúchame, porque no tengo intenciones de volver a verte y espero que también se lo digas a mi mamá, no quiero volver a verlos, no quiero volver a saber de ustedes, si me los vuelvo a topar haré lo que sea para hacer que lo pierdas todo, no vuelvas a buscarme.

Dicho eso la chica se puso de pie y siguió su camino con sus amigos, ahora definitivamente tendría que dar algunas explicaciones, podía sentir el interrogatorio acercarse y tal vez ya era hora, durante mucho tiempo había callado y guardado todo lo que vivía, tal vez era hora de decir la verdad y quizá ahora podría vivir un poco más tranquila.  
Llegaron a la casa, Mimi abrió la puerta, tras ella entró Matt y esperaban a que Sora entrara pero no los siguió.

¿No vas a entrar? – le preguntó Mimi.

Silencio.

Prepararé té dulce, y acabo de comprar unas galletas que estoy segura te encantarán.

Sora sonrió.

¿Estás consciente de que me diste lo mismo la noche que llegué a tu casa? – dijo tristemente. La castaña lo recordó, sin duda algunos hábitos no morían, entraron a la cocina sin siquiera fijarse si había alguien más en la casa, Mimi puso a preparar el té y puso las galletas en un plato. Matt estaba sentado a un lado de Sora, generalmente cuando había problemas del tipo personal se hacía a un lado, pero le era imposible mantenerse alejado de la pelirroja. Mimi sirvió el té en unas tazas verdes que Matt secretamente amaba, por alguna razón desde que vio esas tazas se enamoró de ellas y evitaba que fueran usadas a toda costa, pero esta vez no diría nada.  
¿Vas a decirnos qué sucedió Sora? – le preguntó el rubio sin rodeos.  
Generalmente no preguntas – le contestó la chica soplándole al té.  
Generalmente no tengo que agarrarme a golpes con el padre de alguna de mis amigas – siguió serio.  
Gracias – contestó la chica – supongo que si ustedes no hubieran llegado de seguro me habría arrastrado a casa con él.  
Sora, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué sacó una inyección? – Mimi estaba preocupada - ¿en serio es tu papá?  
Si lo es, pero solo biológicamente, él jamás… - sollozó un poco – jamás ha sabido ser un padre para mí… en fin, no es como si alguna vez lo hubiera necesitado – sorbió un poco de té – la jeringa tenía un tranquilizante… siempre que me rebelaba, según él era necesario ponerme una – se sostenía el brazo recordando años atrás – esas cosas me atontaban a los segundos, y no despertaba hasta el día siguiente…  
Sora… ¿alguna vez te lastimó? – preguntó Mimi.  
Sí, algunas veces me abofeteó, y fue cuando mi mamá lo corrió, pero después volvió jurándole que nada volvería a ser como antes y ella lo aceptó de vuelta, yo no estaba de acuerdo sabía que todo era una pantalla, hasta que mis sospechas se confirmaron, un día que llegué de la casa y entré a la cocina encontré a mi mamá en la cocina tirada y muchos vidrios en el suelo, sin duda el escenario de la pelea, cuando la ayudé a ponerse de pie y dije que llamaría a la policía me pidió que lo comprendiera, QUE LO COMPRENDIERA, después de tantos años, y sabiendo cómo es se puso de su lado y me pide comprensión, fue cuando ya no lo soporté y lo enfrenté de nuevo, como era de esperarse me golpeó, fue la primera vez que me salí de mi casa y busqué a Tai, él me dejó quedarme en su casa por un tiempo…  
¿Fuiste con Tai? – preguntó Matt viendo su té – fue cuando tu mamá me llamó buscándote porque no sabía dónde estabas, ¿fuiste con Tai?... – el chico se puso de pie- Sora, ¿por qué no me buscaste a mí? En ese entonces tú y yo estábamos juntos.  
No quería molestarte, además estaba avergonzada.  
¿Molestarme? Ahora estoy molesto, fuiste con Tai – Matt estaba de pie viendo a Sora.  
Matt – Mimi le puso la mano sobre el hombro, eso lo tranquilizó un poco y volvió a sentarse.  
Sora, ¿por qué no me buscaste? Tu sabes que podías contar conmigo para todo.  
Lo sé, pero por alguna razón al primero que busqué fue a Tai.  
Yo te voy a decir la razón, confías en él, siempre ha sido tu hombro, quizá tú y yo salimos por un tiempo, pero jamás me has tenido la confianza que le tienes a Yagami – Matt hablaba seriamente, no levantaba la vista, hasta que finalmente lo hizo y se topó con la mirada apenada de Sora sin atreverse a decir palabra ni siquiera para decirle una mentira piadosa, ahora confirmaba lo que se temía hace tiempo, Sora había terminado con él porque quería demasiado a Tai como para lastimarlo, y a unos pasos atrás en el marco de la puerta pudo distinguir al moreno, quien parecía no tener mucho tiempo ahí, pero si suficiente como para escuchar lo anterior – Tai – lo llamó él para que las chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.  
Sora – la llamó el morocho – tu mamá me llamó… - siguió su camino al refrigerador, tomó un jugo y estaba en camino de salida.  
Tai – lo llamó Matt - ¿qué le dijiste?  
Nada, le dije que yo no sabía nada – el chico siguió su camino.  
Tai es un idiota – dijo Matt.  
No es su culpa, yo lo he alejado – lo defendió la pelirroja.  
_¿Cómo puede seguir defendiéndolo? _– el semblante del rubio era triste – Aún así no debería de tratarte de esa manera, todos sabemos que escuchó lo que hablábamos, sabe de qué se trata y aún así se comporta como un imbécil… Sora…  
Ya no quiero hablar – la chica se levantó y siguió su camino fuera de la cocina – gracias chicos – desapareció por donde lo había hecho antes el mayor de los Yagami.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un rato observando sus tazas.

Lamento haber sacado estas tazas, pero Kari me pidió prestado el otro set – dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio.  
¿Perdón?  
Sé cuánto te gustan estas tazas, y he notado que tratas de evitar que se usen lo más posible.

El chico sonrió.

Así que ya todos se dieron cuenta.  
No, no creo, creo que he sido la única… pero debe de ser porque ya solo yo preparo el té.

Silencio.

Sora… ella te quiere mucho, estoy segura de que no puede elegir entre ti y Tai, solo no la presiones, está pasando por algo muy difícil en este momento.  
No te preocupes, ya entendí.

* * *

**FINALMENTE!!! espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan cansado de leer :P  
Próximo capitulo... well aun no tengo decidido a cual de todos haré sufrir en el proximo cap xP**

**espero sus comentarios! =)  
**


End file.
